My One Love
by loveferries
Summary: Derek is Meredith's new neighbor. and love blosoms between them. rated M for future chapters. They are teenagers in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Merediths POV

I ran as fast as she could out of my mothers house.

My mother always said nasty things but I never got used to the dissapointment that can from her. So I made my rutine. When the big blow outs had first started occuring it was the end of my ninth grade year and my neibors had given me a key and asked to keep up with the lawn incase someone was going to move in. So I decided that that house would be my home away from home when my house felt like hell. I left some books in the kitchen but I never was nervous that someone would move in becasue the house was in pretty bad shape and they had told me that they would call when they sold it.

I cut threw the yard separating our house from my home trying to hold back the tears until I was safely away from the world and in a book.

I would not turn around becasue I knew that she would not be chasing after me becasue she never did. Now it is late in August and school will be starting soon and this is probably my tenth time having to come over here but no one asks me why I do it so keep the rutine.

As I walked in to the house I really didn't feel like doing my usaual walk around so I just grabed the book off of the counter and when to my favorite part of the house. The backyard. It had a swing that faced away from the house in the middle of a garden and thats where I would always read.

The book I took was a very happy story which I hoped would make me a little happier. When my headphones when on my concentration was held by the book until the part where the characters mother started to cry when the character went to college. I started to wonder if that would ever be me. If my mother would be sad that I was leaving her house to do something better with my life. I don't belive that it will be us. She dosn't belive that I will ever do anything with my life. And thats when the tears fell. I tried to keep concentrating on the book and I don't remeber how many times I read the same sentence but I was inturupted by someone taking my ear buds out and simultaniusly saying "That part made me cry to."

The voice scared me so much that the book flew out of my hands and I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could and backed away from him as he held his stomach "Sorry" he said through the pain I had just caused "My name is Derek. I didn't mean to scare you but I am moving into this house with my parents and I just drove over to clean up a bit before we move in tomarrow. When I saw you reading I wanted to know who you were but didn't want to disturb you. But then I saw you were crying and I don't know I guess it was a pretty stupid idea but..."

"I was suppost to be taking care of the house and I just had a big fight with my mother and I like to come here to read and I didn't know that they sold the house or I would never have come over here. Oh and I am sorry for punching you." we stood there in an aquard silence before he spoke again.

"Ya were are moving in tomarrow I am going into eleventh grade. What grade are you in?" I must have gotten caught up in my thoughts because I didn't even hear the question just kept thinking about how he must be the hottest guy I had ever known. He must have noticed my space out because he repeted the question when he sat down on the swing that I was just on.

"Oh I am also going into eleventh grade and I live right over there" I pointed my house.

"Cool you will have to show me where I am going when school starts because I will be totally lost" he said as he signaled me to sit back on the swing and I did so very cautisouly. "So tell me about this neiborhood he looked around at the homes around him.

For the next hour and a half we just talked about our lives and as werid and creapy as it sounds talking to him seamed to be very natural and I knew we would be friends. We stood as our conversation ended and said our good byes. I took a step towards my house and felt him grab my hand, pull me back so my body was flush against his and he must have noticed the shock in my eyes because he said "don't worry I am a complete gentleman" with that said he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and if I hadn't been so shocked I probably would have kissed him back but deeped on the lips but I didn't have any time because after the kiss he let me go and went in to the house leaving me just frozen in place.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't talk to my mother the entire next day but that wasn't out of hate. It was becasue I was watching Derek and his parents moving in. My bedroom window faces their house so I just sat and watched and you would have thought that would have gotten boring but I was totally facinated with him. I couldn't stop thinking of the small kiss I had received from him yesterday and how I already wanted so much more.

So I watched until Derek had brought boxes to the shed.

I kept watching until I saw him come out of the shed and look up at my window. I ducked hoping he didn't see me but when I looked back outside he wasn't there. So I figured he must have gone inside again. The doorbell rang but I figured it was just a package since this is the time of day when fedex comes and my mother gets a lot of packages. I looked outside trying to figure out where he was when I felt arms wrap around my stomach and kiss my cheek. I automaticaly knew who it was and started to turn around to get a better kiss but as I went for his lips he turned his face and all I got was cheek. "remember I am a gentleman."

"Yes you are but I am not a lady" we were both siting on the floor so it was easy to takle him to the ground and kiss him deeply on the lips. She tried to get her tounge into his mouth but he refused her and pulled back.

"So will you come over with me. My dad just ordered pizza and that way you will beable to watch me more closely. Then I can watch you." He said with a very cocky smile.

"Sure, just let me get changed" I got up off the floor and went into the closet and grabed a shirt. She went into the bathroom and derek got a minute to look around her room. He sat down on her bed and looked at the pictures on her nightstand. There was one with best friends writen across the bottom with Meredith and a asian girl with their arms around each other. Then there was one with her and a blond girl when they were much younger. They couldn't have been more than seven playing in the sandbox with a woman on the phone in the back round on the phone which he recognized as her mother who had opened the door to him.

"Oh thats my friend Izzy. Her mother took that picture becasue mine was to busy with work. But thats not unusaual." I said as I sat down next to him.

He put the picture down and took one of her hands pulling her off the bed. She had to run to keep up with him going down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

We entered the house together but it was much different than i remeber it. There was many boxes all over the place. "The pizza should be here in about 20 minutes. How about I introduce you to my parents." He said to me smiling. I just nodded my head and we were going up the stairs. "Mom, Dad I want you to meet someone" We went into the master bedroom where I saw a woman and a man who looked about the same age of my mother.

"Hi I'm Meredith" said as I stuck out my hand and shook the mans. Then turned to the woman who was folding cloths and shook hers.

"So your Dereks new friend hes been talking about so much" I shot a laugh towards derek knowing that he was embarased. "Well when we wait for the pizza why don't you guys go and help derek set up his room."

"Cool" I said as we both turned out of the room towards his room and all that was set up was the bed with a matress on it and about ten boxes set around the room. "What have you been doing all day when you were suppost to be doing this?"

"I have been in the kitchen which looks out back which is where you were." he said with a smirk looking towards me. "Ok so now you are in here so this is where I will work." he took a box labled Dereks stuff. "Here you can put away this stuff." I opened it up to reveal all of the beding. He opened a box with books which he started to set up on the shelf. I took the fitted sheet and started to place it on the bed. I put one corner on the full size bed then went to the other and placed it on. But when I put that on the other side came up. Derek started to laugh at me as I went back to the first corner. that time both of them stayed but as I put the third one on they both poped up. That time derek came over to help me still laughing. He held down the corners at the end as I held down the third one with my legs as I leaned across the bed and placed the other corner on the bed.

Once i knew it was on I flopped down on the bed and just layed there "I don't think I can do any more physical labor without norishment." derek flopped down parallel to me and said "Thats fine. You do relize that I have you in my bed don't you." he said as he turned and proped his head up with his hand.

"Don't you relize that I have all the self control in the world and there is no way that we are doing anything while your parents are in the next room."

"so does that mean that I would get some if my parents aren't in the next room?"

"No I have known you for like five days thats so not long enough."

"So how long is long enough?"

"Umm... maybe six weeks"

"six weeks? maybe I can change your mind." before that even regestered he had his arms around my waist and he was on top of me. The kiss started slow but before long it had passion and want. His tongue entered my mouth. I could feel his growing erection on my thigh.

"Wow you really can't wait that long" she said looking down at his crotch.

"I can wait. I have waited about seventeen years now. I think I can wait six more weeks."

"Wait. Your a virgin?" I said unbelievibly.

"Ya and I don't mind if you are not. I just want to be with you. and not BE WITH YOU unless you want to of corse." he said kissing her lightly.

"No I am a virgin I just thought that i was the only one left that was over sixteen." I said as I kissed him again. This kiss took on new passion with the new shared information. He took my breast in his hand and started to message it. I let a moan escape from my mouth as I started to grind my self into him.

The door bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner had gone as normal as possible. We ate and talked. His parents were so nice and seemed to be taking an emediate likeing to me. I am trying to figure out if it was my great personality or they hered that I was a virgin who wanted to wait a while before having sex.

A week had passed since that dinner and I had eaten their four of those seven days. His parents said that they didn't like me eating all alone so every time my mother was away on a consult or in sugery Derek came and brought me over.

Today was the first day of school for me and Derek and we planed for him to drive us to school. He came and picked me up. We kissed for a minute then took the ten minute drive to school.

Once we got their we were greeted by Izzy, her boyfriend Denny, Christina, and George. we all sat down on the cement bench in front of the school. I sat on Dereks lap and we kissed each other every couple of minutes. Christina sat next to George and gave a discusted look at us every time we kissed.

Soon the bell rang to go to homeroom. I was in homeroom with Christina so we were talking while waiting for the teacher to pass out schedules.

"I can not believe that one man turned you into a creepy, laughing, Izzy clone." She said shakeing her head.

"I am not Izzy I almost dyed my hair pink. that is so not Izzy."

" You ALMOST dyed your hair pink. almost being the key word. I bet as soon as he kissed you that idea left your mind never to be seen again."

"So what if I don't dye my hair. that was an idea to make my mother upset but who needs pink hair when she doesn't like Derek. Derek is my pink hair."

"That is so cheesy. I need new friends" she said turning away from me. The teacher handed me and christina our schedules. As she compared them I took out my cell phone and texted derek my schedule. I had History, Science, and English with Derek. English and History with both christina and Izzy. Our first class Was History with Mr. Lee

he was standing infront of his door shaking everyones hands as they came into the room. Not much happened on the first day of history.

The next class was Science and it was only two doors down from history. our teacher was Mrs. Harrison

She seemed to be really nice but once again not much happened in that class except for when she let us pick our lab team.

"Mr. Lee is soooooo hot." Said Christina.

"He really is" I replied geting a hurt face out of derek who was also in our team. "Don't worry he is no where as hot as you are." I said giving a kiss to him.

"I don't think he is that cute" said Izzy.

"She is my favorite lab partner no matter how many kisses i recieved from my girlfriend" Derek said giving a hug to Izzy and sticking out his tounge at Meredith.

The rest of the day had gone pretty normal the teachers were nice and the classes seemed fun. Derek drove us home and we decided to hang out at Dereks house.

We were sitting on the couch trying to find something good on tv. Derek was flipping thorugh the channels until he found something good.

"American Pie 2 I love this movie" said derek putting down the remote "And its right at the begining" he repositioned himself so I was laying in front of him facing the same way. It was the begining where they were doing it in the dorm room and it was making us both extremely horny. I felt him start to kiss my neck and I turned around to give him better access to me. He kissed my lips and started to run his hands up and down my spine. I could feel his ercetion growing under his pants. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt. Then moved my shirt up so my entire stomach and breasts were out in the open.He pushed my bra aside and started to kiss one with his mouth and the other was being messaged by his hand. I started to grind my self on him. As I started to undo his pants I hered a noise coming from the front of the house. I didn't relize what it was until I took erection in my hands that it was a key in the front door. Derek seemed to relize the same moment i did because the second I zipped up his pants my shirt was on and the channel was changed.

We were both sitting up, derek had a pillow in his lap to hid his erection, when his mother walked into the room with bags of groceries. " Hi Meredith how was your first day of school." I got up to help her with the groceries since Derek odviously couldn't.

"It was great. Me and Mer have three classes together." Said Derek

"Ya and I have a very hot history teacher"

"Oh really on a scale of one to ten how hot" she asked jokingly.

"I would deffinatly say at least a eight or nine." I replied.

"And how hot am I?" Derek questioned

"Oh you are..."I was about to answer but was inturupted but Mrs. Shepherd

"You are the terrible son who won't help his mother and his girlfriend put away groceries." She said as she walked over to him, pulled off the pillow, and just turned around and worked more on the groceries. I just kept my head down. I really hoped she wasn't upset. This was the only real family I have. After what seemed like forever but really just one minute she said "Just be carful ok guys you both have huge futures and I just wouldn't want anything to stand in the way with that" she said looking towards me and I nodded and then to derek who still had his head in his hands.

"Don't worry about us. I won't let him do anything stupid." I said very glad she wasn't mad at me. So I walked over to derek sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. I wispered in his ear " You are so a ten."

"Good I don't trust him and all of his man parts. Did you know he got kicked out of his pre school because he wanted to show all of the girls his 'pee-pee'. those were his exact words. luckely he only did it three times before he got kicked out." I laughed at derek as he had that I can believe you told that mother look on his face. I gave him a little peck.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been six weeks today.

I knew it.

He knew it.

We both knew. And that had made History very...

awkward

No one else really noticed it but we did because today was the day we were suppost to have sex. I had figured Derek would do something like take me out tonight since it was Friday night or something but I geuss that I am a quick un-virginating slut who can be called for a quicky the night me and my boy friend are suppost to have sex.

That pissed me off. And to add paper to the fire I am about to fail History and I got a 55 on our last exam. Derek was far from pleased. He knew I could do better. I knew I could do better. I was going to get some extra credit soon but Mr. Lee usaually didn't give extra credit. It was after school and I hadn't hered from Derek all day. I didn't talk to him in class and he didn't drive me. Christina and Izzy were over and we were just sitting in my room. Izzy was looking through my closet and christina was messing with my make up. And I was trying to work on my history homework.

"You know what we haven't done in like forever?" asked Izzy poking her head out of the closet.

"Got drunk" replied christina dryly not even turning around from the mirror.

"I miss that but what i don't miss is the hangover." I said after reading the same sentence for the sixth time.

"Thats not what I am talking about. Remember when we would play dress up with my mothers cloths. Well now we have the cloths but we never wear them."

"That might have been the most Izziest thing I have ever hered that might be a little bit of fun." Christina replied finally turning away from the mirror.

"Seriously? You guys are weird" I went back to the homework I was suppost to be doing.

"Well we are going to do it and you are going to join us." With that I was pulled off the bed and brought into the closet. Izzy grabed three dresses one for each of us and we all changed into them.

"I don't even remember were or when i got this dress but its really nice and it fits perfectly."

Meredith Dress

"Now its time for shoes." we found shoes and they did my make up. We were siting on my bed and even though I thought it was going to be the stupidist thing ever it was kind of fun. Then the door bell rang. I got off the bed thinking that Izzy and Christina were going to follow me because I figure it was the pizza we ordered. I went down alone and opened the door to nothing.

Then I felt the hairs on my neck stand up when he kissed the back of my neck. I automaticaly knew who it was but was reasured when he said "Do you really think that I would forget this day?"

With that I turned around to see that he was also dressed up with dark washed jeans and a nice blue shirt. He picked me up under my knees and my arms and brought me into the kitchen towards the back door which I then relized that he had come in throught the back sliding glass door. We were walking through the lawn towards his house when i asked "Did you plan this Izzy and christina, the dress, the not talking to me all day all to suprise me?"

"Yes and to tell you the truth the hardest part was not talking to you all day but the gaging sounds that Christina gave me when I asked her to help me is really close to first." He said giving me a smile then going into the back door of Dereks house we started back into the passionate kiss that we had started back at my house. He set me down and pulled away from the kiss to see that there was food set out on the table and two candles in the center. It was spagetti which was my favorite and he pulled out my chair and when i sat down he pushed it back in for me. It was perfect we ate and talked but we mostly just ate fast since we knew what was coming after the food.

The simple act of my fork hitting the plate took us both out of our seats and to eachother. He went into kissing my neck "Make love to me Derek". That was all he needed because after those five words my legs were wraped around his waist, our tounges were fighting for power, and he was carring me up to his bedroom. I ran my hands through his hair and he pulled the ends of mine to get better access to my neck and throat. He was nibbling on my collarbone and I was letting out a low moan when we had finally gotten up to his room.

I put my feet on the ground as he started to use his teeth to pull one of my straps down from my dress. "are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I only nodded and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He gave out a moan as I gave a kiss to each new peice of skin I reveiled with the buttons. Once his shirt was off he made another move towards the strap still holding her dress up. With the both straps off he kissed my neck and undid the zipper of my dress. It fell reveiling that I had no bra on. He took off the panties that I had on. he emediatily took my breasts with his hands. As he massaged and caressed I could feel him getting harder and harder. He let his thumbs tease the peaks, and he seemed to enjoying the way I leaned into his touch, and I was aching for more.

I went towards his pant buckle and soon got those off with the boxers. I gasped as I saw his hard erect member "how am I suppost to take all of that inside of me" I said still staring at it.

"You can do anything Mer. And if you want me to stop at any time just say the word." he cupped my face and kissed my lips passionatly.

"I love you" I wispered to him. He gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on him and he picked me up around the waist and I started to giggle. He kissed my lips as he was carring me over to the bed. "I love you too" He said back to me. He set me down on the bed. He took a moment to gaze and just watch me. I knew I didn't have to be self concious around him but I felt like i should be. I was his.

I was nervous but more than that I wondered what I'd really been afraid of before. It wasn't the pain. It was more the finality of the act. Of recognizing that something would be gone, maybe. But I was glad that I had chosen this time, and I was looking forward more to the future. The future with Derek. She was going somewhere with Derek Shepherd. The boy she loved more than anything. The man she wanted beside her forever.

his finger quickly slid into me, causing me grip to tighten in pleasure and a moan quickly followed.

Derek studied my face as he moved his finger in and out of me, taking care to be extra gentle and he watch my face for any sign that he was moving to fast. All I gave him was quiet, satisfied moans and eyelids halfway closed accompanied by a small smile. He took it as an indication to keep going and so he moved his finger out and explored my innocent folds, coming to rest on a spot I wasn't even sure existed before right now.

He moved his fingers carefully and flawlessly, causing me to move my hands back up to his arms, gripping his biceps in her fingers as I dug in her nails. my body arched and thrashed, the sensations almost too much, almost too real as I begged Derek to keep going.

Derek waited for me to finish her orgasm, smiling at my flushed complexion and feeling a sense of satisfaction that it was he who had been the one to give her her very first.

He smiled at me, his forhead resting on mine as he rubbed my outer thighs comfortingly. "You o.k.?"

I nodded, "That was...unbelievable!"

"That wasn't even the begining babe."

"Tell me if you need me to stop" He said.

I drew him closer. "Now, please, now!"

He nodded, understanding, and sat up in the bed reaching for his bedside drawers. He clumsily opened a drawer and drew out a condom. He opened it up it up and we rolled it on to him together. I'd never felt like this before and I shuddered in anticipation. He lay beside her and covered my mouth with his. She moaned in to his mouth and he rolled over till he was on top of me. He wound his hands in my wonderful hair and lowered his mouth to kiss mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he put his hands on my thighs and spread them out to get better access.He guiding his member to my entrance with his hand slowly. He watched my reaction as the tip of his erection brushed against her clit.

"Just tell me and I'll stop," he said, noticing her nervous expression. She nodded, swallowing.

He whispered in to her ear, "Keep your eyes on me. It'll be quick."

I nodded, closing my eyes and wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his back. He moved slowly inside of me, not wanting to hurt her. He felt himself reach her hymen. I winced as he brushed against it. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips gently.

"Relax, Mer," He said, balancing most of his weight against his elbow. He lowered his head, kissing her slowly and lovingly. I returned the kiss, welcoming the intrusion of his tongue in to my mouth. He rotated his hips, thrusting slowly and I felt him break through my hymen. I had expected it, and with the intrusion pain shot up from the penetration throughout my entire body and I arched her back, trying to push him off and escape him.

"Oh, god!" I yelled out in to his neck. My eyes were closed and tears rolled out of them. Pain exploded through my body as I sobbed quietly against his chest. He felt a little guilty, and he whispered comforting words in my ear and kissed my tears away, holding me tightly. I felt blood against my thighs and I dug my nails in to his back. He bit back a cry, holding me gently as I slowly tried to recover from the intrusion. My inside throbbed painfully and I contracted around him, beginning to push him and struggled to get away.

"Calm down, baby," He said quietly, "It'll pass away soon enough." He was amazed at the level of pleasure she was giving him.

He saw me start to relax and started to move slowly inside of me. The feeling of pain seemed to be completely gone and I started to move with him.

Soon I was near my release and by the moans and quickened pace he was moving at I could tell he was to. "I...I'm...coming." I almost yelled

"Go with it babe I am right behind you." He pounded into me sending me over the edge with a scream. My scream seemed to send him over with me. "I love you" he said as he let go inside of me. He started to pull out of me and rolled over to the side of me. He pulled the covers over us and pulled me flush against his body. We fell asleep together feeling an incredible amount of love for eachother.

"I love you Derek"


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up patting the spot next to me.

Empty

I sat up imediatly wondering where he went to. the bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there.

Then i smelled it. "Pancakes?" I asked myself. I got out of bed and took the shirt derek wore last night. I walked down the stairs and the smell got stronger and stronger. I walked into the kitchen to see Derek in his boxers cooking breakfast. "Wow, I get dinner, sex, then breakfast. I really did pick the right guy."

"Well what can I say I like to show off my talents" he said seductivily. He put a pancake on my plate, gave me a kiss and said "good morning." The kiss started to get passion and I stood up to get more of him but the phone started to ring.

Derek gave me one small kiss and went and got the phone "hello" he imediatly pulled his head away from phone as I heard christina on the other line. I didn't her everything but I did hear "Meredith...home... sugery canceled."

"Shit" was all I said as I ran upstairs and quickly and put my dress back on from last night. I gave derek a quick peck and ran out through the back door and accross the lawn. I got up the stairs to my room by the time my mother came through the front door. I went into my room and saw christina and izzy with all the clothing that I would have worn to bed.

It was still nine o'clock when she got home so we would have still been in our pajamas. I went into the closet to get changed as my mother came up the stairs. I changed as quickly as I could and as I hered her say "Christina Izzy wheres Meredith" I hered them start to mumble something incoherant trying to cover for me as I came barging out of the closet saying "Hi mom. How was your surgery."

"It was fine." I could tell she was suspicious "why were you in the closet with the door closed?"

"well becasue... I was getting my cloths for the day but christina decided to lock me in."

"Ok well I am going to go take a nap so please be quiet" she left still suspicious but she had no idea of why I would be in the closet.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we got away with that." I said as soon as I knew that she was gone.

"So...?" Izzy asked

"So... What?" I asked not really wanting to talk about what they wanted to talk about.

"How was he?" Christina asked bluntly.

"He was...was... Derek. nothing more or less than what I expected." I was not about to go into detail with what had happened last night.

"You are not going to give us even one little detail about last night are you?" Izzy questioned.

"Izzy you of all people I would think would want me to keep this kind of thing private. When I asked you about your first time you told me that 'it was something special and that you can't share that much of our special relationship with me.'"

"Ya well that was sometime ago and Denny has this whole thing about not having sex before marrige even if we have both had it before."

"sucks to be you then"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Mrs.Harrison do you mind if i stay after school with you today. I was going to stay after with a different teacher but they couldn't." That was a lie. Derek made me stay after to go and see Mr. Lee about some extra credit but I just couldn't. There is something about him that makes me unconforitable. Derek and my friends all tell me that I am crazy but its a feeling that I trust. I would rather find out that I was wrong and have everyone tell me I told you so rather than having something happen I tell everyone I told you so. So I lied and came here insted. I fell so much more confortable in here. Mrs.Harrison is always nice and I like to feel confrotable some place thats not with Derek. I love that I feel confrtable around Derek but I just wish there were places I had where it didn't matter if he was there or not.

"Sure you can Meredith. There is acctually something I wanted to talk to you about." She said puting the papers she was correcting down. I looked around and there was no one else here. She walked over and said "Please take a seat." I sat down nervously trying to figure out what she had to talk to me about. "Now I have hered that you are not doing to well in your history class." I couldn't believe it how did she know that. and why was it any of her buissness.

"How did you know that?" I asked

"Derek wanted me to try to talk to you. He said that you might be in here today and was wondering if I could see if I could get through to you about geting some extra credit. Now don't be mad at derek" Mad at derek.I was fuming. How could he tell my favorite teacher somthing like this."He cares about you he wants to see you sucessed and he is doing everything that he can to help you. He really does love you." I wasn't so mad at him now.

"I know he is doing this out of care but he can't help me like this he has to let me figure it out on my own. thats how I have always done things."

"Now I also understand that you have a very demanding mother. what if you just believe that you have to do everything by yourself because thats how you have always done them. but what if now you can have Derek there to help you. let him help. Thats all he wants to do."

"Ya I geuss. It just seems weird to me that someone cares that much about me. Its new to me. And deep down I have a strange feeling about Mr.Lee. He dosn't seem right to me."

"Well I haven't known Mr.Lee for long but he seems like a reasonable man to me. I'm sure he would give you the extra credit if you asked for it."

There was a knock at the door. I turned around to see Derek stick his head through the door and give his 'i'm sorry but I had to' look. I got out of the seat and walk over to him. I kissed him deeply. Probably deeper than we should of infront of a teacher. "Thank you." I wispered to him. "Thanks for the talk Mrs.Harrison." I gave her a little hug. It should have felt weird hugging a teacher but not her. I think it was becuase she knew to much about my life to feel weird around her. "I will definitly go right now and ask him about extra credit as long as you come with me." I looked towards Derek.

"Good I'm glad I could help and if there is anything else you need just ask." Mrs.Harrison said as me and Derek left hand in hand. We walked the two doors down to Mr.Lees room and walked in.

"Umm Mr.Lee. I know that I can do much better in your class. And I was wondering if there was any chance that I could get some extra credit from you to get my grades up a little."

"Yes of course. Um I don't know what you could do right now but I will think about it tonight. So can you stay after on Friday." I quickly nodded my head yes ready to do any thing to get my grade up. It was Monday. "Ok I only have one request. could you come alone. I just want to make sure you are concentraing Friday. No distractions." On that he looked at derek and he gave a little nod yes. "Ok well I will see you Friday after school."

"Ok thank you so much for this by the way. You have no idea what it means to me." I added as we both walked out the door.

"see that wasn't so hard was it now?" derek asked

"You were right.I was wrong."

"I love hearing you say that."


	8. Chapter 8

My interm came today. My mother should be home any time now. She didn't know about my failing history. but she was about to find out.

Her car just pulled up and she looks angry already.

Shit.

thats all i could think. shit. shit. shit. in a matter of moments she would be yelling and screaming. Saying that it was dereks fault. If anything he kept my grades higher. The yelling would not help. If anything it would make me sink lower.

"Meredith, I have your interm. Why don't you come down here so we can open it together?"

Shit. she knew something was up. I started to walk down stairs and looked out the window. It was getting dark. All of the little neighbor kids were all being called into their loving families. Then there was me getting called to be yelled at and punished.

the envelope was being opened. I could hear the ripping. The neatly folded paper was being undone.

I was nervous I had never done this poorly in a class before this. Hell I had never even gotten lower than a 70 and that was 4th grade art. I know it should have been simple but I didn't like to touch the paint with my hands. What was a girl to do.

"Meredith Ellis Grey, what the hell happened in history? you loved history last year." She seemed to yell louder than she ever did before but thats how it always felt like.

"I don't know" I replied quietly. None of my friends would ever describe me as quiet but my mother made me everything that I wasn't.

"You don't know how can you not know. You knew your grade was slipping. Why didn't you do anything about it? How could you ever let it get that low?" Her voice was rising with anger and mine was getting weaker by the second. "Its him isn't it. Your distracted by him" she pointed towards dereks house. That was the last straw. My voice grew with that new acusation.

"No mother if anything he is pushing me to do better. He is not the reason." I could feel my eyes start to well up with tears. I could not tell her about my feeling concerning Mr.Lee she would tell me I was stupid.

"You are lucky that this is not a report card and you can still change your grade. You will do anything. And I mean anything you have to do to get this grade up or their is no way you are going to beable to get into a great college. I don't care if you are staying up all night for two weeks you are going to go to Mr.Lee tomarrow and get some extra credit." I couldn't even tell her that I was already staying after because then she would just ask why I hadn't done it sooner. "Also you will not go out for any reason besides school. That means no derek, no christina, no izzy. Do you und..." But thats all I heard because by the time she said no derek I was not listening and i was running for his house. Out the back door and into his back yard.

She did not seem to becoming after me but I really couldn't go back in there now. His house looked pretty dark. I didn't want to wake him up or his parents. So I sat. I sat on the bench and cried. I had tried the best I could wasn't that all that was suppost to matter. Not to my mother. No she just had to do well by any means possible.

"Meredith" said a quiet voice behind her "are you crying" She got up quickly relizing it was derek.

"Umm...no I just." I had nothing to say I just wanted him to hold me and let me cry. As quickly as I could I ran into his open arm. I don't know how long we just stood and crying there until I spoke " I just want to go home and go to sleep. but thats not my home." I pointed at my house. "thats a house. That is my home." I pointed towards dereks house. I was still sobbing. He put his strong arm under my knees and one under my arms. "What are you doing" I said as he picked me up.

"I am taking you home." He said as he kissed me gently.

"Thank you" I said quietly as I layed my head on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Mr.Lee have you figured out what my extra credit will be." I asked as I took a seat in the front of the room.

"Yes I did Meredith just let me finish up with Maggie and I will be right with you." Mr.Lee turned back to the girl who was standing next to his desk. I took my book out from my bag and started to read until he was ready. "ok so I have given your extra credit a lot of thought." I set down my book quickly hoping he knew he had my full attention. "I hope you know how much extra credit it is going to take to get your grade up to the standard that we both know you are capable of." I nodded my head a lot show how interested I was in it. He shut the door as Maggie walked out. "Ok so I have given your project a lot of thought. I know you need a lot of it to get it up to those standards. It will be hard. And once I tell you about it you can't turn back." He shut the windows and closed the blinds.

"Yes of course I will do anything you ask me to." My mothers words came back into my head on what she had said on Tuesday when she got the interm _"You will do anything. And I mean anything you have to do to get this grade up or their is no way you are going to be able to get into a great college. I don't care if you are staying up all night for two weeks you are going to go to Mr.Lee tomarrow and get some extra credit." _

"Good I was hoping you would say that. Now this problem I am having that you are going to help me with is very important." As he said that he came around behind me and I started to get the same feeling I have had. I jumped in my seat as I felt him start massageing my shoulders. "You will get an A if you help me with this 'itch'. But don't worry," He said as he leaned down to my ear then said "if you do not help me with it I have no problem with going and geting christina or Izzy to help me." I started to cry. I had to do it. He was not going to hurt my friends because of me. That was not going to happen. I was alarmed and pulled away when he started to kiss my neck. "Are you going to help me with this Meredith or should I plan on Izzy on Monday." I could feel him smile which made me feel nauseous. I just nodded not wanting to speak. "good." His room was set up so his desk was in the middle front of his room. The door was also in the front.

He started to kiss my neck from the front and wispered "arms up" into my neck. I slowly raised my arms and he pulled my shirt up over my head and put it on the ground. He undid the snap on my bra and let them fall free. "Mmmm" he moaned as he started to massage my breasts harshly. "come on" he said practicaly picking me up by my breast. He manuvered himself so his hands were still on my breasts and his body was flush against my back. "Mmmm your making me so hard." He was right I could feel him pushing it into my thigh. He brought me over to his desk and turned me around and started kissing my lips hard. "Mmm you are going to be so tight. There is no way I am using a condom." I started to kick at him trying to get away after he said that.

It was no use. He grabed the top of both of my thighs and bent his head and bit my left nipple, drawing blood, then he sucked my right breast. I just watched the roof of the room trying despratly to take myself out of this horrid situation. While I watched the roof his hand reached under my skirt and grabbed my crotch tightly. I tried to jump away but I was sandwiched inbetween him and his desk. He noticed my movement and said "Relax, you're going to enjoy this." He ripped my panties off quickly after he said that and turned me around. Then he forced me to bend over the desk so violently that my head hit the top of it with a resounding thud. I was disoriented for an instant, before I felt the searing pain as he drove into me. I screamed in pain but his hand was over my mouth in a second. "I know hes probably the biggest one you have ever had isn't he. Don't worry you will get used to it." He slammed into me again and again as I crashed into the desk over and over. I could hear his grunts of satisfaction and he could hear my cries of pain. I knew that he was ripping me apart emotionaly and physicaly. It felt like he was tearing out my insides. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he finished with me. Without him holding me up I slid right to the ground and into the fetal position crying silently.

"Wow that was awsome I think I might have to use you more." I was going to throw up thinking about ever having to do that again. I could hear him as he started to do the buckle of his pants. I just curled up into a ball and layed their with my eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dereks POV

I know he said to leave her alone today but it was almost time to go and I knew that she would be done soon. So why not go and keep her company for a few minutes. I had both of our jackets since it was geting cold out and I was sure she would want to leave right away once he got there. I had stayed after with my math teacher just so I would be able to drive her home. I hope she is almost ready to go We were suppost to meet Christina in the front to give her a ride home. I reached the door which was closed. I opened it quietly so as not to disturb anyone who was working. I didn't see anyone in the student desks so I opened the door a little more and looked towards his desk.

My heart fell. I could hear Meredith from behind the desk. Mr.Lee was zipping up his pants. I relized imediatly and I don't even remember how I got to him but he still had his back to me so I fercily turned him around and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He seemed suprised as he fell to the floor clutching his face. I didn't know if I had nocked him out or if he just stayed down trying not to get hit again.

I went over to Meredith who didn't even seem to notice that I had entered the room. Her face was drenched with tears with her eyes tightly closed.

_But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright_

I neeled down to her and wrapped my arms around her and she started to fight back hard punching and kicking me where ever she could. "Mer its me. Mer its derek. Look at me" she slowly and causiously opened her eyes and he could see her puffy and red eyes felling so sorry for pushing her into it.

_If you promise never to leave_

_You might just make me believe_

"I'm right here. I'm not going to leave" As I said that she put her arms around my shoulders. Her tears seemed to come faster. I covered her up as best I could with our jackets.

_I used to believe in us _

_When times got tough _

As we walked out of the room she seemed to relax but the tears kept comeing. I didn't really know where I was going but I saw Denny, Izzy, George and Christina laughing until they saw me carring Meredith. Denny and George put down their stuff and ran when I said "Mr.Lee" Christina and Izzy just walked beside me as we walked towards the one room Meredith would feel safe in.

_Lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough_

It was then that I noticed the amount of blood covering her golden hair and the limpness of her body. She was unconcious. As I opened the door I hered her say "Sorry but I am about to leave." She was looking at papers and didn't relize what had just came into her room. "Derek what happened." she said sounding concerened. I put her down on the floor making sure to keep her head off it and said "Mr.Lee." She was starting to come around and starting to cry as she did. I was going to go back to Mr.Lees room but Meredith would not let go of me. "Meredith I will be right back. I won't let him get away." She just nodded then said very quietly through the tears "Thank you for showing up." I kissed her lightly on the lips as I started to let myself cry and said "I will always show up." I looked towards Mrs.Harrison, who was on the phone calling the office, and she just gave a nod meaning that she would look after her.


	11. Chapter 11

_I was running down the hallway in school. He was chasing me. I couldn't get away from him._

_He grabed my hand. I screamed as loud as I could but there was no one around. He took me down to the hallway floor then I saw them. Derek, Christina, George, Denny, and Izzy all had their backs to me. I called out for each of them but no one turned to help me. I started to cry as Mr.Lee started to take off my shirt. _

_Then I heard Dereks voice but his back was still turned away from me "Meredith, Mer I'm right here. Wake up."_

I jumped awake to Derek sitting on my bed with his arms wrapped around me. "Mer your alright." He said in a soothing voice. I layed my head against his chest and started to cry. "I'm right here." He petted her hair as she cried in his chest making his shirt wet. He pulled my head away and looked me in the eyes "Mer, your in the hospital. You have been asleep for a day. He was caught." He kissed me on the top of my head and brought me back to his chest. "I love you" he said.

"I can't move. Everything hurts." I started to sob. I probably looked catatonic to anyone who walked by because I wouldn't even move a finger.

"You don't have to baby. But the nurse said that you might want to take a shower." He sat back down in the chair that was right next to my bed. I just nodded my head and stared at the ceiling. "Ok do you want me to help you into the bathroom." I just nodded my head again not wanting to talk to Derek anymore.

He picked up her by the shoulders thinking that she would support some of her own weight but when she just felt like a rag doll he got nervous. He picked her up under her knees and carried her into the bathroom. I sat her down and started to run a bath. Once it was filled he picked her up and placed her in the water. He took the movable shower head and started to clean her hair. As he ran his hands through it he wondered why she wasn't talking or moving. He knew she had been through something tragic but she always talked to him. She said he was the only one he could talk to so why wasn't she now.

He put the shampoo in to her hair and rubbed it in. He rinsed it out with the shower head and started to put soap on a wash cloth and rub it in. She didn't talk at all during the entire bath which worried him. He got her redressed in a new gown when she finally started to talk.

"I'm sorry" She said not looking him in the eyes. Her eyes started to fill with tears

"You don't be sorry for anything." He said very sternly "This, in no way, was your fault." His eye starting to fill with tears thinking of her thinking it was her fult. "It is his, the school, your mothers, and my fault."

Her eyes shot up to meet his looking horified. "No how could you say that this is your fult. Its mine. I sould have seen the signs and trusted my feelings" He shook his head and pulled mine into the nook inbetween his head and shoulder.

"No me and our friends pressured you into suppresing your own feelings. This is in no way your fult." He pulled her head away from him and looked her in the eyes. "Do you understand me. You cannot blame your self."

She just nodded her head and fell back into his neck and started to cry again. He just rubbed her back and thought about how stupid he must be. He should have known that she would blame her self. Thats how she was. He shouldn't have let her think that about herself. This was the woman He loved. He couldn't let her think that.


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith was sleeping in the hospital bed with derek siting in the chair next still holding her hand. The door slamed open to reviel Ellis looking very angery. Derek stood up when he saw Ellis and still held on to Merediths hand who was now awake.

"How dare do you not call me" She said looking towards Meredith. "Do you know how embarasing it is to get a call from Richard telling me that my own daughter was raped and he was wondering why I wasn't with her? Do you?" She yelled at meredith who then started to cry. "Why didn't you call me?"

Meredith let go of his hand and covered her eyes. So Derek started to talk in a stern voice "Please don't yell at her she has been asleep so she couldn't have called you. I am very sorry that I didn't call you but I was a little busy trying to help Meredith."

"Well I am her mother I should be the one who is there to take care of her not you. I am the one who needs to help her not you the one who got her into this mess."

"Shut up Ellis you are no more a mother to me than the nurse out in the hall way." Meredith yelled still with tears in her eyes. "And this is not his fault. You pushed me in to this just as much as you did so you just shut the hell up." she said covering her eyes back up. Ellis just had a stuned look on her face from the way her daughter had spoken to her.

"Your coming home now." She took the cloths from the dresser and put them in the bags. "I have already filled out your discharge papers so lets go." Derek saw how hurt she was emotionaly and physically as she started to get out of the bed. Ellis was to busy to notice so Derek helped her out. She stood as Ellis turned around "your work here is done Derek. I want you gone by the time I get done packing Merediths things from the bathroom" She left and Derek turned towards Meredith.

Derek lifted her chin to look in his eyes "I love you. Your mother is not going to change that fact. Now I have to go but I will call you tonight. Ok?" He kissed her lightly on the lips but she pulled away quickly and he saw tears start to well up. "I love you" He pulled her into a hug and put his head on top of hers. Derek heard Ellis starting to finish up in the bathroom. He pulled away and looked at her one last time.

Derek turned towards the door when he heard her say "I love you too.Thanks"

"Anytime" he made a kiss face and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

A month had passed since Merediths had gotten raped. Derek had been very supportive of her but he was getting a little sexually frustrated but he completly ok with waiting for Meredith to be ready. Meredith was back to school and was still living with her mother.

Christina and Meredith were walking down the hallway towards where their lockers were.

"Ok so I know that because of Mr. Lee you and Derek havn't been doing the McNasty but I hope you have been 'helping him out'." Christina said totally out of the blue.

"Uhhhh no. Why?" Meredith answered confused.

"Because he is a man and men need to have sex it is a known fact and if he isn't geting any from you where is he getting it."

Meredith was a little put back by her comment "Derek loves me and he will wait for me to be ready for him. He knows that."

"Ok Meredith well i have to go meet someone in the tech wing so I will meet you back at your locker in a few minutes. That way I don't have to see you all bright and shiny while you are with Derek before we leave." Christina left and Meredith walked towards her locker knowing that Derek would be their waiting for her their put a smile on her face.

She turned the corner to where her locker was insight and what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

There, infront of her locker, was her boyfriend and the school slut talking. Addison Forbes Montgomery was standing right infront of her locker laughing and touching Dereks chest clearly flirting. After what had happened with Mr.Lee Meredith had been very jealous of any woman around Derek. She had actually gotten mad at Derek for believing that he was flirting with their Math teacher.

Once Meredith saw Addison put her hand up to Dereks cheek she had seen enough. She threw her books down to the floor which was very loud and made Derek turn around just in time to see Meredith with tear filled eyes run around the corner. He imediatly turned away from Addison and ran after the love of his life.

He reached the bathroom where he had seen her go in and stoped at the entrance. He knew he couldn't go in their but he had to do something. Izzy came walking out of the bathroom "Izzy you have to get me in there. I have to see Meredith." He said in a rush.

"Well there is no one but her in there now so go in and I will keep look out." She said stepping to the side.

Derek ran in quickly and went to the handicap bathroom where he had heard her crying. "Meredith..." He banged on the door "Mer let me in let me explain."

"No derek" she said through her tears. "She was totally flirting with you and you just let her. Do you know how much that hurt me?"

His eyes started to well up and he knew that he just had to get into that bathroom so he did the nastist thing he had ever done. He got down on the floor and slid underneath the door of the stall. Meredith hadn't noticed because she had her hands over her eyes. He went over to her and wrapped her arms around her. When he first touched her she tensed up showing him that what had happened a month ago still really effected her. she leaned into his chest as he soothed her and rubbed her back. "Meredith, I am so sorry I was just trying to be nice. She means nothing to me. Nothing" He stressed the last word. "You are my one love. I am sorry that you had to see her like that but it ment nothing to me but do you know how much it hurt me to see you crying like that." Her tear started to subside and he tilted her head with her chin "Do you believe me"

She looked into his eyes and said "Yes, I'm sorry I over reacted. Its just I love you and trust you. I don't trust that tramp. she wants you and I don't trust her to keep her hands off of you."

Derek leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips "I understand that you don't trust her but you don't have to because I won't get near her again if you say the word. I don't want her to give you anything to worry about."

"No, no you don't have to do that just don't let her touch you. Ok?"

"Mer, you know you are the only one I want touching me. Now, me and my parents are going out of town this weekend and they are staying the rest of the week but I am coming home next Friday and I would love to see my super hot girl friend for dinner and a movie in when I get home." He said as he pulled her towards him from her lower back.

"I would be more than happy to come over but right now lets get you out of the girls bathroom." She said trying to hold in a giggle. But when Derek put his arm around her waist and tickled her side her attempt failed and she started to burst out giggling while leaving the bathroom.

"I love that sound" as he said that she just looked up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith had spent about a hour getting ready for her date with Derek. she was wearing a black dress which hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was air dryed just the way Derek loved it. She was so excited because her and Derek had not had a date alone since what had happened with Mr. Lee. She only had five minutes before she was going to go over and when she looked out of her window she saw that snow had started to gently fall. This was the first snow of the year. But it uasually started to snow at the end of November.

Meredith was a little put back by what Christina had said last week. Why hadn't Derek been pressuring her to have sex? Was he getting it somewhere else? No. No Derek wouldn't do that to her. He loved her and said that he would wait as long as she needed. He would not go back on his promise.

Those thoughts made her need to see Derek. One McDreamy smile and she would know that Derek was there for her and only her. She decide to go over to his house early. Once she got on to his lawn I saw his back door open up and him walking out into the yard. Hey beautiful. I was just walking over to get you." He said kissing her lightly on the lips and snaking his arm around her waist.

"You know I am very superstisious." He said walking towards the door.

"Yes everyone has heard your veiws concerning fate." She said giggling

"Thats not what I am talking about. The first snow of the season. Thats totally a sign that something very good is going to happen tonight."

They walked into his house they was greeted by the smell of Dereks cooking. It was spagetti which of course was the meal that they ate the first time they had had sex. He slid my chair out and Meredith sat down. He went over and got the spagetti and sause.

"Have I mentioned that that dress looks magnificant on you." Derek said when they had started eating.

"No and thank you. This meal is delicious." She replied while eating.

"Thank you" he said as he got up to place his dishes into the sink. He came back over to pick up my plate but when he leaned down to take it Meredith captured his lips with hers. She started to stand up still kissing him. His tounge caressed her lips asking silent permission into her mouth. She imediatly granted the entry and moaned deeply into his throat from the missed fealing. Derek pulled away, looked her in the eyes, and said "Mer, are you sure you want to do this. We can wait."

Meredith heard Christinas voice in her head_ if he isn't geting any from you where is he getting it. _She just nodded her head and started to unbutton his shirt. She had all of the buttons off and was still pasiontally kissing him when she ran her hands up his bare chest feeling the hair that turned her on even more. She got up to his neck but pulled away from the kiss when she felt something around his neck. She looked at it. It was half of a silver heart with writing on it but the rest of the writing was on the other half. "What is this?" she asked acusingly.

"Meredith, its not what you think." He said pleadingly trying to get closer to her again.

"Good, because I have seen that necklace in Addisons locker and I am thinking that she gave that to you." Meredith said as she ran out the door towards her house crying.

Derek chased her close behind her. He grabed her arm trying to get her to stop.

"Oww Derek your hurting me." She said trying to get her arm away from him.

Derek quickly let go of her arm because he knew that she would never trust him if he hurt her. When she went to walk away he droped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her knees so she couldn't get away but he looked like a four year old child. "Please Meredith, just come up to my bedroom and let me explain." He imediatly felt her body tense up.

"Why does it always have to be about your room. Der I just can't yet. Why can't you just understand that." Her tears started falling around her eyes with the snow still falling. Derek imediatly looked up at her. She wouldn't look him in the eye which told him that she had taken what he had said totally totally wrong.

He got off of his knees and wraped his arms around her tense body. "Meredith that is not what I want." He pulled her face away from the place in his chest "Meredith I love you. I will never hurt you on purpose. I will be there to make you giggle. I will be there when we graduate. I will be the one to make you scream when we fall over the edge togethter." He gave her a cocky smile. "Unfortunatly I will also be the one to pick you up when you fall. To beat be a shoulder for you to cry on and to keep you warm when you are cold. I will always be there for you but I need to know that you will do that for me because I need you sometimes too." He looked into her eyes waiting for a response.

"Derek I love you more than anything in the entire world and I can't imagine my life with out you. I am sorry I took what you said the wrong way and that I am so ready to jump to conclusions about Addison. Its just that I love you so much and I couldn't think about my life if you left me for her." He looked her in the eyes and started to cry just thinking about the way Meredith felt inside.

"If we go upstairs and get out of the cold I will explain everything to you." He looked at her and rubbed her arms now relizing that she was probably really cold like him who was still shirtless and starting to shiver.

"I love you" she said as she jumped up into his arms which wraped around her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him deeply on the lips as a scilent ok to go up to his room. 


	15. Chapter 15

Derek carried Meredith up to his room still makeing out on the way up. He opened the door and walked her over and sat her on the bed. She kissed down his neck recieving a loud moan from Derek. She felt Derek slowly caress his hands up and down her waist and hips.

Meredith raised her arms and started to untie the back holding the dresses front up. When the dress fell forward exposing her breast he gently started to caress her nipples with his thumbs. She let out a loud moan when Derek stopped and brought his lips up to her ear.

"As much as I love everything about your breast and what comes off after the breasts are out but they can not be out tonight." He kissed her lightly on the lips and started to retie the back of her dress. When he pulled back to look her in the eyes he only saw confusion.

"No Derek. I want to do this now. I need you!" She said as she went to his belt buckle.

He took both of her hands in his and pulled her up to lay on the bed. They faced eachother fingers still intertwinded. "Derek, I'm ready for you please just lets go back to where we were before I found that necklace. I trust you. I love you. I don't need to know everything about you. You have secrets. I get that."

Derek just smiled at her as he said "Mer, this is not a secret." he held up the necklace. "and unfortunatly you did see it in Addisons locker but..." He reached behind his pillow and retrieved a black box with a red bow tied around it. "you are going to a lot more times around your neck." He placed the box on the bed and slid it over to her when she sat up to open it. He sat up with her and watched with a smile as she took off the bow and opened the box.

"Oh my god." Her eyes were welling up with tears as she looked into the box and saw a small silver heart shaped jewellry box. She opened the box to see the other half of the silver necklace. She looked up to Derek and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled away and took the necklace to place it around her neck.

They layed back down closer than before when Meredith took his half of the heart and put them together so she could read the inscription but before she can read it he covers them up with his hand and says "I know you always say that you don't deserve a happy ending and that you will never get one but right now i agree with you." He said. She was quite confused and a little put back since he always said that they would have a happy ending. He removed his hand and she read the inscription _'True love stories never have endings.'_ the tears started falling again as she placed the boxes on the bedside table and straddled him. He raised his hand and wipped her tears away from her eyes. She bent down and kissed him. She didn't waste anytime as she pushed her tounge past his lips. When she started to do a figure eight pattern on his groin he started to moan.

She sat up all of a sudden and he pouted at the loss of touching. She looked him in the eye "Why were these in Addisons locker?" she asked.

"Well her parents own a jewelry store in the city and I asked her to bring them into school for me when they were done." He said taking hold of her hips hoping to get the motions started again.

"Ok but next time you do something incredibly sweet and lovely please don't involve the school slut. It takes some of the romaticness out of the act."

"Ok, well see I thought you would like this more since it lets her know that I am taken and in love with the most amazing woman in school. Maybe this will keep her away from me or at least show her I am not intrested." He said with a smile as he saw her put a huge grin across her face.

"Ok that totally made up for the lost romanticness." she said kissing him.

"I don't think romaticness is a acctual word." he said with a toughtfull look on his face.

"Seriously? I am strattling you about to give you sex for the first time in almost six weeks and you are correcting my speech. That must mean that you don't want any tonight." She rolled off of him about to get off the bed as she felt his hand grab my wrist and pull me back down onto the bed.

He pinned her arms above her head and put his hips on hers so her bottom half wouldn't move either. "I deffinitly want you. How could I not want your beautiful body?" He leaned down and kissed her scilently asking premision into her mouth by running his tounge over her lips. He felt her twitch and tense up. He looked at her and she quickly got up out of the bed and ran quickly into the bathroom not answering Derek when he asked what was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek imediatly ran into the bathroom right after Meredith hoping that he hadn't gone to far to fast. He couldn't have her mad at him again today.

His heart sank as he saw her curled over the toilet as she emptied her stomach into the bowl. He went over and held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly. After a couple of minutes of dry heaving she sat back against Dereks chest and started to cry softly.

"Mer I'm so sorry. It must have been my cooking. I should have paied more attention to it. I can't believe that it made you so sick." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head when he felt it shake.

"I wish it was your cooking Derek. But I don't think it was." She said still trying to chatch her breath from crying.

"Why do you say that? What do you think it is?" he asked as he pulled her head away from his chest.

"I have been having upset stomachs for the past few days and getting sick in the morning usaually." She said as the tears started to reform in her eyes.

"Are you sick? Should we go to the doctor?" He said still totally not chatching what Meredith ment.

"Derek for someone who wants to be a brain surgon you are pretty brainless." She said actually getting a little mad.

"I know that please just tell me what you think it is. You are really starting to scare me." He said placing her head back on her chest.

"He didn't wear a condom." She said losing all control and started to sob.

"Mer there were a couple times we didn't wear condoms too. But you are on the pill arn't you."

"Yes ofcourse I was but its only so effective." She took her head out to look at him and said "What if I am pregnat with his child. What will happen?" He pulled her on to his lap and took her head in his hands.

"Tomarrow when you are sleeping in I will go down to the drug store and get a pregency test. If it comes out positive we will take it from there." He kissed her forehead but then decided to add one more thing. "What ever the resuts, whos ever the sperm that made it. This will be my child. I will not leave you or the baby. What ever you choose to do is alright with me."

She just lied back down on his chest and wispered something Derek almost couldn't hear "I love you" He picked her up in a firemans hold and carried her back into his room placing her on the bed. She automatically curled up into the fetal positon still bauling her eyes out.

Derek got a large t-shirt out of his drawer knowing she wouldn't sleep well in that dress. He changed her quickly and got into his boxers. He pulled her stiff body up to his as she conformed to his body letting her head rest inside his chest. He wrapped his arms protectivly around her small body and tried to sooth her the best he could. He heard her breathing start to return to normal hoping she had fallen asleep.

How could he raise a baby at seventeen? What would his parents say? What would her mother do? Derek knew that Ellis would blame it on Meredith and he didn't want her to go threw that pain. So many thinks ran through his mind. School. Mr.Lee. College. Living arrangements. But then the next thought came into his mind. Names. What would they name the baby? Would it be a boy or a girl? Who would it look like? He really hoped it looked like Meredith. He didn't know how Meredith would take it if it looked like him. The thoughs of names and genders put a smile on his face.

What he didn't know was that Meredith was still awake and saw him start to smile. "Names?" He was startled when he heard her voice since he thought she was asleep.

"What?" He asked back not understanding what she ment.

"Are you thinking about names?"

"Ya. Hey will you listen to my opinions of names even though its not my baby?" He asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Of course you will. You will always be more important to this baby than Mr.Lee ever will be." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well lets go to sleep. We can't let this keep us up all night when we don't even know if there even is something to keep us up about." He kissed her gently on the lips then looked her in the eyes and said "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thank you for all of this."


	17. Chapter 17

Derek walked into the house with the brown paper bag. He walked up the stairs towards the bedroom. He found the bedroom empty and the bathroom door shut. Derek walked over and knocked on the bathroom door "Mer, are you in there." He got no reply so he slowly opened the door only to find a sleeping Meredith on the floor proped up by the bathtub next to the toilet.

Derek walked over to the bathtub and sat down next to Meredith. He pulled her head on to his shoulder. She stirred a little just to fall back asleep right on his shoulder.

"Did you get them?" She questioned in a sleepy voice.

"Yep" He nodded and kissed her head knowing how terible she must be feeling right now.

"Ok" she started to stand up and Derek helped her by holding her arm. She went for the brown paper back which was on the counter but Derek stopped her and pulled her into a hug wrapping both of arms in a tight embrase.

"You remember what I said last night right?" He questioned.

"Can you remind me again?" She asked. Meredith remembered but she really needed to be reminded again.

"Of course. Meredith I will always be here for you and this possible baby and any baby that is in our future. I love you so much and I will never leave you no matter what the out come of your test. Ok?" He pulled her head out of his chest to see her tearing up. He kissed her on the lips quickly "I love you. I'll be right out side." He kissed her again but a little longer and then left the room looking back at her.

He waited a minute until she came out of the bathroom. "I put it on a timer." She sat down next to where he was sitting against the wall but soon layed down so she was laying on his lap looking up at his face. He was watching her the entire time and petting her hair in a soothing manor.

"This could change our entire futures." She said quietly to Derek.

"No it won't because we will have eachother and when you hear about women who have babies this young they are usaually alone. You are not alone and you never will be." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you so much. Thank you for not leaving." Then she hered the sound of the timer coming from the bathroom. Derek helped Meredith up off the floor and she threw her arms around Dereks neck. He understood that she wasn't ready to see it. He picked her up just like he had done last night with her legs wraped around his waist. He walked them into the bathroom still holding on to Meredith. He picked up the pregnacy test with his eyes shut. He opened them quickly and placed it back down on the counter. Then he placed Meredith on the counter and brought her head out of the crook in his neck.

"Mer, I'm going to be a father." He kissed her on the top of the head as she started bauling. He kept his lips pressed against her forehead for a minute of her crying. Then after the minute he pulled her head back, wipped away her tears, and made her look him in the eye. "Meredith, we are not going to be sad about this. Its not fair to this baby. Be pissed at McBastard or what ever you and Christina but do not be mad at this baby." He spoke in a very stern voice letting her know he ment it. "Now we still have until tomarrow night to do anything we want since that is when my parents come home. So I say we take a bath, together, then go out and get some breakfast. Then it is all up to you what we do after that. Ok?" She just nodded her head as Derek started to run the water for the bath. He took off his t-shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers. Then he walked over to Meredith who seemed so overwhellmed that she wasn't going to take his shirt off by her self. He added the bubbles then placed Meredith in the bath who giggled and yelled when the cool water hit her bare skin.

Derek got in right behind Meredith and sat him on top of her lap. He kissed her neck which made Meredith giggle.

"So are you happy?" Meredith asked Derek

"I am very happy." Derek said nibbling at Merediths ear.

"Good because I really want to be bright and shiny about this but I can't do it alone." She said turning her head around to look at Derek.

"Well then you had better get rid of all of your dull and lifelessness because you are going to be totally bright and shiny." He kissed her on the lips.

"But what if I'm not cut out for bright and shiny?"

"Then we can be dull and lifeless together." He placed his hands over her stomach. "All three of us."

"Good." She repositioned herself on top of Derek. "What is that poking me in the back?"

"I'm sorry. I don't expect this to go any where. Its just that I am in the bath tub naked with the love of my life. Can you blame me?" He asked kissing her jaw and moving down towards her neck while his hands roam up and down her front.

"No and I am sorry about that its just with everything and..." Derek cut her off by a kiss on the lips. He let his tounge enter her mouth. He felt her turn over so she was facing him. Her tounge started to play along with his when her hands moved down towards his member. A loud moan came out of Dereks mouth when her hands gripped his erection.

"Mer, please you can't just do that and leave me hanging." He said as they broke the kiss.

"What if I didn't leave you hanging." She said in a seductive voice.

"Mer, I'm not going to let you have sex with me after last night and this morning." He said trying to get away from her hands which were now stroking him.

"Good but I could help you out." Before he could prosses what she said her head was in the water and he felt her mouth kiss his head. He wasn't expecting it and when she kissed that sensetive area his hips jerked up sending his entire member into her mouth.

As soon as he realized what he did he pulled her out of the water because he knew he had probably knocked the breath out of her. "Meredith, you don't have to do this." He said when she had caught her breath.

"No you have helped me so much. I want to atleast give you this." She said crawling up to rest on his chest.

"Well thank you but you are not going to help me unless I can help you." He said placing a finger on his nose.

"I think that can be arranged." She said giving him a smile. Once that was said Derek stood and took Meredith in his arms at the same time. She giggled as he walked towards the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed so her legs were hanging over the edge. He neeled infront of her legs and started to kiss his way up towards her dripping wet core.

"Mer, I think that we should come together." He said looking up at her.

"How do you plan to accomplish that." She asked seductivly.

"Leave that part to me."

Derek gots up and lied across the width of the bed, with his head hanging slightly off the edge. Meredith stood up above his head, and began to kiss his lips understanding what he was going to do. She kissed down the length of his body, until she reached his erection. She placed one of her legs each side of his head, giving him perfect access to her core. She placed the tip of his penis into her mouth, just as he began to suck her clit, both moaning from the pleasure they were receiving. Meredith began to hum, while going up and down on dereks cock, just as he plunged his tongue into her dripping wet pussy.

"Ohh God Derek" Meredith moaned.

"Meredith, I don't think I can last much longer" Derek thrusts two fingers into her pussy, causing her to scream his name, and increase her suction. She begins to finger his balls, and they both start to tense up. "Ohh baby" They both come in unison, meredith cumming on derek's face, and derek shooting his load in meredith's mouth. They both lick every ounce of cum from each other, enjoying each others taste.

"I love you, Mer."

"I love you too."

"Now lets go get a real shower then go get some breakfast."

"Good i am starving" She said getting up.

"You are always starving."

"Ya well now i have a reason. I am growing a life inside of me."

"You never need a reason for me."

"Awww...your so cheesy." She said throwing a towel at his head. 


	18. Chapter 18

Meredith and Derek once again went to take a shower helping eachother clean themselves.

They got into Dereks car and started to drive to the mall.

Derek imediatly noticed that she wasn't talking and reached over and placed a hand over hers. "So are you going to be happy now."

"Yes, I kind of have to be. Ya know? Its like there is no way that I could ever get rid of it." She placed their hands over her stomach. "I just don't know if I can do this. I want to do so much with my life." She said as she started to tear up.

"Meredith you can do anything you want to do I will help you as much as you need." They got to a red light. "And I know you are going to be a great mother." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Its just that I never had a good mother I don't know how to act." She said letting the tears fall now. He leaned over and wiped the tears away and the light turned green.

"I know that you didn't have the best up bringing but you know what you didn't have?"

Meredith looked over to him shaking her head.

"Me, I will always be here. I know you don't feel confortable but neither do I."

"What you don't either." She said totally supprised.

"No, I can't believe that I am going to be raising a child. I am scared shitless. But you know what I know that you will help me and I will help you." He squessed her hand.

"We can do this together." She said as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Yes we can." He said reasuringly as they pulled into the malls parking lot.

He got out of the car waiting for her but she made no moves towards the door to get out. He went over and opened her door a little worried. "Mer, are you ok." She nodded her head but still not making a move to get out. He neeled down infront of her open door. "Tell me what you are worring about."

"Its just what if she like him." She said bursting into tears.

"Oh my god." He pulled her out of the car quickly and held her on his lap. "Mer, that is not going to happen. I won't let it. You won't let it." He said squeesing her in his arms. He pulled her face out of his neck and made her look in his eyes. He wipped her tears away with the pads of her thumbs and kissed her on the top of her head. "Ok?" She nodded her head taking a deep breath trying to get her breathing back in check. "Ok now I remember you saying that you were starving so lets go fix that." He said giving the McDreamy simle and tilting his head towards the mall.

"Ok, lets go" She said trying to muster up a smile. They walked hand in hand into the mall towards the resturaunt.


	19. Chapter 19

They walked into the restarunt. "Mer, go get us a table and I will be right back. Ok?" She just nodded and accepted the kiss on the cheek that Derek gave her before walking out. Meredith went and sat down in one of the empty booths.

Five minutes later Derek arrived back and sat down on the same side of the booth as Meredith. "So where did you go."

"Oh no where." He brought her head over to lean on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist letting it fall on her stomach. "So what are you going to eat." She grabbed a menu and looked it over.

"Umm...I don't know...probably the belgian waffles."

"With the strawberries and wipcream too right." He said reading the menu along with her.

"No I don't need that."

"No but you deserve it." He said kissing the top of her head. "And so does this baby." He said as he started to rub her belly.

"Ya but I need to start saving money. Babies cost alot of money." She said looking up at him. Her eyes pleading for him to fix that problem.

"I have been saving money since I was able to make it. I am sure my parents will help us out too and I am going to start looking for a job."

"But Der, I don't want to take all of your money or your parents."

"Mer, don't worry about that. I am going to help you no matter what this child look like because I will be helping the love of my life and thats not going to change." The watriss came over and took their orders. "So you think its going to be a girl?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Back at the car you asked what if she was like him. Do you think its going to be a girl." He said getting a smile on his face.

"I don't know I haven't really had much time to think about it. But a girl would be nice but you probably want a boy."

"I don't know a boy would be nice but then I think about a baby girl who looks just like her mother and I think that it would be great either way."

"What if he wants to see it?" She asks trying to keep her eyes away from his.

"Mer, if you don't want him to see it I really don't think anyone would make you."

"Thank you." She wispered.

"For what."

"Everything. You have been so great through all of this. I don't think I could do this with out you." She said kissing his jaw.

"You know you don't have to thank me. I am doing because I love you." He said as their food came.

They finished, payed, and went to walk through the mall. "Oh my god why did you have to talk me into the strawberries and wip cream." She said gripping her stomach. "I don't think I can move. Will you carry me?" She asked with a big smile on her face. "I think it would be the best for the baby."

"You know you don't have to play the baby card just yet. I would have carried you just because I want to." He said as he got her on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt something large in his pocket.

"Derek are you a little happy to have me on your back." She said as her foot started to rub the budge.

"Not quite." he got Meredith off his back and then pulled the bulge out of his pants. He pulled her over and they sat down on a bench. He handed her small cloth rolls.

She undid the bow holding the pink colored cloth in its roll to see a onsie with the words, If you think I am spoiled then you should see my mommy, writen across it. Meredith awwed when she saw it then started to unwrap the blue one which read, daddy's little fishing buddy. "Oh my god Derek, Thank you." She wrapped him in a big hug with her head on his shoulder "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he said as he kissed her neck since it was the easest place to get to. "Ok come on lets walk around." He said as he pulled her along with her hand. "So how are we going to tell everyone?" Derek questioned.

"Well I think it would be best to tell my mother alone because she would probably castrate you if you were there. But if you don't mind I would love to tell your parents together." But she quickly added "but you can tell them yourself if you want. Whatever."

"I would love for you to tell my parents with me." Just then they pasted a maternity store with a large shirt in the front.

"Derek are you still going to want me when I can fit into that." She asked stoping infront of the maternity store.

"Mer, there will never be a time when I am not going you." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck making her giggle. Then they heard another voice.

"Meredith what are you doing here."


	20. Chapter 20

_"Meredith what are you doing here."_

"Why are you guys standing in front of the stores for the beached whales?" Christina asked.

"No reason. I just wanted to kiss my beautiful girlfriend." Derek said quickly relising that the beached whale coment hit hard.

Meredith quickly tried to hid the two onsies behind her back but failed misrible.

"What do you have back there." Chrisitna asked as she reached behind her back. Meredith tried to keep them away from her but once again failed misribly.

"Why the hell do you have these ugly things." Christina looked at Meredith who quickly looked towards the floor. "No" she said in disbelief finally putting all of the peices together.

"Christina its not what you think." Derek said because Meredith still was staring at the floor.

"Derek how could you knock my person up." She said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Christina just stop please." Derek pleaded feeling Meredith start to cry.

"No its always the guys job to remember the rubber. How could a future brain surgeon be so fucken brainless."

"Shut the fuck up Christina. Its not his fault and he has been great through all of this so just shut the fuck up." Meredith all of a sudden yelled not carring about the other people in the mall. She turned around and put her face into his chest letting the tears flow freely.

Derek shot a death glance at Christina but she still hadn't figured it out. "She will call later." He said to Christina "C'mon lets get you home." He wispered in a soothing voice placing a hand on the small of her back leading her out of the mall.


	21. Chapter 21

They enter their neighborhood and Meredith sees that her mother is home. "Derek could you drop me off at my house. I have to go tell my mother." She said in a quiet voice.

"Of course." He said turning on to her street. "When ever you want to you can come over or call just let me know you are ok." He said pulling into her drive way. "I am here if you need me. And you are sure you don't want me to come with you. Because I will if you want me to." He said as he caressed her cheek.

"No I need to do this on my own. I can do this on my own." She said clearly only trying to convince herself that it is right.

"Ok but call me once you have ok." He reiminded her as she started to get out of the car. "Hey." He said as she started to close the door. She looked back at him with a questioning look. "I love you. Don't forget that." She nodded her head and leaned into kiss him. He kisses her back quickly and she walked into her house. He only pulled out of the drive way once she had gotten inside knowing he had some work to do before she called him.

Meredith walked into the house to hear her mother in the kitchen. She took a deep breath as she placed her back against the closed door. You can do this Meredith. Just go and talk to her. She had to keep repeating this and finally got into the kitchen. Her mother was making lunch for herself and didn't even acnowledge her presance when she walked in. She started to wring her wrists and play with her watch. She almost ran right out of the room when her mother started to speak.

"What is it Meredith? I have a very important surgery and I have to be back at the hospital in..." She looked down at her watch "Shit I only have twenty minutes." She said quickening the pace she had on the sandwich she was making.

"Mom can you just listen to me for a minute." She yelled.

"Meredith you know that I can't do that when I have to be out of here soon."

Tears started to form around her eyes and she really wished that Derek had come with her. Then she felt the heart around her neck. He was here. He was always here with her. She could do this. "Mother I am pregnant." She screamed letting the tears fall freely.

This made Ellis look up but her face stayed stern. "How far along do you think you are?" She asked turning back to her sandwich.

Meredith was shocked she thought that she would yell and scream and get pissed off that she was ruining her life. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "I think about seven weeks." She said still not totally believing that her mother was taking this so well.

"Good in fifteen minutes you will come with me to the hospital and we will have that taken care of." She said not looking at the stuned look on Merediths face.

"Ellis I am not going to abort my child. I can't." She said letting more tears fall.

"You will and we will never talk about this again."

"No I will not I can take care of it."

"No if you keep this baby you will become a worthless single mom living on the streets because you cannot live with me if you keep it."

Merediths world was spinning. She knew that she would never abort this baby. Even though she only knew about it for a day she already loved it and she couldn't let it die. But how could she raise it alone on the streets. Her hand went to her neck where her half of the necklace sat on her neck. She wouldn't be alone she would have him. He wouldn't leave her. He said he would never leave her. She really hoped he would never leave her and her child. "Then I will move out tonight. I will find a place to stay." She said instinctivly placing a hand on her stomach.

"The Meredith I knew was a force of nature. Passionate, focused, a fighter. What happened to you? You've gone soft! Listen to me, Meredith. Anyone can fall in love and be blindly happy! But not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being, so imagine my disappointment when I see you knocked up and discover that you are no more than... ordinary! What happened to you?!" She went over and slapped her across the face.

Meredith slapped Ellis across the face after her slap sank in. "I am going to care about this child more than you ever did. And that will be enough for us." She ran out of the house not looking back knowing that there would be no one chasing after her.


	22. Chapter 22

Dereks parents had just gotten home and he was ready to talk to them about a plan that he had for Meredith. He was down stairs in the kitchen hoping that Meredith would come soon so they could tell his parents.

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you but I really want to wait for Mer. So just wait a couple of minutes before you go and unpack." His parents gave him the ok and went to rest after their long plane ride on the couch.

He got a drink out of the frigde wondering what was taking Meredith so long. He hoped her mother didn't take it to hard but all of his questions were answered as she threw sliding glass door open. Once he saw her he quickly ran over to her wrapping his arms protectivly around her.

He ran his hands up and down her spine but then felt her legs give out from under her. His parents heard the crash from Meredith and Derek slipping to the ground.

"Meredith what is the matter." Dereks mother asked.

"I...I...got...knocked...kicked...out...slapped." Meredith said still trying to get breath into her lungs.

Dereks mother didn't understand but Derek did. "I am so sorry she did that to you Mer, we will get through this." He said as she started to sinffly up the tears so she could tell Dereks parents. She needed to be able to tell Dereks parents they wouldn't get mad. She hoped. She started to stand up and Derek stood up with her making sure she wouldn't fall again.

She gave Derek a nod telling him it was ok for him to tell them as he wipped the tears away from her eyes.

"Mom, Dad. Meredith found out this weekend that she was pergnant." She started to cry again as she saw Dereks father's jaw drop in an angry manor.

Dereks mother enveloped her in a hug which made her feel a little better but his father was still shocked.

"Derek how could you do that to her. You are going to be there for her through this all."

"Michael." Dereks mother hissed. She understood that this wasn't Dereks fault. She knew that it was Mr.Lee who they believed fathered the child growing inside Meredith.

"No Elizabeth. Derek you will be there for her and you will help her through all of this." He said in a very stern voice.

"Dad, I always planned to stay and help her with this child and I will never leave her. But not for the child. I will always be there for her because she is the love of my life and even if this is not my biological child, I will love it because it came from the woman I love. The woman I will never stop loving." He kissed her lightly on the cheek since she was still in his mothers arms.

"Meredith sweety did your mother kick you out." she just nodded her head because the crying had started again. She pulled Meredith out of the hug just to look her in the eyes. "Well then we will and start packing once she leaves and Derek and Micheal will carry the things over here and set you up in the guest room."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Shepherd. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I'm so sorry about this. I can't believe this happened"

"Meredith you know you don't have to call me Mrs. Shepherd its Elizabeth from now on ok." she nodded pulled back into the hug. "And you know you don't have to be sorry. This is not your fault. Well do you want to start now or do you want to rest first."

"Oh, what ever you want to do. I am sure you and Mr. Shepherd want to unpack first so its up to you." She said wipping the tears away. Elizabeth looked out the window seeing that her mother was gone.

"Well lets go now and Derek and Michael can start clearing out the guest room." Meredith and Elizabeth went over to her house to pack all of her stuff up.

Derek and Micheal went up to the guest room which was right next to Dereks. Most of the things that were in the guest room were boxes of things that had to go into storage so when they were bringing the boxes down to the basement.

"I am sorry I got mad at you today son. Its just Meredith is like another daughter to me and your mother. We don't want to see her get hurt and I never even suspected that it wasn't your baby. I just want you to know that I am proud of you for helping her through all of this. I do know that you will always be there for her."

"Thanks dad but I need to ask you for a favor. I need a loan."


	23. Chapter 23

Meredith got moved in and Derek was cuddling with Meredith in his bed watching some tv.

"Derek this is so great. Thank you so much."

"Ssssshhhhhh. Mer, you know you don't have to thank me for this."

"Do you want to know what my mother said to me."

"I only want to know if you want me to know." Derek said kissing her neck.

"She wanted me to get an abortion. I told her that I wasn't going to do that." She said turning towards Derek who was now able to her tears.

"I am glad that you told her no but you do know that I would have stay with you and accepted your decison." He said kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I know but I could never get rid of it." She said kissing him the same as before.

"I am glad."

She started to wring her wrists and her watch.

"So what are you so nervous about."Derek asked flashing her a smile because he knew so much about her.

"Why would you say that I am nervous." She asked astonished that he could tell. He looked down towards her hands. "So, what is this about sweety. Is it about Mr.Lee again."

"No, no its just that I don't know if I am ready to have a baby yet. And I haveneverheldababy." She said running her words together.

"You have never held a baby before." He said in disbelief.

"No I havn't. Please don't give me that look."

"I'm sorry baby its just...I know...don't worry about that I can fix it. And I know you will do great." He said kissing down her jaw line as she smiled. She looked over at the clock and noticed the time.

"Ok I am going to bed. This baby is already wearing me out." She said placing a hand over her stomach. "I love you." She said giving him one more kiss and leaving his room.

"Hey I think that we should go shopping tomarrow. For baby stuff."

"I would love that." She said looking back into his room.


	24. Chapter 24

Meredith layed down in her new bed, in her new room, in her new house. She was so lucky. She knew that. She couldn't imagine her life with out Derek and his family. And now her and Derek were going to be raising a child together. Her life was as perfect as she could have ever hoped for.

She started to dose off into a dreamy sleep.

Meredith was sitting on the side of a high way. The baby in her arms. It looked exactly like him. She was begging for money from the people. Her cloaths were caked with dirt and ripped but she couldn't afford to buy different ones. Her daughter was wrapped tightly in a blanket since the snow started to fall. Her daughters cloaths were ripped slightly but looked a lot better than hers.

She had a sign which read 'will work for food'. The wind picked up and the one hand which held the sign was to weak and let it go. She sat down and started to cry because she knew she was worthless. Her daughter started to cry so she started to breast feed her.

She tried to keep herself covered up but it was useless. She heard men wistling out their car window which made her even more angry.

All of a sudden a car pulled up on her side of the road. She quickly fixed her cloaths and started to burp the baby. The driver side door opened and closed as someone came over to her. She watched the ground afraid of who was coming towards her and her child.

"Give me my daughter." Said the voice of her old history teacher.

"No you can't have her. She is mine." She said still looking down.

"You can't give her a good life you are nothing but ordinary and living on the streets. You cannot give my daughter a good life and you won't pull her down from now on." He said as he pulled her from her grasp. She immediatly jumped up trying to get her daughter back. He grabed her wrist and all of a sudden all of her cloaths were off and he was pounding into her.

"Stop you bastard. Leave me alone. Give me back my daughter." He said as he finished with her and climbed back into his car with her daughter in the back seat. He drove away with everything that ment anything to her.

She was naked as she heard more foot steps comeing towards her. "Meredith where is the baby." She hears Derek ask.

"She is gone. She is gone forever." She says sobbing. Derek puts down the food that he was carrying and turns around to leave. "Derek where are you going?" Meredith questions.

"You don't have a baby anymore. So why would I stay with you. Its not like I acctually love you or something. I just stayed around and let you pull me down because I felt sorry for you. Sorry." He turns around and walks out of sight. "Derek, Derek don't leave me. Please." She pleaded with him but he didn't even look back.

She jumped awake quickly sitting up in bed trying to wipe the tears that were physically present on her face. She threw the covers off her body and got out of bed. She walked over to the door, opened it and walked over to Dereks room. His room was open and she could see him sleeping from the moonlight seeping through the window. She started to cry once again.

She let it all of it come out as she started to slid down to the floor against the door frame crying from how real her dream seemed to her. Her dream had all of her worst fears. That Mr.Lee would come back and take her child. That she would not be able to give her child a great life. That she would pull Derek down. That Derek was only there for the baby. And her greatest fear. That he would leave her again.

She didn't want to wake him for nothing especially since he was doing so much for her already. But she couldn't go back to bed with out knowing that he was there.

There he was. Sleeping soundly and not knowing that she was so distraught. She placed her eyes back into her hands trying ot stop the tears that were still falling freely from her eyes. She didn't notice that Derek was now awake which made her jump even higher when he neeled and started to smooth her hair.

"Mer, whats wrong. Why are you crying." He said sitting down indian style next to her. She scooched closer to him and he got the message and pulled her on to his lap and started to rock with her. "Sssshhhh" he soothed "I'm right here. Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded into his bare chest with her hands still covering her eyes.

Derek picked her up and went to close the door but to Meredith it felt like he was bringing her back to her own room. "NO, no Derek don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She yelled.

"Meredith, Mer I am not going to leave you. I am just going to shut the door." He kissed her hands which still covered her eyes and carried her over to his bed. He placed her on the bed and quickly layed down next to her. He pulled her so she was as close to him as she could possible be. "I love you Meredith." He wispered in her ear.


	25. Chapter 25

"DEREK" Meredith yelled from her room.

She couldn't button her pants. She couldn't button her fucken pants up. Which ment that she was starting to show and she hadn't told any of her friends.

"DEREK." She yelled again even more fustrated as she layed down on her bed trying to suck in the gut she now saw forming.

He came running into the room. "Mer, what is the matter." He said coming over to her.

"The fuckin problem is that my fuckin pants don't fit my fuckin fat body." Holding her breath after she said that so she could finally button her pants.

"Meredith you are no where close to fat." He kissed her lips after pulling her flush against his body. " And you are pregnant. You are glowing and you are growing a small life inside of you which may make you a little bit larger but I will love you. I don't care about how large you are. I care that you are you and that is all that matters." He kissed her again. "But I have to say that with that small hump growing on your beautiful body makes you so incredibly sexy." He said letting out a low growl. She started to giggle and fall further on his body.

"Thank you." She said looking up to his face. He leaned down and kissed her again. "Well lets get going." She said turing out of his hold to grab her purse.

"Ya because I have a suprise for you at 2 o'clock today. So I figure we can go shopping, grab some lunch, and then go to my suprise." He said smileing at Meredith when her face lit up at the mention of a suprise.

"What kind of a suprise is it?" She asked trying to forse it out of him.

"Its a suprise. Whats the fun in that if I tell you now." He asked as he ran his hands through her hair.

The hands that were resting on his chest were now moving down his body. "The fun part would be right here." She said as she stroked his manhood.

He let out a low groan and took her hands in his. Away from his growing erection. "That would be the most fun we could have but there is no way I am giving away the secret part of our day." He said pulling her out of the room.

They were walking through the baby isle. Derek had an arm wrapped protectivly around Meredith's waist.

"Oh my God." Meredith said when she saw a knitted baby quilt with butterflies on it. "How adorable would this be in a baby's room. I can't believe how cute all of this stuff is." She said looking through the rows of cribs.

"Not as cute as something I see." He nuzzled his face into her neck and she started to giggle.

"You are the chessiest thing I can see from here." She said giggling as she pushed Derek away from her neck.

"You love me when I am chessy."

"Its my job as your girlfriend to love every part of you." She said falling closer to him.

"No you wouldn't have me any other way."

"I know. I love your chessyness." She said kissing him. It started out slow but it quick turned into a heated kiss.

"Ok well we better finish up because we still have lunch and my special suprise." He said wiggling his eye brows and chuckling knowing it was killing her not to know.


	26. Chapter 26

"Derek, where are we going." Meredith said pouting. They had already had lunch and they were now going to Dereks suprise.

"I told you it is going to be a suprise." He said smileing at her. She was so frustrated it was cute and amusing.

"I don't like suprises, Derek." She said pouting even more.

"You look so cute when you pout. And you have loved all of my suprises. Name one you did not like and I will tell you." He said smileing knowing that there wasn't one suprise she didn't like.

She thought for a minute with Derek chuckling next to her in the car. "I hate you."

He put on a clearly fake upset face on "You do not. You love me. You just hate that you love all of my suprises." He said smileing.

She cracked a smile "I guess." Derek put his hand out so she could take it. She placed her hand in his and he caressed it with his thumb.

"Trust me. You will love it." He said pulling in to the suprise.

She looked out the window and said with a confused face "My suprise is a doctors appointment?" She looked back at Derek who had a smile on her face waiting for her to understand. Her face melted when she said "You made us a doctors appointment." She said placing both of her hands on her stomach. He just nodded and got out of the car to open Meredith's for her.

She kissed him quickly. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and led her towards the door. "Wait a sec." He said quickly. She turned around to look at him only to be greeted by the flash of a camara.

"Derek, you can't take pictures. I look like crap." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I think you look radiant." He ran quickly up to her and gave her a quick kiss letting her know she ment it.

"Well why do you need to take pictures. Its only a doctors appointment."

Derek gasped and put an amazed look on his face. "This is the baby's first doctors appointment."He said as they walked through the doors to the doctors office. "And I am a proud papa." He said recieving a giggle out of Meredith. "Now you go sit down and I will sign us in." He kissed her on the cheek and she went to sit down. She looked around and there were many other mothers and their children in the waiting room.

She looked at one mother who was pregnat and had a little girl who looked about three. The little girl had done something wrong and her mother was now yelling at her. The girl started to cry and hit her mothers arm.

Meredith started wringing her hands and playing with her watch. Shit how am I going to do this. I can't handle this. She couldn't breathe. She needed air. She got up and started to run out of the doctors office.

She put her hands on her knees bending over when she got out side. She was breathing heavily from running and the fear. She suddenly felt a hand on her back which made her jump. She jumped away from the hand turning at the same time. Derek stood there with a concerened look on his face. He walked towards Meredith and embrased her in a hug.

Her breathing was geting more irregular as she started to cry. "I...I...can't...I can't...Derek I can't..."

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhh" Derek rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Mer, what happened."

"Derek I can't do this...Der I just can't." Her breathing was starting to return to normal.

"Yes, Meredith, yes we can. Meredith we can do this together. We will do this." He only felt her head nod and he nodded back. "Now, can we go back in." He asked her pulling away so she could look him in the eyes.

"Yes... We can do this." She said trying to convince herself more than anything. "Just don't leave me again."

"I never will, Mer. I never will" He wispered as he kissed her head trying to reasure her at the same time.


	27. Chapter 27

"You know that you took that 'never leave me' thing way to seriously." Meredith said as they walked into Dereks house and sat down at his kitchen table.

"What do you mean? I said that I would never leave you and I ment it." He said with a suprised face on his face.

"Ya but I didn't mean when I was getting a pelvic exam. Didn't you feel weird?" She asked.

"Meredith, I have been inside that pelvis so many times there is no way I would feel weird." He said laughing. Meredith let out a small giggle which made Derek happy.

"Crap." Meredith said looking down at the pictures of her future baby.

"Whats wrong now Mer." Meredith sat up strait in her seat when he said that.

"Derek." she said clearly mad as she got up and sat against the counter away from Derek. "I have problems. I might be carring the baby of a fucken rapist." Derek didn't understand why she was so angry. "I have gotten the right to have problems." She pointed a finger towards her chest.

"Mer, you know that I understand that." She let a tear fall from her eyes and Derek got up from his seat.

"I have my fucken problems, which you probably never understand, and I can't do anything about them. If you can't accept that then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." This suprised Derek because she would never say that they should break up. He walked over to her and tried to put his arms around her but she fought him away. "No Derek you can't just hug and kiss this away. Thats not going to work."

Derek walked over to her again but this time was ready for her fight. He picked her up and placed her on the counter top. She tried to slide away from him but he put his hands on either side of her. "Mer, I relize you have problems. If you didn't we probably wouldn't be here right now. Do you remember the first time we met?" Derek questioned as Meredith stared at the floor.

"Of course I do. My mother yelled. I ran. Cried. I punched you. You kissed my cheek." She said in a very duh tone.

"I know that I will never understand what you have gone through but I will do my hardest to help you through them because I love you. I love you and all of your bagagge because it makes you you."

"But Derek you can't just say stuff like what you did."

"Mer, I swear. I didn't mean it against you. I still can't figure out what you are so mad about."

"You said 'whats wrong now' Derek whats wrong now. Are you getting tired of me or upset that we havent had the smothest road in this relationship because if thats what you think then this will never work. There will always be prob..." He covered her mouth with his lips but it was just to quiet her down for a moment.

"Meredith, I didn't mean anything by that. I don't know why I said it. But I promise you that it wasn't out of frustration or anything like that. I just wanted to know what was going on in your head. And I don't want to hear anymore talk about breaking up because I am in this for the long run. I will always show up. Nothing you can say will change that. You might yell. I might yell. But I am always going to show up. Ok?"

"Ok"She said quietly. "I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Its your hormones. I totally understand." He said giving her a smile.

"Thanks" She said giving him a smile back. He leaned towards her not breaking the staring contest between them. Meredith looked down at his lips licking hers wanting to feel his lips on hers. They are only centimerers away when Meredith runs her hands through his hair and pulls her face the rest of the way to hers. Derek runs his tongue along Meredith's bottom lip, tasting the lip gloss she had on and groaning in pleasure.He opens his eyes and sees her green ones staring back at him as he thrusts his tongue past the barrier of her lips, the plush pink flesh grazing her teeth before meshing with her own. Dereks hands ran up and down her sides.

He pulled away and smiled. "Am I frogiven now."

"Of course you are."

"Good now that that is solved. What was with that crap comment that started this whole mess."

Meredith let out a low groan "I still have to tell Christina. What if I just have to say that we think that I am pregnant with McAss's McBaby. How do you tell your person that."

"Mer, she is your person. The person who would help you drag a dead body or whatever you always say." He tilted her head up so she would look in his eyes. "If she can drag a dead body, no questions asked, then you can trust her to tell her this. She will understand."

"But she is Chrisina. What if she doesn't?" Her eyes started to fill with tear again.

"Then screw her. She is not the person you thought she was. There is no way she would help you drag a body if she can't even accept that you are pregnant. So screw her. Because you will always have me.

"Ok I will do it because we can do it." She said looking down at the ultrasound picture.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a week since Meredith had had her appointment. They had told the rest of his friends during the week. Dereks parents let them sleep together since everytime Meredith didn't sleep with Derek she would wake up screaming in fear.

It was Monday. They had started to work out a system because when Meredith was woken up by the alarm she would jump and make her stomach turn. So insted of letting her wake by the alarm Derek woke her.

Derek started to kiss her neck and turn her over. Meredith groaned. "Stop. I don't feel good." He kissed her lips and she groaned louder.

"I know but we have to get up to go to school. I'm sorry." He kissed her again a little harder but she immediatly pulled away.

Her eyes were still closed as she scooted to the other side of the bed as far away from him as she could. "Baby doesn't like you today." She took the pillow she was laying on and placed it over her head.

"What the baby always likes me?" He didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"Well you know how yesterday the baby didn't like your mothers poperie. Well today it doesn't like you." Derek moved towards the lower part of the bed and positioned himself inbetween her legs. His head was laying on her stomach.

"The baby always loves me. Mommy on the other hand might not. But I can change that." Meredith moaned as he slipped two fingers easily in to explore her. His lips moved further down at the same time his fingers worked their magic.

Derek continued the rhythm with his fingers until Meredith was moving her hips around desperately and pleading with her eyes.

"Der…" She begged, her voice coming out as a low moan.

Derek gave one more peck to her stomach and then replaced his fingers with his tongue and went to work sucking and plunging his tongue deep inside her, relishing the way her hips met his face in frantic jerks.

Her back arched as she called out as she could take the sensation no longer and her muscles contracted, her delicious warm wetness increasing, causing Derek to moan himself.

When her shuddering stopped, Derek continued to gently kiss and lick, spending time outside and exploring her folds gently with his tongue. "So does mommy like me again?" Derek asked as he placed his chin on her stomach once again.

She raised the pillow which had been used to muffle her moans and looked down at Derek. "Of course I do." She started to shooch back and throw her leg over his head so she could get out of the bed. "Your much better than an alarm clock." She said as she gave him a small peck, still tasting herself on his lips. "I am going to take a shower." Then she felt the need to add something "With out you." She said walking out of the room.

Derek immediatly ran after her. She usaually loved it when he joined her in the morning. "Meredith, is something wrong." He asked as he grabed her arm as she reached for a towel out of the closet. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. She just watched the floor. "Mer, whats wrong?" He asked again. "Was it what I did because if it is then I am totally sorry I thought you like it. I won't do it again I promise." He said quickly. He figured out just to say sorry and move on since over that week she had been mad at him for half of it.

"No, its not that." She said in a huffed voice. "It...its just...I can't...you just..." she found it hard to find the right words.

"Mer, just spit it out. You know you can tell me anything." He said as he raised her chin to look him in the eyes.

"Its just that..." she took a deep breath. "mybreasthurt." She ran all of her words together.

"Yes Meredith thats one of the symptoms." He said taking her in a hug. He didn't really understand the reason that she felt so weird about it but he had learned not to ask. "And may I say that they are turning me on more than ever" He said. He went to kiss her and touch her breasts.

She spun out of Dereks grasp. "Well you can't touch them." She told him.

"What" Dereks yelled happy that his parents were both down stairs and couldn't hear this conversation.

"They hurt." She said. "I couldn't even sleep on my stomach last night because they hurt so much." She gently rubbed them trying to make the pain go away.

"Oh I'm sorry honey" He pulled her back into a hug gently. He was careful not to hurt her breast. "How about you go take a shower and I will go down and get us some breakfast."

"I don't deserve you" She said quietly into his chest.

"You deserve the world Meredith." He said kissing the top of her head wishing that made her pain go away.


	29. Chapter 29

It was Wensday after school and Derek was driving him and Meredith home when he noticed that she had fallen asleep on the fifteen minute car ride.

When they arrived at his house he sat in the car for a few minutes letting her sleep. When she slumped forward, in what looked like the most unconforatable postion ever, He decided to wake her up. "Mer" He said in a quiet voice after kissing her lightly on the lips. "Mer, were home. You have to wake up now." He heard her groan. "Come on Meredith and we can go and sleep on the couch together. It will be a lot more confortable." She only let out a low groan that sounded like a no.

He got out of the car and went over to her side of the car neeling down. "Come on Meredith lets go inside." She only put her arms around Dereks neck with he took as a sign that she wanted him to carry her. He put her bag around his arm and picked her up. She placed her head on his shoulder and started to snore lightly once more. Derek could only chuckle at the noise that he loved to hear.

Once they got inside Derek placed their bags on the counter and layed down on the couch with Meredith on top of him. They layed there for about five minutes before Derek started to speak again. "Meredith, are you awake?" He asked as she opened one eye giving him a death glare for waking her up. "Sorry I just have a question to ask you." She then opened both eyes showing him that he held her attention.

"What, I was having a good dream."

"Well...its just...that." He didn't know how to get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Derek you are starting to sound more like me than I do."

"Its just that I have been walking on egg shells trying not to upset you." She put on a mad face from the comment. "And I totally don't mind doing it but I want to beable to say that that is my baby in there. I want to talk to your tummy and say that this is daddy. But I don't want to make you upset by doing that. So you can decide either way. Do you want me to do the proud papa thing even though it might not be my child or do you want to keep doing things the way were are doing them. You choose and I will be happy with anything." She rested her chin on his chest so she could look in his eyes.

"I have kind of been thinking of that too." She said closing her eyes breifly. When she opened them she said. "I want you to be its father."

Derek ran his hands up and down her back. "Meredith you know that no matter what happens I will always treat it like my child."

"No I mean that I don't want it to know about Mr. Lee." She looked into his eyes and he saw the tears in hers. "I don't want it to be afraid like I have to be." Derek pulled Meredith closer to him knowing that she was still afraid of him. "It should be able to feel safe with us not like it could be taken away or hurt because its not your child. So I want you to be its father. No matter what it looks like." He wipped the tears off her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I would love to. Nothing would make me happier than that but what would we tell it if it doesn't look like us?"

She had seemed to have thought everything out already because she already had an answer to that. "We can blame it on Thatcher."

"Mer, as much as I would like to I really don't think that we can blame its weird looks on your absent father."

"Well if he was so absent in my life whats to say that he will never even see his grandchild. So we can say that he had the weird looks like the bleach blonde hair."

"Ok its a deal we can tell everyone when ever we see them. I don't think anyone would have any real problem with it."

"Great." She got a big smile and layed her head down again. They both started to fall asleep when Meredith was jolted awake. "Derek where are we going to put it?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confused about what she was talking about.

"Where are we going to put the baby. This house only has three rooms."

"Well since you are not techniqually sleeping in the other bedroom it can just use that. As long as my parents are ok with it."

"Good. Now I am going to go back to sleep."

"Good" He said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

"Honey, I'm home." Derek shouted as he walked into his house.

"In here Der." She shouted from the living room where she was working on her homework. Another week had come and gone and today Merediths shirt was unusaually baggy because of the small baby bump she was starting to get. Derek had done the proud papa thing and made her feel a little better about the entire thing.

He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head only to have her tip her head up to get a kiss on the lips.

"So how was your first day of work." She asked as he went into the kitchen to get a drink. He came and sat down on the couch next to her and gave her one of the water he had brought. He had really taken the hydration thing seriously.

"It was great. I didn't get to do much but today was like a training day." He said as he layed down on Merediths lap. She combed his hair with her fingers. "I can't wait until I acctually get to work with the patients."

"You get to work with them. I thought that you were just feeding them." She started to giggle knowing that he didn't like the fact that he worked in the cafateria.

"Well as it happens I am one of the people who gets to bring the trays to the patients." He said with a silly grin.

"Wow, you are sooo important. How did they ever get by with out you."

"Hey" He said with a hurt face but the smile Meredith had on turned it into a smile. The room fell quiet as Meredith continued to do her homework.

Derek had turned his face into her belly and closed his eyes trying to get a little sleep. He only woke up when he felt a small drop of water fall onto his face. He looked up to see Meredith crying but trying desperatly to keep her breathing under control so not to wake Derek up.

Derek sat up and made Meredith lay down in the position he was just in.

"Its nothing. I'm fine." She tried to wipe all of the tears away but Derek took her hands and wiped the tears with his own. Once the tears were gone he let one hand rake through her hair and the other one had pulled up her shirt so her belly was showing. He rubbed small circles on her stomach.

"Now, what is it." He asked her. Her face turned into his stomach and she groaned.

He heard what sounded like words coming out of her mouth but it was muffled by his shirt that was clenched inbetween her hands. Derek ran a hand over her face when he felt his shirt soak up with tears. "What is it Mer. It can't be that bad."

Meredith took a deep breath. "People know."

"Know? What are yo.." He stopped when he relized what she was talking about. He pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap and her head was inbetween his neck and shoulder. She started to sob louder. "Sssshhhh Mer, its going to be ok." He rubbed her back and petted her hair.

"No, its not. The rumor mill is going full throtle. School is already a nightmare. Everyone is talking. Do you know what they are saying?" She questioned through her tears.

"No, you know that I don't listen to any of that crap." He kissed her hair.

"Well supposidly I got knocked up when I was a stripper and you are just here because your parets think that you did it to me and that you are going to leave me when I have it." She placed her head back into his neck.

"Meredith, you know that that isn't true. So don't listen to it." She let out a groan.

"Derek you are not a girl. We have gossip and everyone listens to it. I'm screwed." She let out a sigh and layed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. He was still here. His heart beat told her that.

"You know that I am always going to be here, right?" He similed down to her as she looked up to him with a supprised face. It never quite sunk in to her that he knew so well.

"Its just that...I love you...and...I couldn't think about living with out you." she looked up at him. "And I really don't want to." He lowered his head so it was resting on her forehead and gave her a soft kiss.

"I couldn't live with out you either. But I don't want you to worry about that Mer. Its stress and with all of the stress from school and everything else. You just don't have to worry about us. There is no reason because..." He waits for her to finish becasue she knows what was coming.

"You are always going to show up. Nothing we can say will change that. You might yell. I might yell. But youare always going to show up." She said it in a tone that matched a child repeating something there parets always said. She gave him a smile when she saw the hurt look on his face. "You are to chezzy for your own good." She giggled as he started to tickle her sides. "Stop. Stop." she yelled but he could tell that she wasn't serious. She laughed louder.

"Tell me you love my chezziness."

"No!" She yelled inbetween laughing.

"Come on you know you love it. Tell me you love it." He said continuing to tickle her.

Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Derek stop...stop I need to go." She sounded totally serious so he quickly got off of her knowing that she needed to go to the bathroom. When she got half way to the bathroom she stopped running and turned around to stick her tounge out at Derek. She had just wanted to get away from him with out giving him what he wanted. When he saw that he jumped off the couch and ran after her. She yelled and continued running into the bathroom and locking the door.

He stopped at the closed door trying to think about what he should do. "Meredith, its six o'clock. You are not going to be able to stay in there long. You are going to be hungry." He laughed knowing she wouldn't stay in there for more than a minute if she was hungry.

She paused for a second before saying, "shit... I don't care. I am not coming out until you promise not to attack me when I do come out." She was going to wait for her answer but she thought of something to add. "The baby is getting hungry. I think you should feed it." she knew that he would let her out soon enough.

Meredith heard him sigh but then heard nothing. She leaned against the door trying to hear what he is doing. She hears nothing until the door suddenly opened. She started to fall with the loss of the door but Derek quickly caught her. He kissed her lips roughlly. He picked her up and placed her on the sink. He stopped kissing her when he heard her stomach growl. He bent down with Meredith still on the counter. He started speaking to her stomach.

"Mommy wanted to keep you locked in here and not feed you. But don't worry Daddy will feed you some nice green vegtables and muesli. Mommy won't like it but she isn't going to get anything she likes until she admits she loves my chezziness." Meredith was giggleing but she had something to say to his comments.

"You know that I can cook things for my self. And I am not going to eat any of your crap. I am going to cook." She jumped off the counter and walked towards the kitchen. Derek followed her.

She looked through the fridge and frezzer stopping at the waffles. "How does waffles sound?" She asked her stomach. She walked over to the toaster oven and stuck two frozzen waffles into it. Derek was sitting on one of the bar stools near the island. She read the directions on the back of the box and set the timer.

She walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch and read her book. "See, told you I can cook. I am totally self-sufficiant."

"Ok, I will believe it when I see you eat what ever comes out of that toaster oven." He said with a smerk when he sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder frogetting about everything besides them.

After ten minutes had passed neither had noticed that the timer hadn't gone off. They both jumped when they heard the fire alarm go off. Derek ran into the kitchen with Meredith right behind him. The toaster oven was smoking from the door and inside you could just make out a small fire ball. Derek coughed "Meredith get out." He ran over to under the sink and grabed the fire extinguisher. Meredith started coughing louder and was now not able to follow Dereks directions to get out. At first she wanted to stay and help but now it was just hard to breath. Derek ran over to her and quickly got her out of the kitchen before going back over to the toaster oven.

He opened the door and the smoke came tumbleing out. He used the extinguisher quickly getting it out. He opened the windows and faned the smoke detectors trying to get them to shut off.

Once he was done he went back over to Meredith. He carried a plate over to her and sat down. "Ready for dinner." He handed her the plate with her two waffles on it. They were now white with black spots and had the worst smell to them.

She gave a little smile to him hoping that he wouldn't make her eat them. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

"And?"

"I love your chezziness." She said rolling her eyes.

"Good." He gave her a small kiss. "You must have set the timer wrong. I don't know how you could screw up cooking that badly." He said with a chuckle.

"Could we just stop talking about this." She pleaded.

"Of corse." He said as he kissed her lips. "Now what do you want to eat. How about some burnt fire extinguished waffles." He laughed and Meredith hit him lightly. "I love your inability to cook." She went to hit him again but caught her hands and brought them up to his lips. "And you inifectual fists." He kissed them lightly.

"And I love you but can you please get those waffles away from me. I am going to be sick." He kissed her quickly and left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Meredith and Derek we in Dereks laundry room in the basement. Meredith was sitting on the washing machine folding cloths.

Derek had been very over protective and Meredith still felt weird living in some one elses house. She wanted to help as much as she could but Derek didn't want her to do anything that would hurt her. She couldn't do the dishes becuase she had to bend down to far and the plates were heavy. He wouldn't let her cook but she thinks that she deserved that one. She couldn't take the dirty clothes down because it was to heavy. He wouldn't let her work to pay rent because he didn't want her to get stressed out. Dereks parents didn't mind that she didn't do anything. If anything Dereks father was worse than him. If Meredith was carring anything Michael would take it from her and put it anywhere she said. Meredith didn't feel right with them doing so much for her and her not being able to do anything back.

"You know that we had some pretty fun times on that washing machine." Derek said winking at her.

"I remember those times very well." She said pulling Derek inbetween her legs. She bent down and gave him a quick peck with her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands were running up and down her sides and occasionaly accross her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said a little to quickly.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a caring voice.

"Its nothing..." She could tell that he wasn't going to just drop it. "Its just that...I don't feel like I am doing anything." She said in a huffed voice.

"What do you mean?" He said not totally understanding.

"Its just that your parents have given me a home. You don't know how much I appreciate that. I feel like I should be doing more for them. I don't pay rent when I really should. I am just mouching off of them and that is wrong. I have always been able to do anything on my own and now I feel like I can't do anything with out some one yelling that I shouldn't be carring that or something. I don't like feeling helpless." She said as she let a single tear fall.

Derek kissed it away before he spoke. "You are no where near helpless. You are the strongest person I know. You thought that you were carring the child of a rapist and that you were going to be all alone. You could have easily gotten rid of this baby but you decided that even if you were alone and seventeen that you were going to raise this baby. You are the strongest person I know and that scares me. I don't want you to push your self to far." He wipped the tears that had started to fall from her eyes as she wipped away the ones in his eyes. "I have no doubt that you love this baby but its my job to protect you both. Thats why I am always hovering and helping you. Its not because I think you are helpless. Its because I love you and the baby and if I ever lost you, I don't even know if I could go on." He kissed her hard for a moment. "And I know that I wouldn't want to."

Meredith took one of the hands from behind his neck and pulled his face forward. She crashed her lips into his. She pushed her tounge past his lips and roamed around in all of the corners of his mouth. He was very suprised with her sudden kiss.

"I love you so much." She said looking into his eye.

"I love you too." He said giving her a quick kiss. "You know that I ment it, right?" She just nodded her head and started to rub her stomach. "What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Do you want to know if its a boy or a girl?" She said trying to get on a topic that wouldn't make her cry.

"I would love to know but if you don't want to then I am fine with that too." He said as he bent down and kissed her stomach lightly.

"I want to know but...its just that it seems so impersonal. You know? Its like your baby and you have to hear it from your doctor. I just want it to be special." She said with a smile.

"I know what you mean. I just don't know how to fix it." They went back to folding clothes for a minute until Derek figured it out. "I have an idea but you have to trust me."

"Ok, but what are you going to do." She asked curiously.

"I am going to suprise you. I will know and I will tell you in a suprise." He said with a smile. "I don't quite know what that suprise will be but you will know one day."

"Cool." She said with a small giggle.

"What are you giggling about. Not that I don't love it."

"Its just that I relized that I have you wrapped around my finger."

"You do and I would never have it any other way." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Derek, I need you to come up here." Yelled Michael from the top of the stairs.

"Just a second." Derek yelled. "I'll be back in a second. And finish folding these clothes." She giggled at how Derek was making her feel like she was doing something.

"Thank you." She said as he started to climb the stairs.

"No problem." He said smileing back at her.


	32. Chapter 32

Board

Meredith was board.

She had been siting in the basement for what felt like an half an hour. I was probably more like fifteen minutes but she did care because Derek had left her. He said that she would be back in one minute. Five minutes would have been fine. Hell she would have been angry if it was ten minutes.

She wasn't exactly mad at him she was just. Ugh. They had called him. Only him. She understood that there were somethings that she just didn't get to talk about. She wasn't their daughter and she got that. She just didn't want to be left in the cold, damp, scary basement all alone.

What was taking him so long. Did he forget about her. She didn't think that he would have frogotten. She was really getting cold she was wearing her ratty dartmouth shirt that Derek loved and it didn't really give much warmth.

She was still siting on top of the washing machine and she had finished folding the clothes about fourteen minutes ago. So she just sat there waiting for him to come back.

She would have gone back upstairs but she couldn't leave the clean clothes down in the damp basement where they would just get wet and gross.

She shouldn't carry it up because Derek would be mad. He had just porred his heart out about why he was so over protective. She had totally love how he said it and trusted that he ment it. So she could just go and disobey him so soon maybe if it was a couple of weeks from now but not fifteen minutes after he said it.

'Ok, I will wait five more minutes. If he doesn't come back down by then I will just bring it up myself. I won't get hurt. Wait is this what he was talking about. About pushing myself to far. No I know my body. I know if I am pushing myself to hard.' She thought about it in her head and when she finally came out of her thoughts it had been five minutes.

She let out a sigh knowing she would get in trouble for this but she could just retaliate with the 'well you left me down stairs all alone'.

She picked up the basket full of clothes and decided that if Derek had been there she would have deffinatly let him carry it because it was deffinatly very heavy.

She made it upstairs and could hear sound coming from the living room. She walked into the room to see Derek with his head in his hands on the love seat and the Shephards on the couch. Mrs. Shephard had her head on top of Mr. Shephards shoulder but she couldn't see her face.

Micheal and Derek were the only ones who had heard her come in. She looked at Derek and saw that the happiness and cheer that was in his eyes just twenty minutes ago was now replaced with fear and dispar.

He almost didn't say anything until he saw the laudry in her hands.

"God Danm it, Meredith!" Derek yelled.

"Derek, don't" Michael yells still on the couch. Derek got up and snached the basket out of her hands.

"Damn it. We just talked about this. Why can't you do anything that I ask." He yelled at her.

'Don't cry Meredith. Don't give him that.' She said to herself. She took deap breaths trying to control her emotions but the flood gate opened to soon.

"I'm sorry but you left me down there and I was getting cold. I'm sorry." With that she turned around and ran up the stairs with her head in her hands trying to cover her tears.

Derek threw the basket of clothing on the floor trying to let out some of his agression. He ran his hand through his hair fercily and sat back down on the couch.

"Derek what the hell are you doing?" Asked Michael trying not to disturb his sobbing wife.

"I can't deal with two things this big at once dad. I just can't." Derek couldn't look at the look on his fathers face but he knew it was one of suprise.

"Your not the son I thought you were." This called Dereks attention. His head shot up and looked at him.

"Dad, I will fix it...I just...I just can't yet." He said rubbing her face.

"Are you kidding me? Your pregnant girl friend is upstairs crying her eyes out because you yelled at her and you can't deal with it right not? I understand that you are going threw something but if she is the love of you life then nothing comes before her. Nothing." He wrapped his arms around his wife signifying that nothing would come before her.


	33. Chapter 33

Derek walked into his bedroom looking for Meredith. His father was right. Nothing ever came before Meredith. He didn't know what he was thinking. He was being so stupid.

He looked in his bed but she wasn't there. She wasn't any where. The thought that she might have ran away came through his mind until he saw the spare room door open. It was usaually shut and he figured that her first thought would be to get away from Derek which would be fairly hard in his room.

He walked into the room and the first thing he heard was Meredith's sobs. He never liked it when Meredith cried. She was so veunrable when she cried. It hurt him so much more knowing that he caused it. It wasn't her fault. He had left her downstairs with no choice in bringing up the cloths.

He saw her small body in the fetal position shaking under the bed spread. He lifted up the covers so he could crawl under.

Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist only to have her pull away. "No...no, don't touch me." She said still sobbing. She scooched to the other side of the bed trying to get away from him but not leaving the warmth of the bed.

"Please, Mer, just listen to what I have to say. Please." She just shook her head no and tried to wip away her tears. It was no use since they were still coming out in full sob.

"Meredith...I'm...sorry...I just..." She wasn't going to turn around from him saying sorry alone but the way he said it made him sound like he was also crying.

She flipped around quickly and looked at his face. He had tears streaming down his face. She pulled the blanket up and over both of their heads. She took his face in her hands and wipped his tears away with the pads of her thumbs like he had done many times to her.

"Derek, whats wrong. This isn't about me." She said pulling his face onto her shoulder. She ran her hands up and down his spine. "Derek were fine. I love you. Whats wrong?" She was really getting worried. He never cried. She really had never seen him cry like this. Sure she had seen him shead a tear but nothing like this. This was more of a Meredith thing.

He pulled her in closer as if making sure she was still there. He manuvered her so now her head was in the middle of his chest and her arms were folded up near his stomach. His tears seemed to subside.

"We don't fit." He said quietly. He wasn't looking at her but she could tell that he was talking to her.

"We do fit." She said quietly trying to scooch her body closer to his. "We just fit a little differently." She said taking his hand and rubbing it on her stomach.

"I'm sorry." He said as he ran one hand up and down her side and one on her stomach.

"Derek, whats wrong. I know that you would never yell like that unless you were really going threw something. So tell me. Let me forgive you. Please. I need it." She said quietly into his chest.

He pulled her up to his eye level and kissed her lightly on the lips. He took a deep breath. "My mothers sister called today...she said that last night..." He took another deep breath. "My grandmother died last nig..." He couldn't keep the sob in as he started to cry again. Meredith didn't know what to do. She figured that all she could do was hold him close. She didn't know how long they layed there but she didn't care.

Meredith couldn't even count the number of time he was there just to hold her when she cried. She wouldn't let him down. She suddenly heard a sound that she never heard from Derek. It was his stomach rumbling.

"Derek, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" She asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

"No...I am suppost to take care of you. Not the other way around." He said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Thats not the way this works. We are in this together. When I need you, you are there. When you need me, I am there. Thats the way it works. Right now you need me. So how about I run out and get us some food." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ok" He nodded.

"I'll go but I will be back in twenty minutes. Ok I won't be gone any longer." He kissed her lips for what she thought was just a small kiss but he held her there. It was filled with need and hunger. She let him do what he wanted. Hoping that it would help him get threw this.

Meredith had never met his grandmother but he talked about her all the time. She sounded like a very carring and loving person. He had told her about how she took care of him when he was little and how good her cookies were.

Dereks hand moved under her shirt. He grasped her breast in his hand. It wasn't like how he normally was. It seemed more forced and not as loving. He moved to get on top of her and stratle her legs but when he did that she pulled away from the kiss.

"Derek, we can't do that today. Your not your self." She said still under him.

"Please, Meredith we haven't done that in four months. I want to be close to you." He said supporting his weight with his forearms and petting her hair.

"I just can't. Not today. Your not yourself. For all I know you will start crying right in the middle. That will not be good for my self-esteem or yours." She said as she tried to sink in to the bed farther. She knew that Derek would never be mad about not having sex but she didn't know what this Derek would do.

"Ok, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Your ready when your ready." She raised her head and gave him a quick peck. "I love you."

"Ok, I'm going. I will be right back." She got off the bed and grabed her jacket. "Why don't you go into your room and I'll be there soon." She gave him one peck and she was off.


	34. Chapter 34

Meredith returned home with a brown paper bag.

She knew that she probably should have seen if there was anything that the Shephards needed but she couldn't let anything stop her from getting back to Derek in twenty minutes.

She went up the stairs to see the Shephard's room light off. It might have been only seven but they had already gone to bed. She didn't expect Mrs. Shephard to get much sleep tonight.

She knocked quietly on Dereks door and opened it to see Derek sitting on his bed doing a crossword. She gave him a small smile and he gave one right back. She held up the bag and ran over and jumped on to the bed with Derek. He put down the crossword and looked up at Meredith.

"So I got us food movies and your favorite ice cream." She said proudly.

"You got me strawberry ice cream." He said jokingly. His favorite was coffee but he was trying to be ok and joke around like he usaually did. Merediths face dropped.

"You don't like strawberry you like coffee. I am such an idiot. I can't even get your favorite ice cream right." She pulled the ice cream out of the bag and tossed it aside. Derek could see her eyes filling with tears. "I am so stupid." She said looking down.

Derek took her hand and lead her to the headboard to lean against his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be ok for you. I was joking. Odviously it wasn't very funny if you didn't get it. I am just trying to be fine for you. You need it." He caressed her hair and she layed down on his lap looking up at him.

"No your grandmother just died. Don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do. I'm here for you." She said laying her hand on his cheek.

"Ok." He said nodding. He leaned down and brushed his lips accross her's. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. They would be ok. He could just see that in her eyes.

She punched his arm hard. "Ow what was that for." Derek asked.

"Jackass, do you know how bad you made me feel." She said with a smile letting him know she was joking.

"Ok, I deserve that. What movies did you get?" He asked. She got off him and went to the bag.

"I got us The Longest Yard, 50 First Dates, Big Daddy, and The Waterboy." She said with a smile.

"Whats with the Adam Sandler movies?" He asked curiously.

"I have a thing for egg shaped heads." She said as she put in The Longest Yard.

"But I am hotter than he is, right?"

She crawled up to him on her hands and knees. She was two inches away from his face when she started talking "You do things that no one can do to me." She said in a low throaty voice.

"Ya but I'm I hotter than him." He asked as she cuddled up next to him.

"Shhh the movie is starting." He chuckled and pulled her as close as she could get.

----------------

Meredith was trying to stay wake with Derek who probably wouldn't sleep tonight. She had her eyes closed and was still laying on Dereks chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Mer," He wispered trying not to wake her if she was asleep like she should be at midnight.

"Ya" She said quietly with out opening her eyes.

"Well I was just wondering...you don't have to if you don't want to...or if it would be to much stress...but" He was rambling and Meredith was not in the mood for it.

"What is it Der. Do you need something?" She asked looking up at him. She was worried. He didn't ramble like this.

"Its just...I was wondering if you would come to the funeral with me. If its to stressful to you or the baby you shouldn't go." He said quickly.

"Of corse I will go. I want to be there for you." She said reaching up to kiss him gently.

"Ok but we will have a designated hide out closet that if you get to stressed that you and I can go to. I don't want you to feel over whelmed by my family." He said laying them both down and intertwinging their fingers. "Do you know how much I love you?" He said with the first real smile that she had seen since he found out.

"Hmmm, about as much as I love you." She said with a smile.

His smile stayed on his face. "More." He said with a light kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Meredith was in their room getting changed into somthing confortable. They had gone to the fureral today and only had to hide once. That was just for Derek. He was so worried that she was going to get over whelmed by all of his family that he was checking on her every minute.

_"Mer, are you sure your ok. We still have a minute before we have to be outside. Do you need anything?" She thought that it was so weird that he was so fucused on her when he had just come back from his grandmothers will signing. _

_He hadn't said anything about what he got and she wasn't about to ask._

They had gotten home late and now they were all going to watch a movie together. No one was really tired and they all just wanted to get away from the thoughts about their grandmother. She pulled on her gray sweat pants. He had been great with his family and her but had gotten nervous once during the meeting.

Meredith had just gone to get some food for her and Derek. She was walking back to where Derek was standing. She saw him over with four women. He hugged each of them very tightly. A little to tightly for Merediths mind. She stoped in her tracks and Derek couldn't see her since her back was to her. She started to turn around when she heard him.

"Mer" He yelled jogging over to her and taking one of the plates of food out of her hands. He wrapped one of his arms around her her back allowing it to rest on her stomach. He kissed her cheek seeing the fear in her eyes. " There are some people I want you to meet." He said guiding her over to the women. Once they were both in front of them, he started to introduce them.

"Mer, this is Sara, Mary, Amy, and Nancy." He said pointing to each of them. "My sisters." Merediths jaw dropped.

"You...You have sisters?" She questioned towards him.

"You didn't know that he had sisters?" Nancy questioned in a nasty voice. "Well this relationship is going to last forever." she said sarcasticly under her breath but loud enough that everyone heard it. Two of the sisters and Derek shot her death glances.

"So Derek knocked you up. I am so sorry." Said Sara sincerly. Sara probably looked the most like Derek. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes. She looked young probably about twenty.

Meredith looked nervously up at Derek. She wanted to be normal infront of the rest of Dereks family. Not the poor raped pregnant girl. Just the pregnant teenager. Thats all she wanted but she knew that was coming to an end. She had two minutes with these girls of being normal but now that was all over.

"Yep, I knocked up the love of my life." He bent down to Meredith's stomach. "Isn't that right baby." He said in baby talk. Meredith was amazed that he had said that. He straightened back up and looked at her suprised face. He kissed her lips that were still slightly parted in amazement. He pulled away and wispered into her ear. "Don't worry so much."

He pulled back and was greeted by a large smile spread accross her face. She mouthed 'love you' to him in thanks. They turned back to his sisters.

"Awww you two are so cute." Said Mary who looked like she was older than Sara but younger than the others.

"Ya they are going to be very cute when that poor baby only has a father." Nancy wispered to Amy loud enough that everyone could hear.

Derek could hear Meredith intake a sharp breath. He pulled her closer to him. He didn't want to make a scene. "Nancy, you don't get to talk about her that way." Derek said clenching his jaw. He looked down towards Meredith and saw the glissining of tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his shoulder so she was facing him.

"Nancy, shut up. Why don't you go into the bathroom and get that stick out of your ass." Said Sara. She walked over to where Meredith and Derek were standing. She placed a hand on her back to get Meredith to look up. "I have to apologize for my sister. All three of us have kids." She pointed to herself, Amy, and Mary. "She is just pissed because now she will be the last one of us to have a baby. We always joked about it but now she is taking it badly." Sara said with a smile.

Meredith wipped away the tears that had fallen. "Thank you." she said quietly then enveloped her in a large hug.

Sara hadn't expected Meredith to do that. Derek had spoken to him about Meredith before and she knew that Mer wasn't a very touchy feely person. Derek hadn't expected her to do this either. Sara looked over at Dereks suprised face with Meredith still in the hug. "See Derek I told you she would love me." Meredith giggled as she pulled out of the hug. Derek put his arms around her and pulled her flush against his front. "You ok?" He asked in her ear.

She turned her head slightly so she could look in his eyes. "I'm fine." she wispered back. Derek knew what that ment. Fine was her word. It didn't mean what it ment to everyone else. He kissed her neck lightly.

"How about we go and get something to drink, Mer." She nodded her head.

"So, I hope to see you all again." She said giving a wave to all of them. As Derek was leading her away they didn't hear that his sisters were still talking.

"Nancy, how could you be such an ass?" Sara asked.

"Oh come on. They will never last. She is probably just there for the money." replied Nancy coldly.

"Oh, yes, of course. She dated Derek for two months and got pregnant because she knew that our grandmother would die. She also knew that Derek would get that much money." Mary said sarcasticly.

"Wow that Derek is a lucky guy to find a psychic girl." Sara said sarcasticly back to Mary.

"Why are you both being so nice to her. They have only been together for like five months." Said Amy.

"Amy you and Matt were together for four months before you guys got engaged." Replied Sara.

"I'm 26! We are not the same."

"I know she is pregnant." Said Mary as she and Sara walked away.

Meredith walked down the stairs to where Derek and his parents were sitting and waiting for her. The Shephards were sitting on the couch and Derek was sitting in a large chair. Meredith walked over and sat down with Derek close enough that they could both fit at once. She layed side ways so her belly was resting on his and his arm was around her neck. One hand played with her hair while the other one rubbed her belly.

Mr. Shephard started the movie when it was nine. Meredith was very tired so when the movie started she shut her eyes hoping that she wouldn't snore.

"I'm sorry about my sisters." He wispered in her ear so he wouldn't disturb his parents.

She looked up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. And I really like Sara. Do you think it would be ok to call her... for like questions I have about the baby?" She asked

"I think that she would love that." He said with a smile. He really wanted her to like his sisters. He wanted them all to be a family even though they lived in New York and Derek lived in Boston.

"Good" She said snuggling further into Dereks chest.

Meredith was startled awake. She was still sitting in the chair with Derek next to her. He was now looking at her wondering why she jumped.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

"Ya, I think the baby moved." She took his hand and moved it under her shirt. A smile was plastered across her face when she looked up at Derek. He had tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Thank you." He said crashing his lips on to hers.

"I love you so much." She said intertwining their fingers feeling the baby move under her skin. "I am going to go up stairs. I am tired." She started to get up. Derek was right behind her and lifted her in to her arms. Meredith giggled lightly.

"My baby has my little baby running around inside of her. I think she deserves to be carried." She giggled again while yawning. Meredith layed her head on Dereks shoulder and quickly went back into the sleep that her baby had knocked her out of.

Derek got her up and layed her down on the bed. He just looked down at her. She was so amazing. She was carring his child and he had to tell her something big. Like really, really big. Life changing big and he had yet to tell the woman that was carrying his child. The woman he loved. He needed to tell her. He had been planning on doing it soon. He had been trying for a week but he didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

"Mer," He wispered pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Mer, I have to tell you something. Its important." She stirred and turned towards Derek. Her eyes fluttered but stayed closed.

"Mer, I am leaving. I have to. For us." He said carressing her face.

"Ok." She said quietly as she got out of the bed. Derek didn't understand what she was doing. She walked into the guest room and got under the covers.

"Mer, what are you doing?" He asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Getting used to it." She replied drifting back into sleep.

"Getting used to what, sweety." He asked as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Sleeping alone."


	36. Chapter 36

She couldn't move. She was crying and Derek couldn't hear her. He had his ear plugs in and she had tried to sneek out of the room. Derek had fallen asleep in the guest room with Meredith. She was to tired to do anything about it last night. So when she got up she tried to sneek out of the room and go out away from the man who was going to leave her. But in the dark she hadn't seen her pants that layed in the middle of the room. She triped and now the baby wasn't moving. It had been moving all night but now it had stopped.

"Derek" She cried. She had been crying his name for the past minute. She was afraid to move. She had sat up but she didn't want to move incase something happened. She just held her stomach and cried his name. She had thrown a sock that had layed frogotten on the ground. But he hadn't even flinched.

She sat there wishing that she didn't snore so he would be up. She wished that his parents were still there but they had left about an hour ago. Meredith looked around to find something heavy to throw at him but there was nothing that she could get with out reaching for.

Then she felt it. The thing that she wore everyday for four months. Her necklace. She took it off and threw it at his head.

He jumped wake rubbing his head. He sat up while he was taking out his ear plugs. Thats when he saw her. Crumpled, laying on the floor, with her back to the open door. "Meredith, whats wrong." He got out of the bed and took three strides over to her.

"I fell." Thats all she needed to say before she was gently lifted into Dereks arms. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I fell and now our baby isn't moving. I'm so sorry." She said crying into his shoulder as he ran them out to the car. He was scared. He didn't know what they would do if they lost the baby. Sure it would be easier but they wouldn't last if somthing happened.

"Don't worry. Its my fault." He started the car and pulled out of the drive way quickly. The rest of the car ride was silent. Meredith cried looking out the window. Every minute she would look down at her stomach and say word like "come on baby." and "Move for mommy." But nothing happened.

When they got to the hospital Derek ran in and got a wheelchair to bring Meredith in with. Once they got in Derek brought her up to the receptionist.

"I need you to page Dr. Shephard." Derek said urgently.

"Do you have an appointment with him?" The woman asked him.

"I don't need an appoitment. I'm his son. Now you page him or I will go find him myself." Derek said angerly.

She paged him 911 and he was there with in minutes.

"Derek, Meredith what happened." He asked seeing Meredith in a wheelchair.

"Meredith fell. The baby isn't moving. We need to see someone." Derek said since Meredith wasn't looking up from the floor. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Ok. I'm going to page the best Ob we have. Meredith..." He neeled down to look in her eyes. "Everything is going to be ok." He said to her before running up to the reseptionist and having her page the new doctor.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ok we are going to take a look at the baby and see how its doing." Said the doctor that Dereks father had gotten. Meredith turned her head away from the screen towards Derek. She couldn't see it. She knew that if she saw a picture but heard nothing that she would fall into the abiss. That if there was no heartbeat that there was no baby and she couldn't deal with that.

She felt the the wand for the ultrasound get to her stomach. She let out a lonly tear slid down her face. Derek quickly wipped it away. He must have had the same feeling because he wouldn't look at the screen either.

It was taking to long. It was taking to long for the doctor to find the heartbeat. A second tear slid down her face. She saw one similar on Dereks face. Then she broke down. If Derek was crying she knew that something was up. Something was very wrong.

She broke out in sobs and Derek wrapped his strong arms around her trying to make her pain go away. His sobs broke the scilence of the room joining with hers.

"I'm...so...sorry." Meredith cried. He held her head in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." With that one more sound entered the room. "woosh woosh woosh." It was the sound of their baby's heartbeat. Derek causiously brought his head up to look at the monitor.

"Is that...is that it?" Meredith asked in a quiet voice.

"Yep, it looks fine. The heartbeat was a little hard to find. I was starting to get a little worried but its strong and it looks good." The doctor said with a smile.

Meredith looked up at Dereks tear streamed face. She was so overcome with emotions. She wrapped her arms around him but winced at the action. Derek took notice to her strange action.

"Whats wrong, Mer." Derek asked with concern.

"I'm so happy but my arm hurts." Meredith said quietly.

"Here, let me look at it. I know that you said that you didn't feel like anything was hurt but we have had many moms who hurt themselves but didn't relize." She said as she was feeling Meredith's left arm. Meredith winced as the doctor pressed on the bone. "Ok it seemes that you might have broken it. We are going to get an x-ray..." Meredith seemed to want to say something. "We will put extra sheets over your stomach so none of them go to the baby. It will be fine." Meredith just nodded her head.

"Ok I will get a doctor to bring you down there."

"Oh could I bring her down. I have done it before with pacients of my fathers."

"Sure, so Derek are you following in your fathers foot steps?" The doctor asked.

"Yep, me and Mer are going to be surgons." Derek said with a big smile.

"You both are going to be surgons. When are you going to have any time?" She said half jokingly.

"We will work it out. We will be great and there is nothing I would change." Derek said leaning in to kiss Merediths flustered face.

"Ok you two love birds go and get the x-ray and I will send the orthopedic to fix you up." she turned to leave but turned around before the door opened. "You guys did the right thing coming in. You are going to make great parents." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." This was the first time Meredith had said something besides telling the doctor how she fell and everyone could tell she truely ment it.


	38. Chapter 38

Derek was carring Meredith up to the house. She had strained her wrist and the baby-safe pain killers they had given her had knocked her out.

He carried her up to the bedroom and layed down next to her on the bed.

After about an hour Meredith was starting to wake up. She felt Dereks arm drapped over her growing stomach. She snuggled into Derek further. She knew that Derek was also awake when he pulled her closer to him and breathed in her hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Derek asked nuzzling into her hair.

"Ya, my arm doesn't hurt anymore." She said turning to face Derek. She turned towards Derek and put both of their hands on her stomach feeling the baby moving around. She tried to keep the tears in but she lost it when he started to rub her stomach.

"Mer, whats wrong?" Derek asked when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Its...just...we almost lost our baby today. And I just can't believe that I was so careless." She said as the sobs took over her body. Derek wrapped his arms protectivly around Meredith's fragile body.

"Ssshhhh." He wispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth. "Its not your fault. Its mine." He said when he kissed the top of her head.

"No, I should have listened more and shouldn't have tried to escape." She said as the sobs that racked her body started to subside. He slowly let her go so he could look in her eyes. He pushed the hairs that had fallen onto her face.

"I shouldn't have just sprung somthing or said something like that when you had no idea what I was talking about. You should have ran."

Meredith didn't say anything. She just looked down and played with her watch.

"You want me to tell you what is going on don't you?" Asked Derek.

She looked up at his face with pleading eyes. She needed to know what he was talking about. "I think that I have a right to know. I love you and I want to know whats going on in your life." She said cupping his face.

"I want to tell you and you totally have a right to know. That why I want to tell you but you have to listen to everything. And no running." He said with a chuckle. She smiled but it was fake. She needed to know where he was going. He ran his hands throught her hair. "The classes I have been taking have bosted my credits." He said trying to see if she understood what he was getting at.

"So, what does that mean?" She questioned.

"That means that I have enough credits to skip 12th grade. I am going to college next year." He looked at her hoping that she wasn't mad.

She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Your going to college. Thats so great. Your making something of your self. This is so great." She said sincerly. She crashed her lips onto his with a large smile. She was so happy. This is what they wanted to happen. He was making something of himself. They wern't going to be the poor parents that got pregnant at sixteen. They were going to be something.

"So you are happy?" He asked. He wanted her to be happy. He needed her to be happy.

"Ya...Wait where are you going?" She asked stuned that she hadn't thought about it before.

"I'm going right to Boston U so I will still be here with you." He kissed her knowing her fears. "And my baby."

"I got a loan from my dad so we won't have to worry about the money. So are you still happy?" He knew that college ment that he wouldn't have a lot of time for everything but this is something he had to do. For his family.

"Yes, of corse I am happy. But what does this mean for us?" She was scared to hear the answer.

"What do you mean? I am doing this for us. For my family. I can't leave and I never want to." He said as he rolled on top of her. "I love you to much to live with out you."

"Good. Now that we have all of that solved could we go get some food. I am kind of starving." Derek looked over at the clock. It was two.

"Of course you are hungry you never ate breakfast." He climbed off the bed and helped her up. "I will cook." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She giggled. "I'm with a college guy. How hot." She said pinching his ass.

He let out a low groan. "Not as hot as you." He said nuzzling into her neck. She just giggled and pushed him away.

"Me baby food now." She said.

Derek ran over to where she was now standing by the stairs picking her up before going down the stairs. "Yes Master." She just giggled as she played with the hairs at the back of his neck.


	39. Chapter 39

Derek and Denny were standing in line to get some lunch.

"So are you and Mer going to the dance tonight?" Denny asked when they were getting the main course.

"No, Meredith didn't want to go because she said that she couldn't find a dress that fit her right." Derek said picking up some of the jello that he knew Meredith liked.

"Dude, where did McDreamy go?" Denny looked at him suprised.

"What are you talking about Denny?"

"I am just saying that McDreamy would have figured out a way to fix it. And f.y.i. I am getting some tonight. I rented Izzy a limo. There is no way she will beable to turn me down. Not like she was able to before." He said with a cocky smile.

"Can we just not talk about your sex life." Derek replied tempermentally.

"You still are not getting any are you?" Denny said as they paid for their meals.

"Well Meredith still doesn't feel conforatable and I don't want to push her into it. Especially if she isn't ready."

"Wow you are so wipped." He laughed.

"I am and I love it." Derek said as he sat down next to Meredith.

"What do you love?" Asked Meredith. She had only heard the last part of the conversation.

"You." He replied giving her a quick peck. He handed her the jello and she took it graciously. "Hey Mer, what do you think about going out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure where are we going?" She asked scrapping the bottom of the jello dish trying to get every last bit.

"Its a suprise." He said shooting a glance at Denny who nodded his head in approval.


	40. Chapter 40

She was sitting in the living room waiting for Derek. She looked down at her watch. It was exactly six thirty. She had been very suprised when he didn't come home at all. It must have been a very special night. She started to wonder if she was frogetting something like their aneversery or something like that. But it couldn't be because he hadn't even lived here for a year. She was wondering when she heard the door bell ring. She ran to get it.

Derek was standing there in a black tux with his hair fixed perfectly. He handed her a boquet of lavender. "For you." He said quickly. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her once he had seen her. The dress that he had picked out when he had told her that he had a dentist appointment was perfect. It hid her stomach just enough that she felt very confortable in it. He could tell. The neck line showed just enough clevage that Derek wouldn't be able to take his eyes off them all night but no one else would really notice. Her hair fell perfectly around her face and she was minimal make up. Just the way he liked it.

"Thank you. Just let me put them in some water." She turned around and Derek caught a look at how her ass looked in the dress. Before he knew what he was doing he let out a low moan. She turned around quickly making Derek take his eyes off her ass. "Did you just moan?" She asked trying to suppress a giggle.

He let out a small cough trying to cover it up. "No, are you hearing things?" He asked. She let out a small giggle as she started to back up towards the kitchen so he couldn't look at her butt. "ya see that really isn't helping either." He said pointing up and down her body. She just let out a small giggle as she ran into the kitchen and was quickly back by his side. He put his hand out for her to take. "Ready, Beautiful?" He asked as she took his hand.

She gave a little nod. He pulled her closer to his hip and wrapped his arm around her. It was very cold for her to be out side, pregnant, with just a flimsy wrap to protect her from the cold. He ushered her into the car that he had left on knowing that it would get cold if he didn't. He closed her door and ran over to the drivers side of the door. Once they pulled out of their development she started to speek.

"Hey have you noticed things missing. I was looking for my favorite shirt this morning but I couldn't find it."

"I'm sure my mother is washing it or something. Don't worry about it."

"Ya but its not just that. I can't find some of my jewlery and other weird things. Do you think that someone took my things?"

"Mer, seriously you think that someone broke into my house and stole what? Your shirt and some peices of jewelry." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"But four pairs of panties are missing. I have looked everywhere for them." She wispered as if someone else would hear them in the car.

"Maybe my mother just misplaced them. Don't worry about it. Ok?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Ok, so I know that soon you are going to ask me where we are going and I will tell you but I have some rules first." He flashed her his McDreamy smile.

"I think that I need to hear these rules before I agree to them." She said as he put his hand on her thigh.

"Fair enough. Rule number one you have to trust me." She started to say something but he stopped her. "Rule number two tonight we are just two teenagers who are in a loving relationship. Rule number three is that there will be no getting mad at eachother. Tonight is going to be perfect so no big fights unless I really deserve it." He looked at her telling her silently that that was the end.

"Ok I will trust you as long as we are not joining a cult or anything like that."

"Ok thats fair." He nodded.

"And I am good with number two. It would be nice to just be normal for awhile."

"Good, thats what I thought."

"And why did you only say if I got mad at you?" She was a little nervous that he was going to do something that would make her angry.

"Its nothing that should make you angry. I'm just saying that I want for tonight to be perfect. Ok?"

"Ok. now where are we going." She looked at everything around her. She knew where they were. They took this route to school every day but she couldn't think of anything that was around here.

"Were here." He smiled over at her wanting to see the look on her face. She look at the building that was infront of her as Derek parked the car.

"Why are we at school?" She asked not understanding why they were there.

"We are going to the winter dance." He said with a smile. He really hoped that she like it. This would be their last and first winter dance with them both in high school and she didn't deserve to miss that.

"Really?" she questioned in a sweet voice.

"Yep, I got tickets and everything. I hope you don't min..." He was cut off by Meredith's lips crashing into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with the hair that curled there. She moved her lips to kiss down his jaw and then down his neck. He let out a low moan. He ran his hands through her hair. He opened his eyes slightly to see someone coming towards the car. "Christinas coming." He said in a low moan.

She tipped her neck back inviting him to return the favor. "I don't care." She said as she ran her hands through his hair. Then she heard the knock that she knew was coming.

"Meredith Grey, get your fat ass out of the car." She yelled through the cold window. She reluctantly pulled away from Derek and got out of the car. Derek followed suit and ran over to her side.

"I'm pregnant. Whats your excuse?" She asked.

"You could bounce a fuckin dime off my rock hard ass. What are you talking about?" She said cockily.

"What ever." Derek wrapped his arm around her agian. "Why did you come out her any way. I was having a good time." She said with a smile towards Derek.

"There is some hot new guy. I've heard he moved here from New York City. I'm getting horny by just looking at him. So I just had to get out of there before I did something like last year."

"What did you do last year?" Derek asked.

Christina shot a glare at Meredith but she told him anyway. "She snuck into a tecknology room with some guy she met and when they started to take off clothing something got caught and they started one of the table saws." She started to giggle making it hard for her to finish the story. "And both of their shirts went through the shredder. So neither of them had shirts and she had to call me and I had to leave and get shirts but while I was gone some teachers found her and so ya. She got caught naked by many male teachers." Christina hit her in the arm for laughing so much. They got into the dance and walked into the cafateria.

"Where is he?" She questioned as Derek went to get them some punch. She pointed over to a dirty blonde haired guy. "Wow he is hot." She giggled to Christina. "He looks kind of familiar though." She tried to figure out where she recognized him from.

"Ya you saw him in my dreams." christina said faning her self.

"Ok, Izzy."

"Don't call me Izzy. That was so not Izzy like." She said looking back at him.

"Here" Derek said as he handed her some punch.

"oh no. I can't drink that." Meredith says and hands him back the punch.

"Why?"

"Two kids every year spike it full of vodca when the teachers are not looking." She rested her hands on her stomach as Derek put the drink up to his nose.

He pulled it away quickly. "Wow, you shouldn't even be in the same room as this." He took the two cups and placed them on the table next to them. "So where is this super hot guy?"

"He is right next to me." She says with a giggle as she leaned back so she was resting on his chest.

"You know he is but where is this hot guy that christina wants to jump?" Meredith pointed over to the blonde haired guy. "Mark?" Derek yelled. Meredith moved to look at him but Derek was walking over towards the man.

"Derek" He said as he walked towards Derek and hugged him. "Your mother said that you would be here."

"You called my mom? So what are you doing here?"

"My mother moved us here to Boston. So now I go to school here."

"Great, so there is someone I would like you to meet." Derek lead Mark over to where Meredith was standing. Derek stands behind Meredith and wraps his hands around her waist letting them fall on her stomach. "Mark this is Meredith. Meredith this is Mark. He was my best friend from New York." She reached her hand out and shook his.

"Mark this is Christina. She is my best friend." She said introducing them. She turned her head towards Derek. "Could we go sit down at a table. My feet are starting to hurt." Derek nodded and led their group over towards an empty table. Derek pulled Merediths chair out for her and she sat down next to him.

"So Derek knocked you up." She looked back at Derek and he saw the same look that he saw with his sisters.

"Yep, now she is stuck with me." He said as he nibbled at her neck since he was behind her. She let out a small giggle.

Mark leaned in towards her and wispered "He is such a manwhore." He jokingly said.

"Oh ya thats my Derek." She said leaning back towards him.

"If you want to see how a real man does it you have to come with me." He wasn't acctulally proposing anything. He was just pushing Dereks buttons. Meredith knew that and Derek did too but he still didn't like it.

"Oh well I have always wanted to be with a real man." She said trying to suppress a giggle. "Lets go." She said offering him her hand.

"Oh ya. See you later Derek." He waved back. Meredith just giggled and followed with her hand in his. "How about we go scratch my itch in the history room. I heard that the room is always unlocked." Meredith froze when he looked back at her when she stopped. Derek heard that and was immediatly up but he wasn't able to stop Meredith from punching Mark in the face. When she punched him she didn't see Mark. She saw Mr.Lee. She was trying to give him the pain that he had given her. She started to run out of the cafateria trying to get away from who she saw as Mr.Lee. She ran into someones arms but when she looked at his face she saw Mr.Lee. She struggled to get away from him but he heald her tight. "Get off of me. Let go." She yelled at the man holding her.

"Meredith, Mer, its Derek." She fell into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. He could tell that she was crying. "Come on lets get out of here." She put her head on his shoulder and kept crying. He turned his head around to Mark because he had no idea what was going on. "I'll...I'll...just wait here." He didn't know what he would say or if Meredith even wanted him to tell him.

He lead Meredith out and towards the benches in the front of the building where no one would be. He sat her down first and then sat next to her. He let her just cry for a couple of minutes knowing that she had just relived the worst part of her life. She clutched his jacket and he just rubbed her back. He heard her breathing even out and her sniffiling was becoming less constant. He pulled her face away from where in was on his suit.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry." she said as she burst into tears again. He cupped her cheeks and wipped her tears away.

"What are you sorry about?" He questioned. He couldn't belive that she was blameing herself for anything.

"I punched your best friend." She leaned into the touch that his hand was providing.

"No, you punched you worst enemy. You punched the man that we all hate. You didn't punch Mark. I know that you didn't because you are so gentle and perfect that you would never hurt anyone unless they did something to you." He said as he kissed her gently.

"Could you tell him for me?" She asked as she rested her hands on her stomach.

"Are you sure you want me to tell him. We don't have to." He caressed her hair

"I want to give him an explination. He deserves that." She said as she sat up. She pulled a small mirror out of her purse and checked her make up.

"Mer, are you sure you are ok." He asked her.

"I'm ok I just...I just saw him...It just freaked me out...I'm fine." She said kissing him quickly as she sat up.

"Ok, I will go talk to Mark and why don't you go and find Christina and Izzy. Then I will come and find you. I want to dance." He said as they walked down the hallway.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Mer, anytime."


	41. Chapter 41

Derek lead Meredith back into the cafateria were Mark was still waiting. Christina was with Izzy probably filling her in on what had just happened.

"I will be right back Mer." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Ok?"

"Ya, I'll be fine." She kissed him gently again.

"Ok. Love you." He said quickly as he was walking away.

Derek made his way over to where Mark sat with ice on his cheek.

He looked up and saw Derek walking towards him. "Man, how did you get stuck with the psychotic girlfriend. I know she is hot but seriously." Mark said shaking his head.

"You don't know the whole story Mark. Her life hasn't been that easy." Derek said running his hands through his hair trying to figure out how to say this to Mark.

"She knows that I was just joking. She was laughing right along with me. What happened, Derek? Just tell me."

"The baby might not be mine." He was about to continue but was stopped when Mark cut him off.

"She cheated on you! Derek you don't deserve that. Why the hell are you still with her?" He had stood up as he was speaking and he was to loud. Derek looked over at Meredith and saw that she had turned around when she saw that Mark was yelling. She looked worried. Derek gave her a McDreamy smile letting her know that it was ok.

"Mark sit down and shut the hell up. You are making her nervous." He glanced over at her again but she was talking to Izzy.

"Der, why are you so worried about her? She odviously doesn't care about you if she just cheated on you."

"Mark if you don't sit down I am going to give your other eye a matching bruise."

"Why are you standing up for her?"

"Because she got raped." Derek finally yelled. Everyone turned her head towards where Derek and Mark were standing. "Cmon" Derek said frustrated. He pulled him out of the room but looking towards Meredith first to make sure she was ok. She didn't seem to notice as Derek pulled Mark into the hall where there wasn't many people. He ran his hands through his hair. "Two months after we started dating she was staying after with our History teacher. He asked me to leave her alone and I did." He started to let tears fall. "I left her alone with that monster and he took her. I left her alone with that terrible man and this is all my fault." He said as he let himself slip down the wall.

"Derek its not your fault. Its not hers. Its his. Don't let this upset you. Don't let him win." He sat down next to Derek unsure of what to do. Derek wipped his tears away and tried to regulate his breathing. "I have to go. I just wanted to come and say hi. Why don't you go and dance with your woman?" Derek nodded his head and tried to look good enough that Meredith wouldn't notice. Mark turned to walk away but stopped. "Hey, and can you tell her that it didn't really hurt any way. I just...make sure that she is ok." He shot him a smile before walking out the door.

"Thanks Mark."

"No prob" Mark said as he walked out the door.

Derek turned back into the Cafateria and over to were Meredith was standing. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned her head and looked around.

"Where's Mark?" She asked.

"He had to go. He just wanted to come and say hi." He could tell that she wasn't happy with that answer. "Its ok Mer, I told him and he just doesn't want you to worry." He said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"So...Hes...he's...he's not." She couldn't get the words out.

"No, Mer he's not mad. He gets what you did. We'll be fine." He kissed her head as he took her hand. "Lets go dance." She smiled. A true Meredith smile. The one that Derek loved. The ones that reached her eyes. He hoped that he would see those for the rest of his life.

"Lets." She said as Derek put a hand on her lower back and led her into the gym where the music was playing. He led her into the middle of the dance floor.

"Wait here." He said as he kissed her lips and walked over to the DJ. He says something that Meredith can't hear and then runs back over to where she stood.

We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away

"May I have this dance?" Derek asked offering Meredith his hand.

She giggled and took his hand. "Yes you may." Derek pulled her so she was flush against his body.

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart 

"This song is for you" Derek wispered in her ear as he placed his hands around her back and hers around his neck.

Invitation only  
Grand Fellows  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight 

"I am never going to say goodbye to you. I am going to love you for the rest of my life." She lowered her head to lay it on his chest.

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart 

"You have stolen my heart and I never want it back." She said to him. She didn't take her head off his chest but he could feel her smile.

And from the ball room floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well 

Derek tipped Merediths head up so he could look into her eyes. He saw them filled with love and caringness. He place his hand on the back of Meredith's neck and gently pressed his palm on it so her lips collided with his. He took his time tasting her, his tongue slightly sliding along her bottom lip. It was enough for him to want to taste more of her, and as he parted her lips with his tongue, her body went limp against his. She sighed into his open mouth as their tongues finally met, a soft moan riding on its coattails as she pressed her body further against his.

Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well 

Space and time came to a dead stop, and all that mattered where his soft lips on hers and the way that each expressed how badly this kiss was wanted by the other. 

you have stolen   
you have stolen  
you have stolen my heart

Derek deepened the kiss, his hands now cradling her face, his thumbs softly caressing her cheeks. Meredith's world spun and goosebumps erupted all over her skin, despite the heat of the night and the fiery kiss that now consumed her. Neither of them were showing any signs of stopping, so the kiss continued; passionate, hot, searing, wanting, needing, more... more... more. 

Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel 

Derek's tongue slid against hers, searching for any place untouched. He gently withdrew it again, only to nibble on her lower lip and then plunge deeper into her mouth once more. This time, it was he who moaned, deep and husky. They breathed each other in... again, and again, and again... until it was almost too much. 

you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart 

Derek finally pulled away from her when the need for oxygen was to great. He placed her head back into his chest and felt her try to stiffle a yawn. He kissed her head as the song finished. He looked down at his watch and was amazed that it was already nine.

"Lets get out of here." He said to her when she looked up at her.

She yawned again. "You read my mind." She giggled. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out side. He felt her shiver once they hit the cold winter air. He stopped and placed the jacket that he had been wearing over her shoulders.

"We have one place to go before we go home." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok but will it be fast? I am really tired and its kicking like crazy." She said placing a hand on her stomach. Derek put one hand on her stomach and Meredith lead it to the spot where he would be able to feel their child.

"Thats amazing. And I don't know how long it will take but if you want to lay down there you can." He said still mesmarized by the kicking.

"And you won't tell me anything about where we are going?" She asked getting in the car.

"Nope." He said as he got into his side of the car. He saw Meredith close her eyes and relax. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me Meredith Grey." He said chucking.

"I am making no promises."She said with a giggle.


	42. Chapter 42

Derek had been driving for only two minutes and he already heard the sound of Meredith's snoring. He knew that he should just skip it for tonight but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted Meredith to know what his suprise was.

He pulled into the drive way and turned off the car. He gently nugged Meredith and she seemed to stir but fell right back into her sleep.

He walked around to her side of the car and opened the door. The car light came on and she automaticly put her hand up to block it. "Uhhhh" she groaned as Derek picked her up in his arms. "Are we home?" She asked with out opening her eyes.

"Kind of." He said as he carried her up the lawn and towards the front door. This move caught Merediths attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked finally opening her eyes. She looked up at a large Bungalow style house.

"Carring the love of my life and my baby." He said with a smile. He knew what she was asking but wasn't ready to tell her what he was acctually doing.

"Ha ha very funny. Now seriously what are we doing here." She asked as he set her down and took out a key. Meredith was starting to get nervous. She didn't know what to think about her boyfriend opening the door to a unfamiliar house.

"We are going home." He said looking back at her face.

"Derek what are you doing?" She asked as he walked into the dark room and turned on a light. They had come in the front door so they were now in the living room. It was decorated and furnished already. Then she saw something that brought her further into the house. She walked over to the coffee table and picked up a silver frame. It was a picture of them. It was from one of their dates when they first met. They had gotten into one of those photo booths in the mall. This was one of the pictures that he must have blown up.

She looked up at his smiling face trying to figure out what was going on here. "Why is this here Der?" She asked placing a protective hand over her stomach.

"Here" He handed her a white envelope with her name writen on it. "This will explain everything." He made her sit down remembering how tired she said she was.

Meredith cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Meredith,_

_My name is Anna Cade. I am Derek's grandmother. After your first date Derek called me and said that he belived that he had met the love of his life. I trusted his feelings but told him to be cautious. Not to rush into things. I don't know if he told you that we usaually talk about every week. Every time we talked you were the only thing that he talked about._

_One day he told me about what happened to you. I asked him many questions. First I want you to know that I cared to much about my grandson to let him get hurt. Its not that I don't belive that he is in love with you but I want him to be safe. The question I asked was if he still wanted to be with you. He didn't hestitate for one second before he said yes. That he never wanted to leave you. So I told him to be there for you and to not push you into anything._

_Then he called me terrified. You were pregnant. He was scared and didn't know what to do. So I asked him the same question. Did he still want to be with you even if it wasn't his baby? He gave me the same answer. Yes. So I told gave him the same advice. To be there for you and not to push you. I told him that I didn't know how you felt but that was a lie. When I had met Derek's grandfather I was also raped. It was someone who I thought was close to me. _

_I never told Derek's grandfather about what happened to me and I never did anything about it until I started to get morning sickness. That man got me pregnant. But I still wasn't able to tell him. I have never told anyone until you. I wasn't brave enough to tell anyone. I wasn't brave enough to keep the baby. Of course there was no hospital type of abortion so I had to do it my self. I wasn't strong enough to have that baby and see someone who hurt me so much every day of my life. I couldn't._

_I don't know what will happened with you and Derek but I wanted to make sure someone so brave always had a place to call home. This house is for you and your baby because you are doing something that is so incredibly brave. I wish that I had been as strong as you are being. Please don't tell Derek about what happened to me._

_Anna _

_P.S. I really wish I could have met the woman who makes Derek so happy._

Meredith looked up at Derek who was now sitting on the other side of the couch rubbing her feet. She had tears in her eyes. She finally choked something out "This...this is our house."

"This is your house." He clarified. "I would love to live here but only if you let me." He said giving her a smile and wipping away the tears that have fallen.

She doesn't know what to think. She looks into his eyes and only see the love that is always there. She threw her self around Derek crying into his shoulder.


	43. Chapter 43

"Mer," He wispered when her breathing had finally evened out. "There is one place that I want to show you before we go to bed, Ok?" He asked petting her hair.

"Yes" They started to stand up but Meredith suddenly she broke down again. She fell back on to the couch. "I'm sorry." She cried.

Derek sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder so her head rested on his shoulder. "Mer, whats wrong? We have our own house. This is a good thing." He said smiling and rubbing her arm.

"I know." She cried again. She covered her eyes and cuddled further into Derek's warm body.

"Then what is wrong?" He asked chuckling, trying to figure out what was so wrong.

"I don't know!" She cried louder.

"So your not angry about this?"

"No...Of course not" She said trying to get her breathing under control again. Derek wipped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I don't know why I am crying." She said as she burrowed her head into Derek's chest.

Derek ran his hands up and down her back trying to calm her enough to get to his next suprise. "Its just the hormones. You are carring a little person in there. You have all the right to be emotional." He said as he moved one hand to her abdomen.

"So you don't mind me being like this." She said as she raised her head to meet his.

"Of course not Mer. I never mind anything that you do."

She took a deep breath. "So can we go to the next room. I think that I really need to go to bed."

He got a large smile across his face. "Lets go." He took her hand and led her up the wood stair case. "You have to close your eyes." She nodded and obeyed. Derek placed his hands over her eyes and guided her from behind towards one of the doors. He opened it and turned on the lights. Derek guided Meredith over to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair with Meredith sitting on his lap. "Ok you can open them." Derek uncovered her eyes so she could see the new nursery.

"Oh my god." She wispered as she looked around the room. "Were having a girl." She wispered. The tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Were having a girl." Derek confirmed. He placed a hand on her stomach and felt his little girl move.

"Dehilia Anna" Meredith blurted out while wipping away her tears.

"What?" Derek questioned.

"Can we name her Dehilia? I was thinking about names and I just feel that one. I can't explain it." She looked at him for an answer.

"I think thats perfect. I can feel it to." He took Meredith's hand and rested it on her swollen abdomen. "Dehilia" He wispered. "Is Anna after my grandma?" He questioned.

She nodded bitting her lip. She hoped that he was happy with the name. "I just...Shes done so much...And she seems so nice and" Derek cut her off by crashing his lips on to hers.

"Its perfect." He bent his head down to her stomach and kissed it once "Dehilia, daddy's little princess."

"How did you do all of this?" She asked looking around the nursery.

"Izzy helped me a little but I set everything up and I told her what we wanted." She rested her head on his chest and he could feel her yawn. "Lets get to bed." She nodded her head and started to stand up. He lead her to the door at the end of the hall. He once again covered her eyes and lead her into the bedroom. "Open"

"Oh my god" She breathed as she opened her eyes to see a large master bedroom with white carpeting and white fluffy bedspread. "Its...its..." She couldn't take his eyes off of the room until she turned around quickly throwing her head into Derek's chest. She started to cry soaking his shirt through. Derek rubbed her back and wispered soothing sounds into her ear.

"Mer, whats wrong?" He asked. She only shook her head.

"Mer, are you ok?" He wispered after she hadn't moved in a couple minutes. She nodded her head which was still burried in his chest. She sniffled a little and pulled her head out of his chest. Her mascara had run and her lipstick was slightly messed up but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She ran her hands over her cheeks to get the tears away. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Der, I've been lying." This caught Derek's attention and he placed his hands on her arms as if he thought that she was about to run away.

"About what" he asked as his concern grew.

She looked up into his eyes with a power that Derek didn't even remember. "I've been having cravings."

"Mer, you should have told me. You know that I would have gone and gotten you what ever you wanted. What is it and I'll go get it now." He said as he started to pull out of her grasp but she grabbed his jacket pulling him and crashing her lips onto his. She wrapped one of her legs around Derek's as she started to peel away the layers of cloths off his upper body.

Derek just stood there. He didn't know what to think. This seemed different than the other times that she had attacked him over the last five months. They hadn't really had sex since before Mr. Lee and when she wanted to do oral she had always gone slow. Like she was testing the water. But now after thirty seconds she was already pulling his under shirt off of his body.

"You. I've been craving you." She wispered out of breath as she fumbled with his belt. "All of you." She said as she reached into Derek's pants slowly stroking his erection. Derek sharply inhaled a breath which seemed to get him out of his gaze. He took hold of her thighs and she hooked them around his waist. It was an aquard position with Meredith's growing stomach but Derek only had to carry her to the bed where he set her down like the precious jewel that she was.

She tried to go back to her goal which was still hidden in his pants but Derek stopped her. "Let me love you." He noticed her relax so he started by kissing her lips gently. He wanted to take his time. He knew that if he went to fast she might get scared or might regret it which are two things that he deffinitaly didn't want right now. He fethered her jaw with kisses and went down towards her breasts. She moaned as he started to push the fabric of her dress away to get closer to his prize.

"Wait" She cried. Derek immediatly backed off woried that she was mad at him.

"What is it? Do you want me to stop?" He questioned as she sat up.

"What...No. I just wanted to take this dress off myself insted of you ripping it off of me and ruining it." She slipped it off her shoulders and down the rest of her body. Derek almost couldn't take it when she did that. He loved that she was trusting him. He had waited this long for her and now she knew that he would wait if thats what she needed.

Once she had it off Derek waited for her to motion him back to her. He went back to where he was as he unhooked her bra. She knew that he loved to do that. It was one thing that he absolutly loved. She had figured it was from watching movies where the teenage boys had to learn how to unhook a bra when it came naturally to him.

He runs his tounge down the crevice between her breasts and then slowly creaps his way up to her nipple. He makes his was towards it but never touches it. He hears her moan in frustration. He continues his minstrations until Meredith takes his head in her hands and put his mouth right on her nipple. She moans in satisfaction. Derek loves the way her head rolled back when he started to suck on it then her groan when he leaves that breast for the other one.

"Der...I need you." She wimpers. He started to kiss down her enlarged belly.

"Paciences, my dear," He wispered seductivly.

She suddenly sat up staight when his fingers got to dripping core. Derek looked up at her to read her face and saw her eyes filled with the same passion that they were before all of this happened. "Der, your hands belong here." She took the hands that were begining to play with her and placed them in her hair. "And your tounge belongs..." she pulled him up and plunged her tounge into his mouth. "Here. For today anyway." She smiled as he kissed the pulse point on her neck.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asked as he nipped at her ear.

"I never wanted anything more." She wipered as she thrusted her hips towards his erection.

"Tell me if you want to stop. You know that I don't mind." She put her hands on his ass leading him towards her core.

"Never stop." She said quietly but looking right into his eyes. He kissed her passionatly as he slowly slid into her. They both moaned in unison. He waited for her to get adusted to his size. "I love you." She wispered as he started to move inside of her.

He stroked back until only the tip of him was still in her, and pushed slowly inside again. Meredith moved her legs further apart and he slid all the way in. 

"Yesssss." His voice was muffled in her neck but she could feel his breath hot against it. For a moment he lay still inside her and she could feel his heartbeat against her chest and pulsing deep within her. "Are you ok?" He asked out of breath.

She answered by nodding her head and thrusting her hips towards him. Then he pulled back and thrust again. A single bold stroke, quick and pure. 

"Ohhhhh." They both groaned at the same time. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and lifted her hips off of the bed. 

He withdrew himself and then thrust hard inside her. He dropped his head to her shoulder and thrust harder, picking up the pace and grunting softly at the effort.

Pleasure sparkled across her nerve endings. Her hands cupped his shoulder blades, delighting in the play of muscles beneath his skin.

She tightened her walls around him. "Oh, God Mer." He groaned in response and rose to his knees taking her hips up with him. He thrust harder and deeper all the while looking at her in the eyes.

He continued to thrust inside her, biting his lips, and suddenly, her entire body tensed, straining. Her back arched instinctively just as Derek pushed into her. The friction against her sensitive clit blocked out everything and she splintered under the intensity. 

Meredith screamed Derek's name as the waves continued to wash over her. He felt her clench around him and he couldn't hold off any longer. He released himself into her wet core. She milked every thing that he had out of him. He let him self be drapped over her but making sure to keep most weight off of her.

"That was..." She murmured.

He rolled off of her and pulled her back into his arms. "Amazing" He replied. He brushed a peice of hair out of her face and kissed her gently. "It was worth the wait."

"I'm sorry you had to wait that long" She wispered not meeting his eyes.

"Hey" He pushed her face towards his so she was looking at him. "I would wait for you forever. You know that." He kissed her again. "Never be sorry." He pulled her tighter into him and let her start to fall asleep.

Derek let go of her just enough to prop his arm and just watched her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He gently caressed her face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. They might have gotten pregnant in high school but this was going to work. They were going to be ok. No. Better than ok. They were both going to do something with their lives even if she decided to just that she just wanted to stay home with their daughter because he didn't care. As long as they were together.

He was so in thought that he didn't relize that the last kiss he had placed on her nose had woken her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a sleepy smile. He just placed another kiss to her forehead and replied.

"Looking at you like I am going to do for the rest of our lives." He said with a smile. She giggled a little when her stomach rumbled. Derek let out a low laugh. "Didn't you eat before we left."

"No" She said like it was the stupidest question ever. "I figured that we were going out to dinner. How was I suppost to know that we were going to a dance." She rolled her eyes.

"You know that you could have eaten at both places." He said as he kissed her belly and rolled over to the far side of the bed.

"Well, I didn't want your parents to think that I was some pregnant lunatic eating they out of house and home." She said as she wondered why he was putting on his boxers. "Where are you going?" She raised herself up on her elbows to watch what he was doing.

"I am going to get both of my girls something to eat."He said as he bent down to give her a peck on the lips. "Do you know how hard it was to keep the sex from you. I kept making sure I didn't slip." He kissed her once more as he walked out the door. "Not that I mind of course."


	44. Chapter 44

Derek woke up to Meredith still snoring Saturday morning immediatly remembering the previous night. They had sex for the first time in five months and it had felt amazing. He pushed a peice of hair out of her face as he started to pull out of the position that they had slept in. Meredith had her arms bent towards her chest and Derek had his arms wrapped around her warm body. Derek pulled the blanket tightly around her to make sure she stayed warm in their new bed.

He climbed out of bed and immediatly felt the cold winter weather through out the room. He pulled on his boxers and grabed one of the pajama pants out of the dresser. He had brought a couple of things to the house but couldn't move to many without her noticing. He walked down stairs to make breakfast for him and Meredith.

He cooked a large breakfast with everything that Meredith could ever want. Pankakes, eggs, toast, french toast, bacon, hash browns, waffles, cinnimon buns, and muffins. He reilized when he was buttering the toast that there was way to much food for even Meredith to eat. But still he was walking up the stairs of their house, to their bedroom, with their breakfast in bed, and in their bed. He was never more happy than right now. Maybe the day their daughter was born but for right now this was it. Knowing that they were going to spend the rest of their life together.

He opened the door to thier bedroom and placed the table tray filled with food on the dresser. He grabbed one of Meredith's nightshirts and pants out of the drawers because he knew that she would be cold. He went over and kneeled beside the bed. She was now facing him still curled up with a pillow. Then Derek noticed her nostrils flare. Her eyes started to flutter open with the sent of food in the air. She looks around forgeting where she was for a moment but then looked in to his eyes and smiled.

"Hey" He wispers as he draws circles on her cheek.

"Hey back" She says just as quietly. "What smells so good?"

"Sit up and I will show you." He helps her sit up and get situated before going over and getting her food. He brings the table tray over and sets it over her legs. Her mouth drops at the amount of food that is set before her.

"You didn't have to do this." She said but her movements told him a different story as she took a spare plate and filled it up with everything from the pile of food.

"I wanted to." He kissed her head but she didn't take her eyes off the food. He walked over and climbed into the other side of the bed. After Meredith filled up her first plate she moved the table tray closer to Derek so he could also get food. He moves closer to her as she folds up her legs indian style and places her plate on her swollen abdomen.

"How could you think that I am anything besides a fat whale?" She asked pointing to the giant plate of food that could rest on her stomach with out any other support. "My crazy amount of food can sit on my fat belly." She said still staring at it.

"This is the sexist thing that I have ever seen." He took the plate away so he could see her. She still didn't have a shirt on so he also pulled down the blanket that was covering her. "This makes me so hot." He said as he rubbed his forming erection over any skin he could get to while still kissing her stomach. "This just showes me how much you can't keep your hands off of me." She giggled as he rolled on top of him. She had a large smile on her face and he knew that she was good now.

"Don't think that you are getting sex now. I need to eat." She said reaching over to her plate and getting a sausage link from the plate. She placed half of it in her mouth as she chewed it with out any hands. Derek took the oprotunity and took the other half in his mouth while keeping his lips on hers. She giggled as she laughed and smiled as she swallowed keeping her lips on his.

"There, now you ate. Lets have sex." He said as he kissed down her neck. She giggled at his bluntness.

"I've missed this." She wispered.

"Me too, babe." He wispered in the same tone. "Me too."


	45. Chapter 45

Meredith had now put on the cloths that Derek had taken out for her and was eating her food. "Lets go out side after we finish." She said as she cut up a peice of pankake.

"Its frezzing." He said looking at her. She hated being cold. She had been putting on two sweat shirts on under her coat since before it was snowing. "You hate the cold."

"I think that our daughter likes it. She seems to relax whenever I am cold. And right now she is kicking me, oh." She put her food on Dereks legs and hoped out of bed. She walked as quickly as she could towards what she thought was the bathroom. "I really have to pee." She said as she opened a door and entered the walk in closet. Derek couldn't help but laugh when she walked out and shot a glare at him. He couldn't wait for her to see the bathroom. It was perfect. It was big enough to be another bedroom with a shower and a jet bathtub.

"Oh my god" She said as she looked around while going to the bathroom. She quickly finished and walked out to Derek. She jumped up on the bed and stratled his abdomen. "It so beautiful in there." She said as she kissed him.

"How about we go and take a bath, together, then we can go out side. The neighbors seem very into christmas and I am starting to think that they will kick us out if we don't put out some decorations. I have some lights in the garage." She leaned down to kiss him again.

"I think thats a perfect idea." She leaned down so her ear was on top of the skin covering his heart. "This is perfect. I just can't believe that you did all of this. I am kind of happy to be out of your parents house. They are great but I wouldn't feel right waking them up because the baby is crying." She layed there for a moment and listened to his heart and then got up with him to take a bath.

----------------

They had gotten ready and went out side. Meredith felt like that kid from the christmas story because she had so many sweaters and jackets on that he arms couldn't be straightened down. She was sitting in the snow watching Derek up on the ladder puting up lights around the door frame. She had seen some other parts of the house that she hadn't seen the night before. They had a pond in the back of the house. It was a big lot so the pond was something that fit perfectly with the house. They also had a pool which was covered for the winter. The kitchen was beautiful. It was large with white cabinats and a movable island in the middle. Everything in the house seemed perfect as she sat watching the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Hows that?" He called out to her.

"It's perfect." She yelled back. She fell back into the snow and started to make a snow angel. She closed her eyes as her baby kicked. She loved the feeling after the scare that she had before. She was so preocupied that she hadn't noticed that Derek had gotten off of the ladder and was right infront of her. He layed down on top of her and she giggled when she felt him. "Our house looks perfect." She said looking past him.

"I see something else perfect." he wispered in her ear.

"Oh ya. And what would that be." She wispered right back.

"My hair." He said matter of factly.

She giggled at his remark. "Oh really." She said as she went to run her hand through his hair. She stoped half way through to shake the perfectness right out of it.

"Hey." He took a little snow and rubbed it over the unclothed space on her neck. She started to giggle and tried to wiggle away. "So are you going to mess up my hair again?" He questioned as the snow started to melt.

"No, no, I won't" She laughed.

"Good." The snow had melted and now his lips were on her neck where the snow had been. She let out a low moan but then quickly pushed him away when she saw a car turning on to their street. Derek quickly stood up but Meredith was having a hard time. The car pulled into the house next door to them. Derek looked over and waved at the woman and man getting out of the car.

"Excuse me." She said in a huffed tone. She put her hands on her hips.

"What so now after you mess up my hair you expect me to help you up?"

Meredith just stared at him. He just laughed and bent down to help her up. The neighbors were walking over and for the first time Meredith and Derek noticed that they had a carseat in their hands.

"Hi, you must be our new neighbors." Said the woman. She put her hand out to Meredith first. Meredith suddenly felt unconfortable with her stomach. She shook her hand as she layed her other on her stomach. "Looks like my son will have someone to play with." The woman said as she motioned to the sleeping boy in the car seat. "This is Daniel. Oh and I am Mary Bledel and this is my husband Greg."

"I'm Meredith Grey and this is my boyfriend Derek Shephard." Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and let it fall on her abdomen.

"Grey, where have I heard that name before." Mary wondered out loud.

"You probably have heard of her mother. She is a world renound surgon." Derek explained.

"Oh probably. So how far along are you?" She asked Meredith.

"I am six months. Its a girl." She said smiling.

"Uh oh looks like we might have a couple here." Meredith laughed with Mary.

"My daughter will never date. Will you sweetheart?" Derek said to her stomach.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you two?"

"Mary, don't ask them something like that." Said Greg.

"No, its fine. I am 16 and Derek is 17. I am a junior and so is Derek but he will be going to college next year. He is skipping his senior year."

"Oh thats great. Well we have to go inside. Its getting to cold for him to be out here." She pointed to Daniel. "But us and a couple of neighbors have a Sunday night dinner. We would love for you two to come."

"Oh we couldn't intrude." Meredith said quickly.

"No, I won't take no for an answer. It will be a great way to meet the neighbors. We would love to have you."

Derek looks down at Meredith. She knows that he wants to go. "Ok but we have to bring something."

"How about you bring a salad. There will only be eight of us including you two."

"Ok we will be there."

"Good, see you later." They walked toward their house.

"Are you ok with going to this thing?" Derek asked.

"Ya, I'm sure it will be fun. I just wonder where she heard my name."

"I'm sure its nothing." He said as he kissed her head as they walked inside.


	46. Chapter 46

"Derek" Meredith yelled as he walked in the door. There had been traffic coming home from the hospital and now he was late. Meredith wouldn't say it but he knew that she was excited to go. She was in the kitchen cleaning out a bowl for the salad.

"Derek did you..." She was yelling to see if he had remember to bring home a bag of salad from the store but he was right behind her so when she yelled he wrapped his arms around her waist. "No, no time for that. You have to go get ready. I layed out your good looking red shirt on the bed." Meredith said as she took the salad out of the bag and pored it into the bowl.

"The good looking shirt are you planing to hook up with me in the bathroom or something." She turned around quickly to look at him.

"NO, there will be no hooking up of any kind. We have to make a good impression on these people. They are our neighbors and we can't make them think that we are some horny knocked up teenagers." She said as Derek walked back down in the outfit that he was wearing. Meredith was wearing a black short sleeved dress which acented her stomach.

Derek took hold of her hips and spun her around so her back was to the counter. "Calm down. Everyone will love you. You are perfect." He let his lips kiss her lightly but then pulled away knowing that this couldn't go any where since they were already late. "Lets go so we won't be late." He put a arm around her waist and lead her out the door after grabing her coat.

Meredith started to wring her hands until Derek took one in his hand. "You'll be fine. If you want to go home just tell me your fine. Ok thats our escape word." She nodded as they got to Mary and Gregs porch. She looked up at him before they rang the door bell and quickly kissed him. She rang the door bell and Greg came to answer the door.

"Meredith come in here with the women." Called Mary from the kitchen. She looked up at Derek terrified. She didn't want to leave him.

He kissed her temple and then wispered in her ear "I'll come in and check on you in a couple of minutes." He wispered as he pushed her lightly towards the kitchen.

She walked in to the kitchen and there were two other women that she hadn't met yet.

"Meredith, I am so sorry." Said Mary as she enveloped Meredith in a hug. Meredith was very confused.

"About what?" Meredith laughed. Mary backed away from the hug.

"I knew that I had heard that name before and I am a write for the newspaper. I'm on maternity leave right now of course but I went and looked at my saved stories and you were one of them." Meredith was still confused about what they were talking about. "About what your teacher did to you."

"Oh, that, um I'll be right back." Meredith quickly walked out of the kitchen to where she saw Derek standing with three other men. He quickly noticed her tense mood and didn't think twice about guiding her outside.

She sat down on the steps of the porch and Derek sat next to her. Meredith started hyperventilating when the tears started to fall. He rubbed her back and offered her the water that he had gotten when they arrived. She took small sips to try and control her breathing. "They know...they all know and now it will never be the same. Now they will all just feel sorry for me. Nothing but that puddle that you try to avoid." Meredith just looked out towards the street. She didn't want to look towards Derek.

"What are you talking about? What do they know?"

"They know about Mr.Lee. Mary is some newspaper writer and she wrote a story on me."

"What did they say?"

"They just said that they were sorry."

"You don't think that they would have found out sooner or later?"

"Well ya but...I don't know...I just wanted to feel normal. No one treats me the same in school. I was hoping that they would here." She said as she wipped away the tears.

"I don't think that they will treat you any different. They all seem very nice and I will go to talk to them."

"Derek you don't have to." She said shaking her head. She took another sip of water.

"No I will. You wait here and I'll come get you in a minute." He took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed her gently but with passion and peacefullness. "I love you."


	47. Chapter 47

"Hey" Said Derek as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Oh Derek I am so sorry." Said Mary sincerly. "I didn't mean to make her upset. I just didn't want her to feel unconfortable or like she had to tell us. We really hope that she will come back in. She seems like a very bright girl. She is probably one of the only people who I feel confortable with giving birth at such a young age."

"Thank you. She just wants to feel normal. She dosn't want all of you to treat her differently because of it. As much as I wish that I could say that no one does, thats not true. Everyone treats her differently because of it and its a reminder to her. She has tried to push it to the back of her mind but everything reminds her of it."

"Of course it does. And we promise to treat her like anyone of us but please try to convince her to come in. We don't want her to feel strange around us. You two will be staying her awhile and she needs to feel confortable. So do I."

"I'll go talk to her. Thank you for understanding."

"Of course Derek." She said smiling as she went on cooking dinner with the other three women. Derek pushed the swinging door that opened to the hallway towards the front door and living room. He was met with the green eyes he knew so well. She had been listening to the entire conversation.

He enveloped her in a hug after seeing the smile pulling on the corner of her lips. He pressed a kiss to her hair. He moved his lips to kiss her forehead and wispered "See, I told you that they would love you." She nodded her head which was laying in his chest breathing him in. He caressed her hair back out of her face. "Are you ok to go back in?"

"I will be. Just hold me for a second." She wispered. Derek tightened his grip on her and rocked back and forth. She pulled away after a moment and exhaled a large breath. "Ok" She said to herself. She looked up at Derek "How is my make up? Is it running?"

"You look perfect." He said taking her face in his hands and pulling her lips towards him. The kiss was gentle but it said so much to both of them.

He pulled her away but she held eye contact with him. "How do you do that?" She asked unbelieved.

"Do what?"

"Make everything ok. You kiss me like that and everything is ok. I've never felt anything like it." She smiled happily.

"Thats love. It's how you know true love. Thats how I feel everytime I see you, talk to you, touch you" He put his hand on the back of her neck. "When I kiss you." He pulled her gently towards him and conected his lips with hers. He ran his tounge around her lips asking permision to enter. She wraps her arms around his neck and opened her mouth. He gently probed around in her mouth and caressed her tounge.

He pulled away when they both needed air. He gave her a small peck on the lips and pulled away from her. "Now go get them." He said as he lightly swated her butt. She jumped and giggled. Derek walked down the hallway towards the living room where all of the men were.

Meredith took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She walked into the kitchen to see everyone working. One woman that she didn't know was cutting up vegtables, one was searching through the fridge, and Mary was trying to open a jar of spagetti sause while keeping Daniel calm which wasn't working well.

"Hello Meredith. Shhhh baby mommy is right here. I can't hold you right now." She said to the baby.

The woman that was cutting vegtables stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Stephanie." Meredith shook her hand.

"I'm Nik." Said the other woman.

"Meredith, why don't you sit down and grab a drink." Said Mary.

"No, I should help with something. I'm not a very good cook but there must be something that I can do."

"Um actually would you mind holding Daniel. He really doesn't like being held by anyone but me or Greg but could you try. I can't get anything done with him crying." She pleaded.

Meredith didn't know what to say. She wanted to do something to help and she didn't want to go into whole never held a baby thing before. So she said the only thing that she could. "Sure."

"Oh great. He is hungry. If you can just grab a bottle out of the fridge." Mary took Daniel out of the seat and placed him in Meredith's arms. She layed him so he was across her stomach. It felt very natural to hold him. She went into the fridge and took out a bottle. She placed it in the bottle warmer and bounced with Daniel. She moved him to her sholder but he started to fuss. She moved him back down to her stomach and he placed a small hand on the top of her stomach. Meredith breathed in and felt the heart burn that she had been feeling through out the day gone. The book that she had said that it was from the baby kicking up towards her stomach. She smilled at the loss of heart burn and the calmness of Daniel. She took the bottle and sat down at the table. She started to feed him.

"So how have you been feeling, Meredith?" Asked Mary.

"Well I had heart burn all day but I think that he has calmed her down because its really gone now."

"Thats weird." Said Nik.

"I told you they are going to be best friends." Said Mary.

"How far along are you?" Asked Stephanie.

"Six months. I am really happy because then I don't have to miss school. I don't want to get behind. My school has a daycare service that she will be going to."

"Is Derek in the same grade as you?" Asked Nik.

"He is a junior with me now but he is graduating a year early so next year he will be going to Boston U."

"Thats great. What do you two want do to as a job."

"We both want to be surgons."

"Wow isn't that a demanding job. How are you going to do med school and a baby?"

"We can do it together. It will be hard and I would be lying if I said that not having a baby right now wouldn't be good but when I got pregnant there wasn't anything we could do. We would never get rid of it because...its apart of both of us. I don't know. Derek is the optomist out of both of us. But we will get through it."

"I think that you guys can do it. Look how good you are with Daniel."

"I've actually never held a baby before."

"Well you are a natural. He hates these two. No one can hold him. I might have to call you to babysit." She joked.

Just then the swinging door opened to Derek. He smiled when he saw Meredith happy and holding a baby. She looked so natural. He walked over to her.

"I'm holding a baby." She wispered.

He kissed her lips lightly. "I can see." He kissed her again. "Do you need anything? Anything to drink?"

She bit her lip. "Uh no. I'm fine."

He put his forehead on hers. "What do you want? I can get it."

"Um, some apple juice."

"I can do that." He said as he kissed her head. "Hey Mary do you have any apple juice?"

She turned around to him "Sorry I don't."

"Ok, are you ok?" He asked Meredith. She nodded as he walked out of the room.

They made small talk for a minute or two until the swinging door opened once more. Derek entered carring the bottle of apple juice from their house. Meredith smiled up at him. She didn't think that he would go home just to get her something that she was craving. He poured a glass and set it in front of her. He kissed her gently almost as a promise. A promise that he was going to do this for the rest of his life.


	48. Chapter 48

"Mer, wake up." Derek kissed her gently trying to wake her up. She groaned and rolled away from him. "Meredith you have to get in the shower. I already took mine." He pushed her hair out of her face as she started to get out of bed. "Oh my god." He said unbelievingly.

"What are you...Oh" she said as she got up and couldn't see her feet. "What happened to me?" She looked down at her stomach. She popped. She was huge.

"You deffinitally popped." He said putting his hands all over her stomach. "You look so sexy." He said as he kissed her.

"I've got to get in the shower." She wispered as his fingers started to play with the hem of her shirt.

"How about I join you?"

"How could I say no to that." She giggled as she walked as quickly as she could to the large new bathroom.

-------------

"So we are going to tell everyone the sex today right." Derek asked as he and Meredith were getting their lunch.

"Ya I figured." She smiled.

They both paied for their lunches and walked out to their table where Christina, Izzy, and Mark were already sitting. Mark had quickly gotten entrance to their group and was now sitting with them every lunch.

"You look fat." Spat Christina as she stuffed more Doritos into her mouth.

"Your going to get fat if you keep eating like that. I push a seven pound girl out of my vagina and the weight will melt right off. You on the other hand."

"Wait your having a girl?" Asked Christina.

Meredith smiled and nodded her head.

"Good. We wouldn't want another McDreamy running around here." She said with a smirk. "Why arn't you jumping up and down over there barbie."

"I already knew." Izzy said.

She turned back to Meredith. "Please don't tell me that you told barbie before you told your person."

"Sorry Christina but she knew before I did so be mad at Derek."

"I am always angry with Derek but this I am going to take out on you."

"What ever Christina. I have to go and grab something from my teacher. I will be back in a few minutes." She kissed Derek quickly and was out of the room.

"Ok so everything is set right?" Derek asked after he knew that she was gone.

"Yep, I will bring the decorations and the cake."

"Cool. I will see you all there. Thanks." Derek said as he got up and walked out to where Meredith had gone.

He walked out of the cafeteria and saw Meredith was about to walk back in.

"Hey." He kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, could we go and some cloths this weekend. I don't need much..."

"We can get you what ever you need. What ever you want. Lets do it on Sunday. I was thinking that we could go out and get breakfast then too."

"Cool." She smiled up at him as they walked towards their next class.


	49. Chapter 49

Meredith and Derek pulled into their driveway Sunday afternoon. They had gone out to breakfast and gone shopping for new cloths for Meredith. They got out of the car and Derek spotted the blinds shift from the front room of their house. Luckly it didn't seem like Meredith saw anything. She went to get some bags out of the back seat of Derek's car.

"Mer, why don't we go inside so you can rest and then I will come back and get these."

"Derek, I'm pregnant, I don't always have to rest." She said in a huffed tone.

"I know but you have been on your feet all day. They must hurt."

She seemed to think about this for a second. "Ok, I guess." Derek let out a breath. He wanted this to go perfectly. He also made a mental note to get Meredith off her feet when they got inside. He didn't her to over exert herself.

They got up to the door and as Meredith put her hand on the door knob he stoped her.

"Mer, do you remember what our 'I need to hide in a coat closet' word is right?"

"Why?"

"Just do you?"

"Of course, its fine right." He nodded his head and opened the door.

"Suprise!" People yelled as Meredith walked into the living room with Derek behind her. There was pink streamers hanging from all over and there were congratulation hangings all over. It was totally over the top and she could tell that Izzy and his mother had done most of the decorations.

"Oh my..." Meredith wispered as tears welled up in her eyes. Derek wrapped his arms around her neck from behind.

"You ok?" He asked quickly as everyone started to come towards Meredith.

"I'm great. I'm loved." She said quietly.

"You sure are." Derek said.


	50. Chapter 50

The party had been going on for about a hour. Everyone was there. The Shephards, all of Meredith's friends, and all of the Shephard sisters. Even Mrs. Harrison, their chemestry teacher. She was sitting on the couch with many of the other women who were at the party. She had just opened gifts and now the men were over in the corner.

"Would you stop staring at her." Mark asked

"Why should I?" Derek asked back and contiued to watch Meredith who was facing him on the couch. Every couple of seconds she would look up at him, see him staring at her, and then blush and put her face down.

"You are so wipped."

"I am and I love it." He said with a sigh. "Why are you here any way. I didn't think a baby shower was your scene."

"I want that." He pointed across the room towards Christina who had just put some rum in to her soda cup.

"Christina. Why?"

"Shes hot. I bet she is great in bed."

"What ever. Just don't do anything in my house. Ok?" Derek said as he saw Meredith stand up. "I'll be right back." He said as he followed Meredith towards the kitchen. "Hey, you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Unless you found a way to hook my bladder up to yours. There is nothing you can do."

"Ok, I'll be right in the living room if you need anything."

"Ok, Love you"

"I love you too."

-------

Meredith finished up and walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down on one of the island chairs. She took a sip of the water and looked at the baby shower cake that was sitting in front of her. She was really getting hungery so she ran her finger over the little bit of frosting that was on the tray. She laughed when a moan came out of her mouth. The frosting was very good. Not to sweet but with so much taste. She took a little more off the edging of the cake.

"I saw that." A voice behind her said. Meredith jumped and turned around to see Mrs. Harrison standing in the door way.

"Oh sorry...I just...sorry" Meredith said with her head down

"I was joking Meredith. Its your party. If you asked they would probably cut it right now."

Meredith giggled as Mrs. Harrison got a water bottle out of the frigde also. "So are you having fun."

"Ya, its a little weird but I am glad that I was invited." She said with a smile. "I acctually wanted to talk to you about something with you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this...you have to know that you can decide to do anything that you want. Its your choice, OK?"

"Your kind of freaking me out. Please just come out and say it."


	51. Chapter 51

"Well Meredith, I'm married and...uh." Mrs.Harrison said as she started to wring her wrist.

"Yes, I know. Mrs. Harrison, just come out and say it. Your scaring me."

"I'm sorry, my madien name is Grey. My father is Thacher Grey."

Meredith couldn't breathe. This was her sister. No this couldn't be happening. Not now. She needed to get away. Meredith put her hand on her chest. Mrs. Harrison came around the island to where Meredith was sitting.

"Meredith, you have to calm down. Should I get Derek?" She asked as she put a hand on Meredith shoulder. Meredith flinched and nodded her head feirsly. Mrs. Harrison quickly walked over to the door and waved Derek in. He noticed her stifness and quickly ran over to her. She buried her head in his chest and started to cry. She didn't notice when Mrs. Harrison left but when she looked up at Derek she was gone.

"Mer, what happened?" He asked as he moved the hair out of her face.

"Not right now. I can't do it right now." She said as she layed her head on his chest.

"Thats fine. You will tell me later right?" She nodded as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ok, well why don't you go up stairs and rest. You look tired." He said as he rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Ok." She reached up and kissed him gently. She walked passed him but stopped as she got to the stairs. "I love you."

"Love you too." He wispered as he walked back into the living room. "Hey guys Meredith went upstairs to take a nap." Everyone nodded and went back to their conversations. Derek looked around for Mark until he heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Meredith screamed.

She didn't even finish before Derek was up half way of the stairs. He looked towards their bedroom door to see Meredith standing there with her eyes covered. "Meredith, whats wrong. Are you ok?" She nodded as she took one of her hands to point into their bedroom.

He looked in to see Mark without a shirt on fixing his pants and Christina adjusting her shirt. "Oh my god." He said as he turned away. He felt Meredith yawn from where her head was in his chest. "I'll deal with you two later. He said as he picked Meredith up.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she relized they were not going to their room.

"I need to clean the sheets." he chuckled. She giggled and put her head into her neck. He brought her into the guest room and layed her down on one side of the bed. He layed down next to her and spooned next to her. She layed there for a few minutes until she turned around to face him.

"Thatcher is Mrs. Harrison's father." She wispered not meeting his eyes.

"It will be ok."

"I'm not wanted."

"What?"

"He wanted her but not me. My mother doesn't want me. And now this baby probably won't even want me."

"No, don't ever say that about your self. Your father and mother might not want you but I do. All of those people want you. And you know the best thing about a baby." She shook her head. "They are pretty good about always wanting their mom. You might acctually start to hate it at one point."

She giggled. "I know but...how" She was stopped but a knock comeing from the door.

"Come in." Derek said. They both saw Mrs. Harrison pop her head in.

"Could I talk to Meredith for a couple of minutes?" Derek looked in Meredith's eyes. "Only if I can stay with her."

"Uh...sure." She sat down at the end of the bed. She took Meredith's hand gently making sure not to scare her. "Meredith, I don't want you to feel that you have to do anything. This is going as fast or slow as you want. I won't do anything that you don't want."

"You...you mean they don't know?"

"Nope. I didn't want to tell them unless you want them to know that I know you. We don't have to tell them."

"Really?" She asked.

"Of corse. Meredith I want you to feel confortable with me. I know that I am not your sister and that soon you won't even be my student but I want to know you. And your baby."

"I don't want them to know." She blurts out. "I mean...I don't want them to know them like this." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Thats fine. If you ever do want to meet them you can."

Meredith sprung up and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you." She sat back into Derek's arms. "Do you want to meet your nephew?" Meredith noticed tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded her head. Meredith took her hand and put it over the area where she was kicking. She gasped as she felt it.

"Thank you so much Meredith. This is perfect."

"I acctually have a question."

"Of course what is it."

"Our doctor wanted to know any genetic problems to look for in the baby...could you..."

"I will ask him and get back to you tomarrow during school." She said with a smile. "And please, when we are out of school call me Molly. I don't want you to feel strange calling me Mrs. Harrison."

"Ok" Meredith said with a smile. "Now lets go get some of that cake. I'm starving." She giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me. We could have had it a while ago." Derek said as he lead her out of the room. Meredith and Molly bust into laughter.


	52. Chapter 52

It was the Monday after the baby shower and Derek and Meredith walked down the hallway before classes started. Derek was carring her books which was normal. Derek didn't want Meredith carring anything that could be knocked around in the crowded hallways. He had his arm wrapped around her when Izzy appeared at her side.

"Merry Christmas guys." Izzy said as she handed them both a candy cane. "This isn't your acctual gift but I figured I would give candy canes first." She said with a smile.

"Why we have like two weeks left before Christmas break. You always give out candy canes on the Monday before Christmas break." Meredith said very confused.

"Mer, it is the week before Christmas. Its next Tuesday." Said Derek laughing.

"What, no it isn't." She said as she started to look through her planner until she found the date. "Oh my god. It is next week." She said still finding it hard to believe.

"Its ok. We can get the tree all decorated and everything. It won't take that long." She just stopped.

"I totally frogot. We need a tree. And ornaments. Crap. I still need to get your gifts and there is so much. God. How could I have frogotten all of this." She said astonished.

"Its fine, Mer. That isn't that much stuff." He said as he rubbed her back. "If it makes you feel better we will go out and get the tree tonight."

"Yes we really need to get that. Then we can get the ornaments and everything tomarrow and get it all set up. And I want to put garlends up around the rail of the stair case..."

"And misltoe. We deffinitaly need misltoe." 

"You can have it this year but it will be the last one for years to come." Meredith injected.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Why?" Meredith asked agerily. "Because misltoe is poisonus. It could fall and the baby might eat it. Its very dangrous." She couldn't believe he didn't know that. What if next year he had put it up and something had happened. She started to tear up. She tried to make sure Derek didn't see but it didn't work.

Derek wrapped his arms around her when they got to the empty cove where their lockers were situated. She put her head in his chest and let the tears fall. "Shhh, its ok Mer. Everything will be ok." He wispered as he tightened his grip on her. He hated to see her like this. He knew that it was the hormones but it hurt him to think that she was upset.

"What if everything isn't alright. What if something happened because of something stupid like that or what about all the toy recalls. That reminds me." She took out her planner again and wrote in big letter 'check baby things for lead.' "What if something goes wrong and its our faults. I couldn't take it." She wispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "We are going to be the best parents in the world. Look how much you worry before its born. You are going to make sure everything is safe for it. I know you and you wouldn't let anything happen to our baby girl if it was in your hands." She cuddled closer to him. "I love you but you are worring to much. Once the baby gets here then you can go on a worry spree but for now you have to calm down. You know this type of stress isn't good for either of you. So you are going to go home after school and just rest." She opened her mouth to say something "I will look at the toy recalls and I will make sure the misltoe is duck taped to the ceiling if that makes you feel better. But you will rest then we can go out a pick a tree." She nodded her head which was still in his chest. "I love you." He said as the bell rang. They needed to get to class.

"Thanks. I think I had a bit of a melt down." She said as she pulled away from Derek.

"No problem." He said as they started walking towards Meredith's first class. Derek always dropped her off.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him quickly on the lips and went into her class.


	53. Chapter 53

Derek pulled up in front of the house. He had to stay after school so Christina had given her a ride home. He walked in quietly because Meredith usaully slept around this time. He put his back pack on the counter and walked into the living room where he had seen her body curled up on the couch. He walked over and was suprised to see that her eyes were opened.

"Hey Mer" He wispered as he brushed her hair out of her face. She wasn't looking directly at him. He was worried. She was never like this. Her eyes just looked dead. "Mer, are you ok?" He asked. Her eyes started to blink wildly. She seemed to just notice that her was there.

"Sorry, what?" She said but not moving. Derek saw goose bumps on her arms. He walked over to the trunk and pulled out the large blanket that Meredith loved to cuddle up with. He picked up Meredith's head and shoulders so he could sit down and her head was resting on his lap. He threw the blanket over her body while cuddling closer to him. He turns her on her back so she is looking at him.

"Whats wrong with you? You were fine when we left science." He said running his hands through her hair confortingly. She turned into his stomach and burried her face in it. He started to feel water seep through his shirt. "Hey, Mer, whats wrong?" He said getting more and more worried with each passing moment. He pushed the hair out of her face again trying to get her to speak.

She peaked an eye out from her hiding place. He could see the usaully peaceful green eyes full of tears. "I frogot Christmas." She cried.

"Oh, hun. Its not that big of a deal. You have been busy. Why are you so worried about that?" Derek wondered.

She suddenly sat up and looked at his apaled. "Next Christmas we will have a child in this house. What if I froget then. Then this poor baby girl won't have a great Christmas then she will hate me and never want to talk to me." Derek now understood she was afraid that it was going to turn out like her old Christmases. She was afraid of turning into her mother. He couldn't blame her. Thats what she had grown up with and she knew it was bad but she couldn'd do anything about it. But now she could.

"Mer, I promise that it won't happen like that. You have my word. I love this baby and I love you. I didn't forget but I didn't think that you did either. Thats why I didn't say anything. So next year you have nothing to worry about because you won't forget. You are going to be the best mother ever."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked looking up at him again.

"Because I know you. I don't know how to explain it but you will be perfect. So stop worrying so much."

"I'll try. Can we go get our first Christmas tree now?"

"Of corse." He said happily.

---------------

"Hurry Derek." Squelled Meredith. She was running up the steps of the front porch and opened both of the french doors.

"I'm going as fast as I can Mer." He says lugging the tree in so the house.

"Don't let to many of the needles fall off. Thats the perfect tree."She said as Derek starts to put the tree into the stand. He got it secured in the stand and then colapsed into the couch next to Meredith. He tried to cuddle close to her but she stopped him. "You have to get the lights up. No cuddling until after." He huffed and got off the couch since he didn't want to upset her.

He quickly strung the lights and they started to hang the couple of ornaments that they had. "I'll be right back." Derek said quickly as he ran up the stairs.

Soon he came back down with a small wrapped box in his hand which Meredith had failed to notice since she hadn't turned around. He wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist and placed the box on her swollen stomach.

"Whats this?" She asked as she gently picked it up. "Its not Christmas yet."

"I know but this is a special present." He said with a smile. He knew she would love it.

She smiled up at him as she started to unwrap it. She looked down at the small thing that he had taken out of a small box. It was a locket. When she opened it there was a picture of Derek on one side and one of Meredith on the other. It was gold colored and it was an ornament ment to hang on the tree.

"Its beautiful Derek." She wispered.

Derek took her hand and lead her closer to the tree. "No matter where we are we have to put this on together." He said as he held Meredith's hand guiding it to an open place on the tree. "Its our ornament and as long as its on the tree everything will be perfect." He said as he kissed her neck and watched the ornament hang from the tree.

It was perfect.


	54. Chapter 54

Derek woke up eariler than Meredith. It was Christmas day. Last night they had gone over to the neighbors house of a Christmas eve night. It had been fun but they had been there late. Meredith was great with Daniel again. She had always been great but she was so happy when she was holding that baby. It just made him think of what it was going to be like when they had their little girl.

Derek ran his hands over her swollen stomach. He watched Meredith's face making sure she didn't wake up. He gently raised her shirt so her stomch was exposed. He loved to look and touch it. When ever he did this Meredith would complain about how big she was. She thought that she was fat. He thought that it was beautiful. It was amazing that she was carring their baby. He gently layed kisses all over her stomach. "Hi little girl." He wispered.

"This is your daddy." He said as he gently rubbed her stomach. "Your mommy is a lazy butt so I am going to talk to you for a little while." He layed his head on her belly and he felt her turning inside of Meredith.

"You know that we can't wait to meet you, little girl. I know that you are going to be perfect. Well maybe not perfect but you will be our little girl which makes you completly perfect."

"It's Christmas today. This is mommy and daddy's first Christmas together. And it will be our last Christmas alone. But thats a good thing. Your grandparents are going to come over today and our friends. Its going to be great." He felt her gently kick his cheek. "I love you too." He said as Meredith started to wake up.

"Hey what are you doing down there?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just talking to our baby. She told me that she loved me."

"Oh really and how exactly did she do that?"

"She kicked my cheek." He said seriously.

"So if I kick your cheek that will be saying I love you?"

"Ha ha. Funny." He said as he started to tickle her sides. She kicked and fought against his hands as he worked his way up to her lips. He placed a kiss on her lips and only stoped tickling her when she let him deepen it. "So where are my presents." Derek asked.

"They are down stairs and if you get off of me you can open them." She said with a cheerful voice.

"Lets go." He said as he jumped off of her and got out of the bed. He put his hands under her knees and back. He lifted her off the bed and went for the stairs. She giggled all the way down until he sat her on the carpet in front of the tree. Derek sat behind her so she was inbetween her legs.

"You first." Meredith said as she reached forward to get a rectangular looking package. She handed it to Derek who gave her a light peck on the cheek. "I don't know if you will like it but I saw it and just thought of you." She said quietly as she turned to see his reaction to the present.

He smiled trying to figure out what it was. He opened it to see a hard covered first edition of The Sun Also Rises "This is amazing." He said running his hands over the cover feeling the ruggedness. "How did you find it?" He asked as he brought the book up to his nose and took a deep breath in.

"I got it off the internet." She said as she watched him sniff the book. "What are you doing?" She asked unbelivably.

"I love the smell of old books. Its one of the best smells in the world." He put his nose to her hair and took a deep breath. Then he did the same to the book. "Now I have both of the best smells is the world." He placed his lips on hers. "Thank you." He wispered lightly.

He pulled back from her as a dog barked from outside. "Sounds like the neighbors got Daniel a dog." Derek said with a smile.

"Oh...ya." Meredith said quietly.

"Do you like dogs?" Derek asked as he pulled a gift towards her.

"I don't really know. I've never had one." She said quietly.

"What do you mean that you have never had one?" He asked stuned as he lifted the rectangular box into her lap.

"My mother wouldn't let me. She said that I couldn't take care of a dog." She said as she started to remove the wrapping from the box.

"I think that our little girl should have one. Its something that every child should have." He noticed the unhappy look on her face as she pulled out the box. "Unless you don't want one...because thats fine too." He said quickly. She turned around to look at him before opening the box.

"Its not that." She said and pulled the top off of the box. She removed the tissue paper and saw a beautiful lavender color. She gasped as she pulled it out and found that it was a skimpy little top peice of lingerie. It was lavender with an indego bow across the chest. It was tied together by only the bow so her stomach in the open. "Derek, I think that I opened your present." She said with a giggle.

"I think that you did too." He said playfully.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she tried to get up on her own. Derek quickly stood up to help her up. She made her way to the bathroom out of sight as Derek started to reach for another present. "And no peaking." She yelled.

He leaned back and waited for her to come back. Her snorring seemed to get louder when she was pregnant and now that he wouldn't use the ear plugs he hadn't been sleeping well so any minute he could get some shut eye he took it.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him. He opened them to see Meredith standing there with something tugging on a leash. "Mer...Whats that hiding behind the couch?" Derek asked slyly. She was bitting her lip and trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Ok so before I show you, you have to know that I didn't walk in there looking for him but when I was there I looked at him...and...he looks like you and I just thought that maybe...we should have a dog...I never had one...but we can take him back...It fine." She rambled as she started to pull the dog that Derek still hadn't seen away.

"Mer" He said calmly. "Is it a migit dog?" He asked

"No..."

"Then let me see my new dog." She dropped the leash and a border collie ran over to Derek. It seemed really friendly as it started to lick his face. Derek motioned Meredith over and sat her down in his lap with the dog's head on her lap. "Now how exactly does this dog look like me?" Derek asked.

"Well, I walked in there and it tilted it head to the side and it acctually kind of leaned against the wall and all that I saw was you. And I asked the woman there and she said that the dog was great with childern and I guess they did this thing with a fake hand or something and pulled its food bowl away from him, which I find very rude, and he didn't do anything. Which I guess is a good thing and it means that he will be good with kids or something." She rambled. She was only stopped when Derek crashed his lips with her's.

"I love it Mer." He said as he continued to kiss her. "But we have a couple more things to open before that happens."


	55. Chapter 55

They opened a few more small gifts and just laid with each other for a few moments.

"So what are you going to name her?" Meredith asked as she laid in his arms.

"I was thinking Brett."

"But isn't that a boy's name?" Meredith asked turning towards him.

"Not according to Hemingway. Thats the womans name." He kissed her cheek. "Thats who you are to me." He said pulling her closer against him.

"But they don't get together in the end. How would that be us?"

"Its not about getting together. Its that through everything, they are still together. Nothing can split them apart." He kisses her again and seems to pull her closer to his chest. "Now as much as I wish we could spend all day like this you have another present to open.

"Derek, there isn't anything else under the tree."

"I know. This was to big to put under the tree." He stood up and helped Meredith stand too. They walked to the front door and Derek instructed Meredith to put on her coat and shoes. It was cold when Derek opened the door after Meredith had closed her eyes. He guided her down the path towards the driveway. "Open your eyes." He said quietly.

She opened them to see a small silver colored sedan. She was speechless. They had already discused wether or not she was going to be able to get a car but the decided that they didn't have enough money yet.

"No...no we can't afford this. We already decided." She said as she ran her hand over the new car. "We can't afford it."

"We can." He took her in his arms holding her close enough to keep her out of the cold while still looking her in the eyes. "When I found out that I was accepted to college I asked my parents for a loan but when my grandma pasted away she left us money for four college tuitions. One for me. One for you and two to be used later." He said as he gave her and her stomach a kiss. "When I tried to give the money back to my parents they said to use it on something we really needed. And I couldn't think of anything better. I don't want you to have to rely on your friends to give you and our baby a ride home from school when I am in class. This is something we need."

"I don't know what to say." Meredith said quietly.

"Say that you like it."

"I love it" She said as she reached up and kissed him hard. She ran her hands through his hair as she wrapped a leg around his. He got the signal and lifted her so she could wrap both of her legs around his waist. The kiss got more heated as Derek started to bring her into the house. Before he got to the stairs she stopped him. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she scurried to the down stairs bathroom. "I'll meet you up stairs." She called as she got to the bathroom.

Derek got upstairs and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. As tired as he was he was still horny as hell. He crashed on to the bed and waited for Meredith to arrive.

"Hello Derek." Meredith said in a suductive voice. He looked up to see her in the outfit that he had gotten her. Derek moved so he was sitting up with his elbows keeping him up. He was speachless. She looked amazing. He wouldn't have been able to take his eyes off her if he tried.

She slowly and gracefully walked across the bedroom and didn't stop until she was stratling Derek's stomach. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and guided his hands to the bow that would open her shirt. He spread it open and went to touch her breast but she pulled away. They heard Brett bark loudly down stairs but nothing could take them away from each other at the moment.

Meredith moved down and swiftly unbuttoned his pants. Derek helped her pull them off by raising himself off the bed. She quickly went back to stratling his stomach and leanded down to kiss him when the door behind them open.

Meredith threw her body across the bed trying to hide her nearly naked self from the person who had just walked in on them.

Derek quickly covered himself and Meredith with the blanket that they had been under. He looked up to see Marks stunded face looking back at him.

"Dude, shes hot when shes pregnant." He said from across the room.

"Mark, you ass, get out of our room." Derek yelled as he threw one of the pillows at him.

"Whatever man. Just be finished up before your parents get here in a half an hour." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Mer, hes gone." Derek said as he rubed her back gently. She turned over and he was immidiatly scared. She looked angry.

"Why is he here and why did he say your parents were coming over?" Meredith asked him in a harsh voice. Derek didn't know what to say.

"I told you yesterday after the party that they were going to come over and..." But he was cut off by Meredith.

"You mean yesterday after the party when you practically had to carry me home because I was so tired?" She asked still angry.

"I'm sorry Mer. Maybe that wasn't the best time to tell you but I promise that you won't have to do anything. You can relax the entire day." He gently caressed her face.

"But I wanted to relax with you all day." She said quietly. She looked down trying to hide her tears.

"Oh Mer" He said gently. He pulled her into his arms and layed down with her. "I'm sorry. My parents wanted to had dinner with us but I figured that it would be easier if we had it here so if you were tired you could come and lay down and we wouldn't have to drive home." He wipped away the tears on her face.

"Oh..." Derek ran his hand up and down her back. "You are danm lucky I am horny." She said quickly as he stratled him again and when back to what they had been doing before.


	56. Chapter 56

Meredith and Derek walked down the stairs after taking a shower together. They had heard Derek's parents coming into the house while they showered. Meredith was still upset with Derek but she wasn't in a mean mood and for that Derek was very greatful.

"Lets go say hi then you can sit down." Derek wispered in his ear.

"You know that I don't have to sit down all the time. I can help." She wispered back. Derek chuckled and pulled her closer by the arm around her hip.

"I know but you didn't know about this so I think its only fair that you don't have to do anything." He kissed her cheek and lead her into the kitchen where everyone was already working.

"Good morning kids." Mr. Shepherd said from over the sink.

"Morning everyone." Said Derek as he kissed his mother's cheek. "Mer didn't really get the memo that we were going to do this so she is going to relax in the living room. She has a big research paper to study for." He said kissing her lightly.

"Derek you didn't tell her that we were coming. Thats terrible." Mrs. Shepherd said as she gave each one of them a hug. "You go and relax and we will put your stupid boyfriend to work here in the kitchen." She said jokingly.

Derek once again wrapped his arm around her and lead her into the living room where he sat down all of the research she had to go through for her project. He kissed her lightly and wispered "If you need anything just call me and I will bring it to you. This is your day of rest and relaxation." He said as he kissed her again.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his ear to her mouth. "What if I want you?" She asked as she nibbled on his ear lobe. He shuddered and wondered how she could already be ready to go again.

"I think that it could be arranged." He said in a sultry voice. "But right now I want you to relax and study." He said as he handed her a packet of paper and made her lay down on the couch. "I'll be right in there if you need anything. Don't be afraid to yell." He said as he walked through the swinging door.

------------

She had been relaxing for a half an hour when she heard Mark's voice coming from the other side of the door which was the hall way leading to the kitchen.

"She isn't doing anything." He says in a quiet voice. "No, I thought that if I came over here that they would be doing all the work and me and Derek could sit down and watch the games or something. But insted she has him wrapped around his finger and he is doing all the work while she lays on the couch." Meredith sat up. She knew that he was talking about her. She didn't want to seem like she was lazy. Tears started to form in her eyes as she stood up and walked into the kitchen from the door where Mark wasn't talking on his phone.

"Mer, do you need something?" Derek asked her as he stired something on the stove. She just shook her head.

"What can I help with?" She asked trying to keep her voice low so he didn't hear her voice crack.

"You don't help with anything. You are suppost to be resting." He said trying to lead her back to the living room.

"Derek," She looked him in the eye "Please just let me help." She said. He could tell that something was wrong but he figure that she just felt left out. So he lead her over to where the vegtables were being cut.

"Why don't you cut these vegtables then I will find something else for you to do." She nodded and quietly got started.

"Hey preggers is working." Mark said to Meredith when he came back into the room.

"Shut up Mark. She shouldn't even be in here." Derek said as he kissed her cheek from behind. He failed to notice that tears were welling up in her eyes. She brought her hand up to wip them away but her finger got caught on the knife.

The tears of what Mark said mixed with the tears of pain as she quickly drops the knife and runs out of the room sobbing.

Derek looks at Meredith as she runs out of the room. The first thing that catches his eye is the red color on the tip of the knife. He runs out of the room following the sound of Meredith's cries which leads him to the down stairs bathroom. He knocks on the door after finding out it was locked but she didn't answer. "Mer, open this door before I knock it down." He says in a harsh voice. She opens the door and he sees her holding her finger in toilet paper on the floor. He quickly wraps his arms around her quiviring body and she laid her head on his shoulder.

He held her for a minute or two when he notices her breathing had normalized. "Let me see your finger." She looks up at him in suprise. She hadn't relized that he knew what she had done. Her shaky hand held up her pointer finger to him. He took it in his hand and removed the toilet paper that was beginning to soak up the blood. He saw a deep cut but it looked like it was slowing down and cloting well. "I need to put some peroxide on it. But it looks like it will be ok." He kissed her lightly and reached under the bathroom sink and took out the first aid kit. He fixed her up then turned her to face him while she was still in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he wipped away her tears. He could tell something was still bothering her.

Meredith snuggled deeply into his chest trying to get him to drop the subject. She knew that he would take her side but maybe that was the problem. Derek hardly ever did things with Mark. He was always with her or studying. She didn't think that it would change once he got to college and they had a baby so he needed to do more of it now.

"No, you can't get me to froget what we were talking about." He said running his hand through her hair. "Why don't we go up stairs and lay down for a second." She nodded and Derek swiftly picked her up. They walked upstairs without anyone seeing and Derek and her laid down in the bed.

Meredith took a deep breath "I over heard Mark talking on the phone and he was mad that I wasn't working. He thought that you two were going to be able to hang out and not do anything today." Derek started to speak but Meredith cut him off. "And he is right. You don't do anything with him anymore. I don't know what you used to be like with him but it seemed like you were very close and now all that you do it hang with me and study. And don't get me wrong. I love that about you but when the baby comes and you go to college you won't have any time." She traced the worried look on his face with her finger. "I don't want you to regret not being able to do stuff like go out with Mark. As long as it dosn't involve strippers then I don't care what you do with him. You can't leave him out in the rain just because I'm pregnant."

"I'm glad you feel that way." He said as he pushed hair out of her eyes. "I just don't want to make anything." He said as he rubbed down her side and on to her swollen stomach. "And if I do start hanging out with him you have to promise to intervine. If your not feeling well you have to tell me." She nodded her head kissing her lightly. "And if you are super horny and can't wait until I get home you have to tell me." He nuzzled his nose into her neck making her giggle. "Because I want to be here for that one." She giggled as he flipped her over on to her back. He stopped and looked down at her. "You are amazing." He said as he soothed her hair on to the pillow under her. "I can't believe I found someone who dosn't only care about me but cares about my other relationships."

"Derek, you make it sound like you have more than one girlfriend?" She says as almost a question.

"I have three girlfriends." He states.

"I have you" He said and kissed her. "I have my baby girl." He says as he slid down and kissed her stomach. "And then I have my hormonal girlfriend, Mark." He says with a chuckle. "So as you can see I have two of my girlfreinds right here. Who could blame me about not wanting to leave." He smiles down at her.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


	57. Chapter 57

Everything had been great. Meredith was now eight months pregnant and school would be ending soon. Most mornings she would be almost to tired to get up and go to school. Two months earlier she had found that when she was sleeping on her back she couldn't sleep because of the pressure. So they had gotten used to her turning sideways so her stomach was laying on Dereks belly. They both like to sleep more like this.

Meredith sat on the toilet before she had to go and take their last test. It was their chemestry final and they had been studying all week. This was their last test before summer and this was Derek's last test for his whole high school carrer and he needed to ace it.

Meredith pulled up her panties but they felt wet. She didn't know why knowing that she and Derek hadn't done anything that morning to cause that. She didn't think anything of it and threw them into the hamper and grabbed a new pair.

--

"What is an ideal gas?" Meredith asked. They were studying before leaving to go to the test. Derek was bringing down the laundry and then they were going to go.

"A gas that has no volume or attraction." He said perfectly as he walked by her. They both could ace this test in their sleep but they felt better studying for it. "Why are you panties wet?"

"Did you just say the word panties?" She giggled.

"Yes, I did." He said confedently.

"I don't know why. I woke up with them like that."

"Thats strange." He says as he throws the clothing into the washer. "Ok so are you ready?"

"Yep, lets go." She said getting up and waddling towards the door.


	58. Chapter 58

Derek sat behind Meredith while waiting to get their test. They had gotten their early enough so they got to talk to all of their friends before the test started.

"Ow" Meredith said quietly. There was a slight pain in her abdomen but didn't think anything of it. She had been having braxton hick for a month. The first time she had freaked out and had Derek rush her to the hospital. She didn't want to do that for this pain especially because of how big this test was for Derek. Meredith would have been able to retake it but Derek needed it to graduate.

"What is it, Mer?" Derek asked.

"Oh, just another braxton hick." She said quietly. Derek just rubbed her back and kissed her quickly before Mrs. Harrison handed out our tests. They were in the gym with all of the other chemestry students who had to take the test. "Hey, when you finish, touch my shoulder, ok."

"Of course." Meredith always wanted to know who finished first but this time she had a different need. She did not like the feeling of the pain she just had.

The test was three hours long, but you could leave after two hours. It had only been an hour since the test started and she had three more contractions. She could feel them getting more intense and coming closer together. She had one more question to answer and then she could get out of the sweat box that she was in at the moment. It is not a good idea to put 300 kids into one room together.

She finally finished her last question and quickly raised her hand. She was lucky because Mrs. Harrison was the first teacher that got to her.

"Whats the matter, Mer."

"I think I'm in labor."

"Your what?" Derek yelled.

"Derek, I'm fine. You need to finish your test then come out and we will go to the hospital. You will finish this test and you will pass. Love you." She said as she leaned down and kissed him before walking out with Mrs. Harrison behind her.

"Love you too."


End file.
